


Rules and Punishments

by Lucy_Ely07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mafia, Bill is hiding something, Dipper hates not knowing things, Dipper is the author, Dipper only acts normal towards Mabel, Don't trust anyone, FBI!Candy, Flashbacks-lots of it, Gideon being an asshole, Good Pyronica, Hitman!Dipper, I don't know how many chapters it'll be before Dipper starts loving Bill, I'll be adding more tags as I go, Mable still acts like a child, Mable worries too much, MafiaBoss!Bill, Multi, Multiple Point of Views, SuperSlowBurn, Tad is Evil, Undertaker!Robbie, i don't really know how to tag, stay tuned I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 53,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Ely07/pseuds/Lucy_Ely07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is a normal human who's part of a normal society. A large, boring and normal society. And it's really boring.<br/>---0---</p><p>Dipper was pulled down by the Demon to a kiss. A peck that turned to a fight for dominance. Tongues exploring the others mouths and saliva being exchanged. Bill was the first to lower his face and stare at those beautiful chestnut brown orbs. His hands remained at the chin of his sculpted face, feeling smooth and soft skin indicating that he shaved this morning.</p><p>"Have you finally decided to be mine?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing Dipper Pines

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know much about anything. I don't even know about universities, mafias and stuff. I just wrote this using information I usually read in other stories.
> 
> Also, I was too lazy to check for any errors. Sorry!!!
> 
> I did this in like an hour after getting boREd in Math class.

Dipper smiled at the sight of his twin cooking pancakes for breakfast. He took a sip of coffee, loving the bitterness that flowed down his throat.

Mondays usually got Dipper groaning while trying to continue his sleep but he felt something was about to happen today. Good or bad didn't matter, it was the uncertainty of what it was that got the brunette's heart pumping.

"Hey, Dipdop." Mabel flipped the Pine Tree shaped pancake unto the rest of the batch on a red plate. "I might return late tonight. I got Paz to finally introduce me to her personal designer." 

Dipper could sense the excitement in her voice. Being in the Fashion department, the female twin loved to learn more about the different styles of clothing. The more she learns about the different types of clothing out there, the more her imagination broadens. Mabel had that sense of originality that people lacked now a days, her designs had a personality of their own. A personality that no one could copy.

Meanwhile, Dipper was studying psychology. Once in a while, he'd attend a seminar regarding the different branches of medicine to gain a deeper understanding on the mysteries of the world. 

"Don't worry about it. I know how long you've wanted to meet that designer either away. Just be sure to stay out of trouble." Mabel shrugs at his plead and Dipper couldn't help a shrug that escaped his shoulders. "But, when did you ever try to avoid trouble?"

She places the large plates in front of her twin and places her own batch on the empty seat in front of him. 

"Dipper, you know well how Trouble can't resist this pretty face." The male snorted, nearly choking on the caffeinated drink.

He whispers, "Pretty? Where? I can't see it." The younger brunette gets a slap on the shoulder from Mabel. She glares at him while pouring down an unimaginable amount of syrup on her breakfast.

"I dare you to say that to my face." Bits of food were spat our while she threatened him. Dipper simply laughs it of and checks the time on his watch.

"Oh crap." In a rushed manner, he drinks his remaining coffee in one gulp. "Got to go, I forgot I have a seminar to attend to."

"Is it that seminar about brain surgery or something?"

" Ethics of Innovative Brain Surgery for the Neurologists of the Future." He corrected. "Great coffee as Usual. I'll eat breakfast later, I really need to rush."

"No probs, Dipping Dots! I'm used to it." She threw him a bag as he made his way to exit the condo. "Don't forget your journal."

He salutes her and leaves. Today was a good day, but everyone had the case of the Mondays. The sky was cloudless and the sun shone brightly yet not in a blinding way. The wind was surprisingly clean for the first time. It seemed like the breeze was blowing away the smoke from his path and the stench of anything was no where to be smelt.

As much as he wanted to rush to the university, he decided that it was a nice day for a walk. He passed people talking on the phone, grumbling curses and some rushing to work. Dipper couldn't help but frown. How could anyone take such a wonderful day for granted?

It was a 45 minute walk, he didn't mind. He needed the exercise after being inactive in the gym for a week, too busy on his part time job to lift some weights.

Usually, some people take an hour or so to get to Northwest University but Dipper was not like some people. He saw a glimpse of blonde locks as he reached the large golden gate. 

"Pacifica!" He waves and greets the girl in heels. Pacifica Northwest also known as Paz to his sister. She was the university's planner for all events despite being a student herself. She was the Founder's great-grandchild and the daughter of the current chairman. 

"Oh, Dipper." She lowers the Clipboard with numbers of papers on top. "You're here for the seminar, aren't you?"

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. Of course, why else would he be here so Early in a Monday morning? "Could you give me a pass now?"

This place had rules. No littering. No rule breaking. No fighting. No swearing. No trespassing of foreign courses to seminars for specific topics. But Dipper had Pacifica for that.

"If you weren't my girlfriend's brother, I wouldn't really do you this favor. Sadly, you are." She hands him an authorized personnel ID. "Soos is the guard there today so I'm pretty sure you don't need it."

"Better to be safe than sorry." He grabbed the strap and ran to the Science and Research Facilities. The part of the university filled with nerds of all shapes and sizes who aim higher than space. The walls of the buildings were a clean pearl white and accents of grey were seen on the windows.

Dipper shrugged as he thought of how this place reminds him of Asylums and Wards for the crazy people. Each facility was themed based on the courses. The fashion department had open window displays that show the monthly fashions of the week. Mabel's clothes would always be there. The theatre and arts had a large mask of tragedy and comedy that was placed on the front side of the facility. The ICT department was computer themed and so on so forth.

"Oh hey, dude!" Soos greeted Dipper with a big grin. He opens the door without asking for his ID. "The thing started like15 minutes ago. But so far, the introduction still hasn't died down. I could practically here the students groan."

"Thanks as always." He high fives the fat man and enters the large room. Most seats at the front were already taken, he settled for one on the back.

He took out a thick journal out of his backpack and started to scribble down what the speaker was talking about.

He would answer questions when no one dared and even add in a few facts that even the speaker didn't know. The man in front would simply cough and change the topic. He loved playing with people's mind, which is why he started to do psychology in the first place. The human mind was so complex, so wide and very fragile. Everyone had a weakness, even him.

"And that concludes our seminar. Give our speaker Professor Fiddleford H. McGucket a warm round of applause." And so, he gained a loud approval from the audience. But Dipper didn't have time for that. His own afternoon classes were about to start, not like he needed to learn the things he already knew but attendance is a must.

"Hey wait! Kid with the Hat!" A voice called and caused Dipper to fall on his butt as he was grabbed by the shoulder.

"Ugh. What the bananas, man?!" No swearing. It was already an annoyance getting a 3 hour detention for playfully slapping Pacifica's shoulders.

"You have a lot of potential." He scanned the young man from head to toe. "Yup, you seem perfect for the job!"

"What? Job?" Dipper feigned his confusion. He didn't want to seem rude but he really wasn't interested on his Brain biz. He dusted himself up.

"How'd you like to be my apprentice? I'll even share to you my personal notes of some of the most hidden information you'd most likely never get your hands on." Fiddleford started bargaining him.

Information? Hidden? Secrets? "I'm listening." He stops his walking and looks back at the man with a creepy grin.

"You heard me. The most hidden information you'll find the in the history of secrecy." He gestured for Dipper to come closer. "The Supernatural."

Dipper's eye widened and he started to move again. "See ya, you crazy old man." He left for his classes, ignoring the shouts of the Professor. 

The classes became boring after that incident. Its not he needed to listen to continue his A+ streak. The professor in the front of his class couldn't do anything about it either. He couldn't wrong Dipper, he was always right. He couldn't embarrass him, he would only make a fool of himself. Dipper was untouchable.

Dipper let out a sigh of relief as he heard the bell ring. The classes were over and he could finally leave. He heads down to the men's room to change clothes and to get ready for his part time job. 

He takes a red shirt and replaces his green one. His navy blue hoodie was worn over the shirt and his Pine tree hat finished it all off. Dipper needed to stay out of sight which is why he uses the forgotten back gate of the University. 

His job is a total annoyance, filled with rules and regulations which mhe hates to follow. No one must see you in your job. No one must know of your job. You must never be late on the job. You must finish the job perfectly. You must make no mistakes on the job. You must never back out from a job. You must accept all jobs given. You must take the job as first priority. You must never betray the leader who gives you the jobs. You must never speak back to the leader who give you the jobs. You must never ask questions about the job. And so many more. He hated being restricted. Most of the time he just pretends to forget and breaks a few rules.

This was the Dipper that no one knew, a Dipper that even his sister doesn't know about. 

He headed down town to the place filled with gangs and prostitutes. Everyone eyed him. He pulled his hoodie lower and adjusted his cap so that his glare was no where to be seen.

He hated bright colors. And in these parts, the colors of the rainbow is a sign not to touch you. Or if you really want a challenge, it's a sign of " who's tough enough to fight me." 

You must were bright colors to distinguish that you are doing this kind of job. 

He groaned when he remembered that rule. Colored clothes were a signal of a beatings and he didn't want to punch anyone right now. But that Pine tree symbol on his hat was something no one dared approach unless you were confident of plain dumb.

 

He stops in front of a flashy bar that had "The Eye" in bold golden letters. The walls were golden with yellow accents, the doors and windows were black and the lights flicked from gold, to white. Very Flashy indeed.

The bouncer suddenly blocked his way. His black outfit fitting in with the Black door. Dipper lowered his hoodie and raised his bangs. The birthmark gave him entrance to the bar. 

Everything inside was what anyone expected from a bar, except it was gold themed. He rolled his eyes at his contractors love for the color gold. But he didn't say anything. Triangular figures could be seen here and there but no one noticed.

Dipper entered the Authorized personnel only area and headed down. He used the stairs rather than the elevator, wanting to continue to stretch his muscles. He finally reached the basement where only one black door faced him.

"I'm here." He says, entering the room. The room was pitch black despite the blinding light coming from multiple screens with CCTV footages around the city. "Bill."

"Hello there, my darling Pine Tree." The blonde cooed as he turned around with the creak of his chair. "You're early as always? Missed me?"

The bang from a gun in the brunette's pocket echoed and grazed Bill's cheek. "I missed you alright. But don't worry, my aim will get better."

It started as a chuckle but was swiftly replaced by a full on laughter. This is what he liked about the young man in front of him. Feisty and full of fight, his dignity stayed with him no matter what and nothing swayed his determination.

He knew that Dipper's aim was top notch. He didn't even need a scope to kill someone 50 meters away. Only him, this human was the only thing that can get him this excited. 

"Hey, give me the job already so I can walk put of this joint." He says impatiently. The brunette already lowered his hood, combing his hair backwards and placing his cap back.

Bill frowned. He loves the constellation on Dipper's forehead yet Dipper himself despises  
it. He said it reminded him of an awful memory that he never wants to remember again. He snaps back to reality as Dipper slams both his hands at the desk.

"Speak up, Demon."

The blonde smiles, ear to ear. Only an inhuman being could show such a face and in all honesty, Dipper didn't mind it. Humans were a hassle to be with, Mabel was the only exemption. He only pretends a facade towards anyone else, a mask that no one seemed to notice. 

Except for a certain Dream Demon.

"My next job for you is as always." Bills slide a picture of a man in his late fifties on the wooden surface. "Clean and precise, a head shot if you must. But first."

In a sudden movement, Dipper was pulled down by the Demon to a kiss. A peck that turned to a fight for dominance. Tongues exploring the others mouths and saliva being exchanged. Bill was the first to lower his face and stare at those beautiful chestnut brown orbs. His hands remained at the chin of his sculpted face, feeling smooth and soft skin indicating that he shaved this morning.

"Have you finally decided to be mine?"


	2. More on Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dipper was busy, Mabel spent her entire day with Pacifica. They went on a date before meeting Pacifica's personal designer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, its really pressuring to see how great my first chapter is then suddenly making this chapter suck!
> 
> I feel that's its a tad bit rushed and lacking something. My fiend wanted me to post it immediately.
> 
> This is a really slow chapter, due to the fact that I didn't want to write about what happened to killing the target. I was not in the mood for writing Gore, but I did a violent short story of Dipper that I thought will be used. I'll be posting it as Chapter 3 Memories
> 
> Another reason why this chapter sucked, Im not used to writing a series. So yeah, I'm more used to writing one shots and I kinds blew it XP

Dipper slapped the hand that held him, annoyed and disgusted. "Don't make me really shoot you Bill."

The Demon retreated his hand and turned back to the numerous screens. He wasn't called the 'All seeing eye for nothing'. "You have 2 hours to finish this task. I'll disable the cameras when you get there but only within a 30 minute limit. So chop chop, Pine Tree."

Dipper pulled his hat down again. "It's Tyrone, Bill. No using of real names while on the job." Even with his back turned, the hitman could feel the amusement of the Demon. 

The human walked towards the only exit of the room but was stopped as Bill called his name. "If I tell you to be my partner in a party, as your master, would you accept?"

"Don't take any jobs personally and don't mix your personal life with any jobs." Dipper recited the two most important rule immediately withot batting an eye. He stared for a moment, awaiting a reply before exiting the room.

Two hours was too much time. He couldn't help but want to take things slow today. Yet the odd feeling of something about to happen was still there.

He walked away from the polluted streets to the part of town filled with people, slipping in like he wasn't a killer but someone part of the society. This boring and normal society that he loathes for being boring. 

What caused him this indifference to the world in the first place? Suddenly, Dipper was back to his own thoughts.

He took the hands covered in blue flames and shook it. A long echo of laughter was heard from miles in the forest of Gravity Falls. Suddenly, letters came out of the child's chest. A floating glass like hazed letters that he realized was his name. 

"Nice doing Business with you, kid." The small hands of the demon grasped the name and it disappeared to thin air. "From now on, I own you."

Realizing the consequences of his actions, the brunette yelled out the demon's name, asking for his name to be returned.

"Sorry kid, rules are rules. I get your soul, I give you the knowledge you want. And in the Underworld, names are the verbal form of your soul." The Triangle shaped demon closed the distance between him and the lad. His eyes were right in front of his face when he added. "No one but me can call you that now, ******* Pines."

Dipper blinked as he remembered a memory of the past. The day he agreed on exchanging his own life for information known not by man. How he regretted that day.

His eyes laid on the dead man in front of him, a clean blow on his head. "Maybe it's a better fate to end up like him." He mumbled to himself after placing back the pistol on the hidden pocket inside his jacket.

What did the man do to deserve this death? Did he take another life? Did he steal something irreplaceable? Was he a corrupt human that deserved the fate of death?

Dipper couldn't answer those questions and he hated feeling clueless. This path was supposed to let him know everything yet it seemed to only continue to make him doubt the range of his knowledge. When did he even stop caring, or feeling? 

Killing for him was as easy as breathing at this point. The brunette stared at the fallen man one more time before tearing away his eyes in the pooling scarlet. 

People would be coming any second now after hearing that shot. He takes one final look at the disabled cameras hidden in the corners of the office. A gloved hand reached for the door and he sprinted away. 

The rooftop gave him a cold night breeze. It was a reassuring gust as he jumped to the roof of the next building, continuing till he was a few blocks away from his target's company. He removes the gloves on his hand and slowly, t reached it's way to his chest as a sigh escapes his lips.

"At least you can die anytime you want." Meanwhile, I'm stuck waiting for something. The red shirt he wore became crinkled when he gripped the fabric tightly. 

Mabel squealed as she took the hand of Garrison Montague, the personal designer of Pacifica Northwest. "Oh my sparkles! I love your designs!" She smiled in a childish manner.

The gay man felt a drop of cold sweat fall down his neck as he felt angry eyes stare at his back. Mabel didn't notice how jealous Pacifica was when she hugged the man suddenly. He had to seem happy that he had a fan but not to much to enrage his sponsor.

Pacifa placed a fised hand in front of her mouth then coughed. "Mabes dear, you can let go of the man now. He seems to be suffocating." Garrison took this as a signal. He pretended to have been lacking air from the hug which was more soft than tight.

When Mabel noticed his struggle, she released and repeatedly apologized. The tension lowered when the contact between the two was gone anf it was a great relief to the designer who let out a sigh.

"So, Mabel was it? I heard from Miss Northwest all about how you're interested in my style." Another squeal was made as Mabel started jumping in joy, literally. 

Garrison couldn't help but chuckle at the girl who acted too young for her age. He started to show Mabel his way in making dresses that were elegant and fancy. He told her how every dress he designs is based on the personality of the owner's inside appearance. The latter seemed to understand it completely, despite how confusing it was to Pacifica.

The three seemed to be habing a great time until someone enters suddenly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"I'm here for my suit." The man in an all gold tux exclaims. His black cane tapped the entire time in the perstine floors as he slowly walked inside. Garrison excused himself from the girls and briskly made his way to the golden man.>

"If it isn't my most valued customer! Don't worry, the attire you ordered has just been finished." He clapped. "Get me Mr. B's." He ordered. In the corner, a woman ran behind curtains to retrieve something. 

"While were waiting, I must introduce you to my one and only sponsor." The designer led the tall man to the the pair. "Mr. B, this is Pacifica Northwest and her friend, Mabel."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. B." Paz allowed her hand to be kissed by the stranger. After proper inspection, Mabel realised that this man was attractive even if he did have an eye patch and looked like a pirate.

The man smiled, or maybe it was a grin. He took Mabel's hand and kisses it. "The pleasure is all mine, my ladies." 

A blush crept it's way to her cheeks which caused her to pull her hands back. Pacifica wanted to say something about that but she had to be civil. 

"Here it is, Sir Montague." The woman hands in a box to the designer. Garrison gives her a 'Thank you' then dismisses her.

The man takes the box then peaks into it. He seemed pleased with it as his grin grew even wider. "The greatest as always, Garry."

"You flatter me too much, sir."

He checks his watch, eye widening."I'm late for an appointment of mine. Best regards as always." He notices the two girls looking his way so he hands a card to Pacifica. "Here, a symbol of our acquaintanceship, Ms. Northwest, Mabel."

With nothing else to say, the man left. Once again, the resounding taps of his cane followed him as he strolled to the exit. A wave seemed to have passed by and went away before they could understand what was going on. 

Mabel took a look at the card, a small invitation printed in gold. Actual gold. She eyed her girlfriend in a familiar way, eyes pleading. Despite her annoyance, all Pacifica could do was run her hands down her face then give an nod. Oh the things she did for the girl.

Once again, Mabel squealed. Two days from now, it was party time. And she was gonna force Dipper to go whether he wanted to or not. 

Not much happened after that. Garrison showed the aspiring designer more of bis clohig lines for men, this time and Paz noticed how late it was alreafy. She took her girlfriend back to her home, happy since they spent much time together today. A kiss was placed on both sides of her cheek and then on the lips, initiated by Mabel when she noticed no one was looking. Pacifica was flustered at first, BT simply played it off even if there was still a tint of pink on her cheeks. 

Mabel giggled at the sight. "Good night, Paz. Thanks for everything." She gave one last hug to the blonde female. Pacifica returned the gesture, then watched as Mabel entered her home.

A bag was left in front of the entrance, indicating Dipper came back before her. She blindly walked inside, looking for the switch. "I'm back, Dipper!" She yelled though the dark room.

A loud groan replied. Wait, was he sleeping already? "Sorry! Go back to Sleep!" She said again in a loud manner. Dipper replied with a few grumbled words that she was pretty sure were curses. "Watch your mouth, mister."

The older twin opened the light and saw Dipper in his pajamas on the couch. Not again, she thought. "You have a room you know."

Mabel wouldn't stop annoying the younger male till he finally stood and went to his own room. She chuckled while watching.

"Better get ready to sleep myself." A yawn slipped out her mouth just after her last words. She headed for her own room to change and sleep, forgetting to mention the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a slightly different writing style compared to the first Chapter since it's Mabel were talking about. She's all rainbow and unicorns unlike Dipper who has a Monochrome filter of the world.
> 
> Don't worry though, the next chapters will get serious. It'll focus more on Dipper in his hidden life than his outer life.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Violent chapter that happened a few years before the time in the current story. At that time Dipper was more like Bipper than Rev!Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERROR! ERROR!
> 
> GRAMMATICAL ERRORS DETECTED EVERYWHWRE!!!
> 
> I fixed some of them though.

"Money! Is it money you want?!" He looks for something in his pocket and hands the standing figure a blank check. "Write any amount you want! Just let me live!"

A scene straight out of a movie. The target cornered with a gun directed on his head. The man wearing black pulled down the hammer of the gun. A click echoed in the empty office of the corrupted government official. 

"Tell me, Bryan Lionel MacArthur." The brunette's voice was cold and emotionless. It sent a shiver down the old man's spine. This man meant business, he couldn't help but think. And Dipper WAS here for business, and business is the only thing he will talk about. But where's the fun in that? "I'm feeling pretty merciful right now. So I'll give 3 chances to answer each question."

"What do I have to say, you Devil?" Poison slid down each letter. And the hitman didn't like that. Cold sweat started flowing down the man's face as Dipper shot a centimeter away from his head.

"I'm the one who'll be asking questions, not you." He lowered his gun for now and sat on the desk with scattered papers and stepped over a broken mug. The letter on its surface was still noticeable as it spelled 'Best Dad in the world'.

The brunette frowned at the sight. The designs reminded him of his childhood with his sister. Mabel was obsessed with rainbows, unicorns and glitter. Specially glitter, to the point that she even used it as an ingredient to cook food. She learned her lesson after years though.

"A daughter huh." He started remembering memories of the Mystery Twins running around in the forest of Gravity falls. Grunkle Stan was always there at the shack awaiting their arrival even if he didn't want to admit it. "Must be nice." To go back to the days when we were still innocent.

"It is nice." The old and soft of voice of the old man snapped Dipper back to reality. He fired another shot and aimed it at the grey haired man's hand. 

"I haven't asked a question yet." He said menacingly. It took a while for the man to realize what happened. Before he could react, he heard the barrel being pulled back again. "Scream, I dare you." Dipper's aim went back to the target's head. 

In truth, Bryan didn't just want to scream. He wanted to cry in horror of what's happening and simply break something to let out his frustration. He wanted to yell his vocal chords out to show how much pain he felt and run away in fear of what else could happen. But he was pinned, like a mouse caught in a trap. Only awaiting something to finally put it out of his misery.

"Let's start the 'Q and A', shall we?" Bryan was whimpering as tears threatened to fall down his face. He couldn't even sob. He wanted to stay prideful despite being driven to a corner. In the current situation though, he couldn't help but let a few drops fall. Death was a scary thing and with a family being left behind, he couldn't die now.

"First question. Why do you think people want you dead?" Dipper was bold and straight forward to a fault. He didn't wait for warning to shoot out his curiosity. He liked to solve puzzles and answer riddles that were said to be unsolvable. "According to your records." He takes a folder that was scattered on the desk. "You were planning a charity fund raiser this Friday. A party for the rich and renowned to bid on things that were made by children in your charity, MacArthur's Home for the orphans. So what's so wrong with that?"

"T-that's two questions, which one should a-answer?" He stuttered and his other hand was shot. The hammer clicked again, Bryan started feeling nauseous at the sight of his own blood. He swallowed down his screams and pitifully sobs. Whimpers echoed as well, no one dared to notice that yellow liquid that flowed out of his thighs.

"That's not an answer. I also didn't allow you to question me either." The official finally let out his scream after Dipper shot his left leg. "I forgot you soundproofed this area, didn't you?"

 

"I" The target finally started. "I n-never u-used the mo-money for that damn orphanage. I took it all for myse-self. Once in a w-while though, I'd make a fake event for show. I'd ma-make people think that I loved those kids like. Hic. They were my children."

"And the truth is enlightened." He lowers the gun once again. The brunette smiles at Bryan, a cold and vile smile. "Shall we move one to the next question?"

He nods furiously.

"Okay then. Let's observe the room shall we? No CCTV cameras, no wire tapped objects, thick drapes and even sound proofed walls. Wow, you did great at making this room hidden." The hitman finally stands up from the desk, once again stepping on the broken ceramic. He touched the walls, noticing the smallest detail of the room and even checked again if the door was locked. "Usually, Officials like you are well guarded yet I don't even hear any footsteps."

A large lump was stuck of grey head's throat. He eyed on of the cabinets on his table, a very troubled and scared stare. When Dipper noticed it, he went back to the desk and noticed the padlocked compartment. "Well, well, well. What do we have here." 

The hitman shot the lock. Bryan could only watch as it went flying. Gloved hands pulled the compartment and it's content was revealed. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows then cringed his nose at the sight. Children that went missing for months tied up and sobbing. Their clothes were ripped while their skin had bruises and dried blood. Girls had blood coming from their womanhood, signs of struggle could be seen in the rope marks in the wrist and legs. These kids were abused, raped and based on one of the pics, killed. 

"You know what, let's stop the game shall we?" His voice was no longer emotionless but held rage as he thought of how he would react if Mabel was put in the same position. "I'm no longer in the mood for games. I won't shoot you anymore with this so go." He lowers his gun then looked away from the pictures.

A ray of hope shined in Bryan's eyes. He suddenly stood up and raced for the door. The handle was clutched. Something was thrown. A body fell on the floor, a knife stuck on its head.

"I said I wouldn't shoot you with my gun but doesn't mean I wouldn't kill you with something else." It was time for clean up.

Dipper took the lighter from the man's pocket and looked back on the piles of scattered paper. An unlit cigarette fell on the pool of blood next to the head. Dipper lit it up and took a few puffs before throwing it on the papers. It would take a while before it would catch fire but it would give enough time to clean up his mess. He burned his gloves and threw it on the desk. 

He also took his jacket and eyed the unnoticeable drops blood on the edge on his sleeves. How it got there was anyone's guess. He let out an annoyed grunt and took the knife that was still deeply burrowed on the target's head. The knife still hasn't lost his sharpness, but Dipper had to sharpen it later just in case. The brunette wiped the blood on the jacket and watched it burn as he threw it to the know flaming pile.

"Well that's done." He took an extra pair of gloves from his pocket then unlocked the door. His eyes looked at the disabled camera hidden in the corner of the hallway. He smirked and left.


	4. In his Free time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper doesn't always go to part time job after school. There was always a 3 day time interval and he always did the same thing in his free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auto correct keeps messing up my game!!!

Being in the Advance Class is great, most of the time. Students don't actually have to stay for the lecture, nor do they have quizzes after every topic. Most of the time, they'll only be complete when it's time for attendance. The rest just goes after signing the attendance sheet.

Dipper was one of these students.

It was a rare occurrence for him to actually attend classes. Whether he went or not didn't hinder his academic performance. 

He'd spent most of his time in the library or the University Cafe run by Susan. Today, in his free time, he decided to go to both. 

He exited the large room that still had students lining up for the attendance. His bag swayed along with him as he ran towards another location.

The University's library was bigger than most, an entire building to be exact. Ironically though with the past 4 years he spent in this place he'd already read the majority of it. Mostly, he skipped the romance novels and the comics.

Today, he went to the Myths and Legends section. When he entered, he noticed the lack of humans inside and the empty seat of the librarian near the entrance. He started walking down the empty building, passing by shelves with numbers of books with authors both known and some not known. He took a book he forgot to return yesterday from his backpack and held it to his chest as he walked through the shelves of books. After more walking he finally reaxhes his destination. Demonic figures, unknown beings, supernatural occurrences, even books that shows different summoning circles, they were all found here. 

Dipper tried to reach for the thick book on the top of shelves, getting annoyed he couldn't reach it. 

"Let me get that for you." A soft voice offered. Melody dragged a rollable ladder to Dipper's direction and reached for the book. "Here you are."

"Thanks, Mel." He took the book thankfully. Dipper noticed he was still holding the book from before and decided to hand it over to the librarian. "I believe this should have been due yesterday?"

The book was opened and the brunette showed his library card. Melody reached for the stamp hooked to her belt then stamped a big red 'Returned' on the blank space next to the date borrowed. "Thanks as always." Small chatter happened before the younger male realized that he seemed to have used up quite a bit of his free time with Mel. 

"Would you mind it if I'll be borrowing two books today." He pointed to the book he had in hand and another right next to him.

Melody pretended to think for a while before showing another bright smile. "Okay, but remember to bring it back on time." She returns his book card after adding two blue Borrowed stamps on a new space. Dipper nods then takes the other thick book.

"Sorry for leaving too soon. See you tomorrow, Mel."

"You too, Dipper."

They bid their farewells and headed in separate ways. Melody continued pushing the cart filled with books. Dipper ran out in a rush after placing his stuff into the backpack. 

Usually, he'd spend hours talking with Melody about her opinions in books or maybe about Soos, her boyfriend. But right now, he felt the need to get himself a nice cup of steaming coffee. 

Dipper didn't have to wait long. The café itself wasn't far from the library, a five minute walk at most. It was as small as a classroom but was always jam-packed with people of all ages. Rather than a café, it was like a family restaurant. The owner was a woman named Susan who had relationship with his Grunkle Stanley, that was until Lee realized he night after getting together how she was a crazy woman. 

A bell jingled as he entered the small café. A red haired waitress was startled as she saw the familiar man. "Hey! Dipper!" She high fives him then reached the top of his head to ruffle his hair. They were of the same height, maybe slightly bigger in Dipper's case. "Table or Booth?"

"I'll take my usual booth and I'll have my usual." She replies with a 'gotcha' then leaves to get orders from the other customers that wanted attention.

There was only one booth and it was always reserved for Dipper whether he went to the kiosk or not. He retrieved the books from his bag and placed it in front of him.

"Demon Summons and the Theories of the Unexplained." He read the title in a whisper before opening to the introduction. He started skimming the page, already having read the book before. 

Demons are beings that represent evil in many cultures. Others say they represent individuality and acceptance of one's inner darkness. Either way, they were beings that lived in the underworld which take ownership human souls in different ways.

The most common being the Contract. They make deals with humans who summoned them. In exchange for their dreams to come true, their soul is taken by contractors when they die. No one knows what happens or what they do to the soul but the popular belief is that they consume it to gain more power.

Dipper was a quick reader. He mumbled words faster than a computer could. He analysed everything that passed through his eyes and his brains. 

"Here you are, our best newly  
brewed cup of Joe that can never be compared to Mabel's brew, bacon and eggs, also 3 stacks of pancakes. It's on the house by the way, except for the bacon and eggs." Dipper blinked at his food. Feeling something fishy.

"Um, Wendy. I didn't order pancakes." A smile was on the waitress face. A smile that made Dipper widen his eyes at the sudden realization. "That was today?" He said in a hushed tones. 

"Thanks for the help." She left him alone, making him remember event from long long ago. The days Dipper helped Wendy forget about Robbie's breakup with her.

They had it good. Until Robbie realized that his infatuation with Wendy was different from the love he felt for Tambry. Thus, they broke up after being together for 6 years.

At that time, Wendy was still stuck on her mother's sudden death and only became worse after she failed her final year in the University. Her father was already disappointed when she didn't follow his footsteps, after hearing the news, she was an inch away from jumping down a cliff.

At that time, Dipper was the only one on her side. He supported her like a brother she never had and gave her advice when she needed it. 

Dipper doesn't actually remember the day, but apparently she did. Even if she was over it, Wendy treated the day she recovered as a Holy day and would thank Dipper anyway she could.

The male hoped that she only thought that he was 'pretending' to have forgotten since she'd only shrug when he says he didn't know. 

He took a fork and sliced the yolk in half, watching intently as the liquid inside flowed out. Somehow, it resembles how blood exits the human body when wounded. If only that liquid was a beautiful scarlet rather than that golden yellow he despises. 

He suddenly awoke from his thought and turned his eyes away from the food. Was he getting worked up from an egg? God, Dipper. You're sinking in faster than before. He told himself.

In the years that have passed, the hitman no longer found any malice towards taking lives of others. He felt dirty, still but guilt left his systems for a long time now. 

He shook his head after remembering the days he tried to make use of that guilt. Making others seem less pitiable that killing them would make him feel more at ease.

Some days, it helped and the others were . . . . less fortunate experiences.

Until now, the screams of the child who saw him kill his father echoed in his ears and even the sound of a gun shot that pierced through the forehead of the lad haunted him. Innocents were killed, not just those corrupt so that his identity may remain a mystery. 

Was he a villain for taking the lives of those who were innocent witnesses to his acts? Or was he a Warrior of Justice that killed the enemies of humanity and those corrupt to the core? Either way, he was a killer. A killer without anyway to redeem himself. 

He shouldn't have spaced out again. He suddenly lost his appetite for his eggs and bacon. He was kind of thankful for the pancakes now. He poured out a tad bit of Maple syrup watching as it slowly fell from it's container.

Suddenly, his eyes widened when the syrup he poured was a familiar shade of red. "Blood?" He glanced at the container in his hand. 

Oh.

It was ketchup.

Dipper placed the sauce back to where he got it and massaged his temple. He usually  
doesn't see things like this unless he was dreaming. To be more precise, whenever he dreamed about the countless of people he had killed. Maybe it was just lack of sleep. He tried to think of the situation in a more logical way to not step over his boundaries.

He's already at the point of no return.

It took a while for him to finally reclaimed his composure. The brunette decided that it was just hallucinations due to the lack of sleep, it happened to many people. He still eats the meal in front of him, despite the passing thoughts of the past.

To his own surprise, Ketchup and Pancakes were great together. But it's advised to not try this again.

He finishes the book after finishing his food. Yet no answers were found for his question. I Moments later, he lets out a sigh then closes the thick cover. 

Once Again, there was nothing written that could help him find away to defeat Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's short!!
> 
> I'm sorry TToTT I had a bad day


	5. Random Reruns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's point of view of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's say Bill had a heart. And that concludes the explanation of this chapter!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> YEY FOR CHAPTERS FILLED WITH GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!!!

The demon still remembered he first saw his little Pine Tree. 

The vast land of Gravity Falls had mystery's that man knew not of. A pair of children, twins at the young age of 10 roamed the forests. They longed for an adventure that they would never forget. So they did. Dipper did at least. 

Mabel always thought her twin's fantasies were because of his doodling too much on his personal journal which at that time was a small notepad. 

But the younger twin knew better than think of it as mere fantasies. He, of course, wanted to bring Mabel to these adventures of his. But the thought of not wanting to cause harm to his sister would always cross his mind.

So everyday, Bill watched as the lad went from on edge of the forest to the other. Befriending and studying some anomalies while avoiding others. The notepad couldn't suffice anymore and sice then, he'd always carry around a thick journal. 

Summer was ending and thy had to go back to their parents. From the times and moments spent in Gravity falls, Dipper finished writing 2 books filled with sketches and hidden messages in invisible ink, seen only through ultraviolet rays.

The triangle demon felt like he a human who got his favorite TV show discontinued when the boy left. He didn't see anything amusing nor worth his time since then.

Two years later, the twins once again visited their Grunkles. He decided at that moment to involve himself with the boy. Maybe even get some entertainment out of him.

That memory did no justice to Bill. Past memories had the same feel as how uncomfortable it is having a ghosts follow you around. Awkward and discomforting.

Demons live for an eternity and if they spend most of their time looking back, they'd spend their lifetimes for nothing. Yet here he was, a proud demon, feeling the need to remember the days of meeting that curious young boy. 

He scowled at himself for having such a weakness. What caused him to feel something for the human? 

No. He needs to stop wasting time He had plans, BIG plans. Time was ticking and his pawns are in their places. 

The Queen has long left the side of the king and was already engaging war with the enemy pieces. He only had to eliminate a few more of the white king's officials to win this game.

Eight Ball entered the room, observing the man silently before getting the approval to speak. "The rest of the invitations have been sent, my Lord. The maids are starting to decorate for tonight's party."

A grin was on his face seconds later. The first phase of his plans are starting. "Very good, continue supervising the even and report to me if anything wrong is to happen."

"Yes, my Lord." He bows politely and leaves. The Party, his plans, everything is coming into place. He didn't have time to think of useless such useless things. Right now, he needed focus and determination. 

No matter how hard he tried though, he never could stop having a certain brunette pass his mind every now and then. Would he be like this if that man had accepted his invitation?

Bill wasn't playing around when he asked for Dipper to be his partner. Yet he knew the human thought he was playing around once again. 

Pale hands rode their way through golden locks as the demon stared at the countless of video footages of people all around the city. All these knowledge, information, facts and secrets he held couldn't help him in gaining something he really wanted.

Bill stood out of his chair. Needing something to occupy himself, he decided to see what his people were doing.

Meanwhile, in another hidden room somewhere in another city or maybe even another country, a man wearing a blue suit sat on his chair with a proper posture as he read through the report given to him by a certain acquaintance of him.

"A party sponsored by Bill Cipher?" He questioned the legitimacy of this news. Bill hated social gatherings, he knew that very well. Yet here in his hands was proof that he will be hosting an event tonight. "Interesting. I might as well visit, for the sake of being an old friend."

Maybe Dipper was right. Something really is about to happen. And maybe it's taking a turn for the worse than it is for the better. Hopefully, this was just because he didn't get any proper sleep for two days in a row due to his research. But he knew, something really isn't right. And it's about to happen this time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter written in the same day as the previous chapter.


	6. Suddenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel forgot to mention the party and Dippee has a sudden mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are too short. I'll start making them long after the next chapter.
> 
> Warning: Grammar still sucks. And still too lazy to check.

He received a sudden order from his superiors. He still had a day before his next actual target but they feeling in his gut said other wise.

He felt something wrong these past few days. The fact that his instincts were going mad, made him feel very wary of this next job. And true to what his feeling, it really was different.

Today, it was not sneaking in and gather information nor kill the target painfully or painlessly. Today, it was kidnap a certain professor and beat information out of him. Torture can be used or any mentally traumatizing methods can be used.

Dipper would have been used to the sight of gore by now but cold sweat still dripped down his cheek. This was not just any professor, this was Fiddleford MacGucket. 

"Dip-dop?" Mabel called for the attention of his brother who was looking at his phone intently. They were in the middle of breakfast when a ring disturbed their twin time. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Uh, sorry. Could you repeat that?" He didn't even save her a glance, since he was too busy replying back that he'll commence his mission exactly 150 minutes from now. Luckily, he had pressed the send button before Mabel had the phone in her clutches.

"I said no phones on the table." The older female huffed out. She placed the phone next to her plate, thankfully facing down.

Dipper apologized and continued to eat, Mabel still stuck on her ramblings. He would laugh or comment a few words on her words but that was it. His mind was still preoccupied on different plans to kidnap his target. And he needed to do it fast, his deadline is an hour before sunset of today. 

He didn't even know the target's schedule yet, how could he plan accurately with hardly any preparedness. He guess he would just wing it. 

After a quick breakfast, Dipper had morning classes today. It was lucky enough that the professor was on leave today. He didn't have to take any attendance nor fill in the Post examination that was supposedly happening today.

Due to the lack of info and leads, he decided to go find the only person he could trust to give him information. 

"That brain surgeon who had a seminar a few says ago?" Pacifica started looking for something at the stacks of paper in her office, temporary office in the school that is. In the future she'll inherit her dad's company and the chairman role, thus it was arranged that she would start learning how things worked at a young age. "According to this, he doesn't actually have a house."

He hands Dipper a piece of paper and starts reading. "It's also written that his address in his own laboratory. You hired a homeless person that does experiments that no one knows what it is about to give a seminar to the many doctors and surgeons of tomorrow. Great move, Paz."

She shrugged at his words, still standing with a prideful scorn. "He was the best of the best despite his hobbies. Anyways, I don't even know why you want to visit him."

"He wanted to make me in as an apprentice, maybe of his so called experimentations." He raises the data of the man. "Mind if I take this?"

The female shooed him away after a small nod. She was too busy to argue with him, it was just a copy either way so it should be fine. With no time to spare, he decided to start his mission with only an hour and fifteen minutes left on the deadline.

"Who's there?!" A old man's voice yelled at the door of the makeshift house. Currently, Dipper was in the middle of a junk yard that was long abandoned by its owner. Lots of left over trash was left in the lot and it didn't take a genius to notice a small shack like structure at the very of it

"It's me." Dipper says as he saw the figure open the rusted metal door. 

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the kid with the hat!" Fiddleford opened the door wider for his guest to enter. "Come one in, kid! I have ta show ya my latest revelation."

"Its Dipper, not kid." He let himself in, astonished to see the marvelous number of test tubes and vials her and there. Amounts of different specimens that weren't normal per say and the chemicals that were not allowed for the public to know of. This was a dream lab for Dipper.

"You did know that most of things here are illegal." He told the surgeon. The only reply the hitman got was an annoying laugh and a slap in the back.

"Why do you think I live here, in a place with no cameras and witnesses that the government can use against me?" He continued cackling.

Dipper mustered not give a laugh of his own, only a smirk was seen. "Then this will be much easier than I thought."

McGucket felt his consciousness fade after feeling something at the back of his neck. When he awoke, he saw nothing but black. 

He had a blindfold over his eyes. His hands were also tied behind the metal chair and his feet were in the same predicament. The surgeon's torso was also feeling the uncomfortably tight knot of the thick rope.

"Looks like your awake. It was easy to drag you, to my surprise really. You don't eat much do you? Well, with that lab, I wouldn't either. I'd spent my days doing discovering every mystery I could get my hands on. Is that what you do everyday? Mut be nice?" Mountains of questions were asked before the gag in the old man's mouth was taken off, so was his blindfold. 

"You?" Dipper showed a smile, but it was empty. It help no affection nor any sincere emotion. He practically made the room colder with just that movement. Fiddleford could feel the fear in his mind that was consuming his mind.

"Welcome to the Mind scape! Or whatever Cipher calls this place." The hitman had a clear sarcasm in his voice. But he wasn't amused, the brunette knew this wasn't time to joke around.

The room was a clean white, other than for the frightening number of torture devices. Shoes clicked and clipped as Dipper circled the tied man. 

He received another set of orders and questions he needed to ask. A recorder and camera was hidden in the four corners of the room. And a flash from the cameras signalled for the hitman to start.

In his hands were pliers, old rusted pliers that still had a few dried blood on its tips. "This is gonna hurt you more than it will to me. Don't worry though, just spill everything and you'll get a painless death." He didn't need anyone knowing his identity. The only dark secret he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all about the torture.So expect Violence.
> 
> And blood.
> 
> Lots and lots of it.


	7. Interrogate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mcgucket wakes up and finds himself tied up. Well, like that wasn't expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame auto correct for anything wrong and my stupid grammar.
> 
> Sorry I took a while. I finally finished my exams!!!!!
> 
> Also does anyone here know or is part of the CAT or Citizenship Advancement Training? Comment below if you are.
> 
> Also, since there's no school tomorrow and I'm free from anything school related, l'll be fixing all my typos from chapter one to now.

The old man shivered as he watched The younger male standing in front of him. It has been a minute or two since Dipper said anything.  
His right hand didn't let go of the rusted pliers and the other was inside the pocket of his navy blue hoodie. The boots the hitman had on would clunk when he tapped his feet to the white tilled floor but that was about the only thing to be heard around the room. 

Fiddleford felt like he was getting more grey hair by the seconds that passed. He wasn't even 70 yet to worry about looking old but with the amount of stress he's getting, he's pretty sure that wrinkles and grey hair were appearing as moments passed. He would try to wriggle to loosen the ropes once in a while but it only caused his lab coat to get creases. 

Nothing could be done to escape. He couldn't even see a door, much less an exit. There was no windows either, no to way mirrors nor air vents on the walls. This room spelled 'Isolation' and help will be the last thing he'll be able to get.

"So." Dipper finally talked, breaking the ice. "Let's start with a very simple question."

The man tore away his eyes from the floor and stared at the emotionless orbs of light brown. Rather than emotions, it held a curiosity so vast that even the surgeon couldn't understand what he wanted. 

"How do you know Bill?" It wasn't part of the orders that were sent, Dipper knew that. He also knew that he would be pardoned by Bill once again. He always was. Bill couldn't do anything to bring the boy's curiosity to contentment. Even after giving him so much knowledge that hardly anyone could get, he was still in need of more.

McGucket swallowed, hard. Bill Cipher was a name he could never forget. With the things that are happening right now, he didn't know what to say anymore. "I. . . I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to put a brave front.

Dipper didn't buy it. Bill wouldn't want information from someone unrelated to the situation, he knew that. The demon may be heartless and soulless but he still had a thing for keeping only those needed around. "I warned you already. Talk and I won't hurt you, it'll be fast and painless." His negotiations failed as his target repeats his words. 

It starts with a painful blow to the head with the pliers, the hitman not caring at the loud thunk that the contact brought. "Ready to talk yet?"

The old man had blood dripping out of his lips. He frowned at the younger male, clear disappointment reflecting in his dark eyes. His glasses cracked, he assumed so was his skull but maybe he was overestimating the hit. The only thing he knew was, his sight was blurry and he had a metallic taste in his mouth. "Kid, no Dipper. Why are you acting like this?" 

Why was he acting like this? Why WAS he like this? The brunette wish he could just laugh this entire situation off as a joke. 

The professor knew nothing of what Dipper was had went through so he shouldn't simply judge the younger twin's actions. It's not like he wanted to become like this in the first place.

Though, who was Dipper to complain, he hardly knew anything about the other as well. What the hitman knew about the weak man was based upon the little information that was written in that one piece of paper given by Pacifica.

"When were in this situation, don't call me that." He grabbed the target's cheeks and forced him to make eye contact. "In the mind scape, people know me as Tyrone. The people who call me Dipper here are as good as dead." Only his contractor got away with calling him by his name while on the job. His only remaining name that others can call, the one that symbols he is still human and would remind him how he had a life pass the death and murder.

"Bill did this to you, didn't he? I know more than you think." Dipper ignored the flinch in his hand. So he does know something, not like the brunette didn't have assumptions already. "He. . . I made a contract with him before. He gave me access to other worlds and allowed me to further my study on creatures as I pleased. My supernatural research flourished cause of that. But of course, there was a catch."

The hands let go of the surgeon's face and allowed him to look at the floor once again. "He took my family in exchange. My wife, my son and burned everything I had lived for till nothing but ashes were left. He played me so. . . . I ran, hid and here I am today."

"You did know he hates it the most when you run." Bill hated his toys escaping. Which is why he always had a way to find out if anything happens with his pieces. The CCTV footages in his office were but a small fraction of his methods. He was a demon, you couldn't question what they were. "I thought you knew Bill."

"Aye, I did. When he was still a demon that saw humans as nothing but toys." Fiddleford smirked. That son of a bitch was changing, just looking at the human in front of him was proof enough. In the days that he was bound by the contract, Bill loved to play mind games as he did his research. Loved to mess with the old him, to the point that he required a three hour therapy session everyday after running away. Until now, he was still scarred from seeing nightmares and the horrors. "You seem to have it easy. Still humane. Still Dipper."

The next strike was a kick to the gut which caused the tied man to fall backwards with the chair, his spine absorbing the impact of the kick and the fall.

"Let's move one shall we?" Dipper didn't want to make this anymore personal than it already was. He placed his boot on top of the surgeon's face. "Tell me, have you told anyone about your research? A friend? A sponsor? Even an acquaintance?"

A sudden shudder showed the answer, this man had told another. the hitman waited for him answer. He wanted to see if Fiddleford would be wise to finally speak.

"No one, I told no one." Dipper frowned in his words. He hated when people lied to him, he hated when people deceived him, he hated being fooled by people who carried only an eight of his knowledge. Maybe even smaller.

The brunette lowered his face to the man and placed the pliers into one of his molars. "Better say the name, or else." A loud screamed filled the white room as the teeth was ripped out. "Thou shalt lie."

"I-I didn't know him personally!" He finally admitted. "I met him while I was sneaking around my old lab, he was the reason I had to find a more hidden lab."

The military boots were really tough and irritating in Fiddleford's face, it was also heavy and directly on top of the gap in his gums. To make things worse, every second that passed those boots would push down harder at him.

"A name. Give me a name, McGucket." Dipper watched as the smirk under his boots disappeared. More blood dripped out, staining his sole but he could always wipe it later. So since he'll just clean it later, it wouldn't hurt to get it even more dirtier. He grabbed those light brown locks that had grey sticking out here and there. His pale hand gripped the hair right before pulling him up. 

"I told you, I don't know!" there was the same shudder as before. Dipper lets out a number of tsk sounds and circled the man. He aimed the pliers at one of the nails in the tied right hand and pulled down quickly. 

Another scream was let out, tears clouding his vision further. "I didn't kn-know him! We didn't intro-introduce ourselves." He sobbed and stuttered in his speech causing a small sadistic grin to form in the hit man's face. That's when McGucket realized something.

It wasn't that Dipper had it easy, he just bore with it. Accepted his fate, unlike him who ran away like the coward he was. Humans do not grin like that, they do not have eyes like that. As much as he looked human, he long lost his conscience in being human.

Pity was reflected into the eyes of the target, it just made the brunette grow even more angry. Pity? In such a situation? It's like feeling sorry for the devil just cause people called him evil. He wasn't called evil, he IS evil itself. He pulled another nail to get the man's attention. "I don't have all day."

"Ford! His name is Ford, that's all I know!!" Whimpers resounded in the room as the professor started to cry in pain. 

A raised eyebrow was the only emotions seen in Dippers face. "You're not fucking with me, right? Fiddleford, Ford, isn't that a tad bit obvious."

The surgeon shook his head. "It's the t-truth. Hic. He called himself f-Ford. And I told him I was Mc. hic. Gucket." Pain was starting to fill him. He could still feel the sudden pull of his nails and until now, feels the warm blood flowing down from his fingers and his gums. 

Thankfully, the younger male accepted his answer after seeing that he showed no signs of lying. "Ford, huh? Sounds familiar, like the other millions named Ford in the world. Well enough of that, next question."

"What was his goal? This so called 'Ford'."

"I-I don't know." Once again, he stuttered between sobs. A blow on the left arm caused a loud crack to echo and it made him let out the yell stuck on his throat, he was sure that something broke. "Pl-Please stop!"

"You don't just give out your secret to anyone, specially something like this to someone like a stranger." Dipper reasoned with him. He was still unamused with the man's lies. If he didn't want to get hurt, why won't he just say the truth? He was hiding something, something of importance maybe. It should be, if it wasn't then the brunette just wasted him time.

The Pliers clicked as Fiddleford watched with terror filled eyes the boredom growing in Dipper. He was playing with the blood stained metal, opening and closing it again and again. "I'm waiting."

He swallowed the blood in his mouth, despite the disgusting metallic taste. "He. . . he uhh." He sniffs and hide a hiccup under his breath. "He knew. . .hic. . .he also knew Bill." The surgeon whispered, a voice hardly hearable. 

Though Dipper heard it, he didn't like the way it was said. Secretive and untrusting. He placed his shoes on the man's lap to keep the chair still as he punched the target's face, hard. The nose didn't look right from his angle, probably broke it and a black eye decorated the right side of his face. Blood dripped down his nostril and more tears fell down.

"For such an old man, you're a total wimp!" Dipper gripped the man's hair again. "If I was in your place, I would be glaring daggers at my kidnapper but nope, you're just siting there, sobbing while pitying me."

"Di-Dipper, you. . you don't have to do this!" The light brown hair with white here and there was being pulled towards the hitman. Mcgucket winced and swallowed the blood that was pooling in his tongue. "Bill is just using you! I know you don't want this!" It took all of his courage for him to say that out loud. He was scared of Bill, the demon which laughed as he ripped an innocent child apart then violated a loving wife before slowly killing her right in front of the husband and father. 

That demon never held a sane mind, he ruled over chaos and insanity. Yet he still made an idiotic move of trusting him. Years later, the same man who trusted him was tied to a chair, bloodied and shivering.

The kidnapper stared at the dark eyes of the sobbing man. Didn't want to do this? Surely, he lost the care and guilt in killing but he had to admit, he never liked it.

But there was one thing he'd never admit. No, he didn't like killing. But he found the rush and sight of scarlet amusing.

He loathed himself on days in which he'd laugh after killing a target. An tint of insanity resounded in his laughter as crazed eyes longed for the beautiful color of blood. The rush in his system always ached for more than a simple clean kill and maybe right now, the order to torture, can help satisfy that urge.

"Maybe I do hate it. And maybe I don't." The brunette reached for the his beloved knife hidden on his jacket. "It's my own decision, not yours."

He slammed the sharp object to the target's right shoulder and grinned as a scream echoed through the room. The symphony of pain and suffering was a beautiful melody.

"Want to hear something funny though?" He twisted the handle and watched as more liquid flowed out. "I'm not even asking you questions that Bill made me ask. This is all for my own entertainment." He pushes it down deeper.

Fiddleford's throat was starting to hurt as he continued to scream in pain. The chestnut eyes of the boy no longer showed indifference, it had a stain he thought only the demon he ran from had. His shoulder felt warm from the amount of blood exiting his wound. Even more flowed out as the knife was pulled out, a short yell came along.

The knife was aimed at the neck this time, the tip drawing blood where his Adam's apple was. Slowly, Dipper traced it down all the way to the middle of his collar bones. "You said you were researching about the supernatural even before you met Bill. Why exactly?"

The younger male didn't get a reply as the older man heaved and panted. A frown replaced his grin. "So what? I made you scream too much. Continue not talking and a soar throat is the least of your problems." He took the knife away from the man's skin.

It took a few more moments before the man could gain back enough air to calm himself. "I . . . I was involved in a cult. I was the leader of the group." He coughed. "We helped people. hic. forget about anomalies that c-could hinder their ordinary lives."

He lifted his head, not remembering when he let it hang down. "But not every memory was erasable. We had to know more about the supernatural. hic. And so, my research began."

Dipper raised an eyebrow at his story. "Cult? What's the name?" He unconsciously looked for his bag remembering that he didn't bring it to the mind scape. He was only a few more pages to finishing the 3rd journal and he forgot to bring it when he might just find more information about Bill Cipher's past and this unknown cult.

"W-we were named the Society of the Blind Eye. We made sure civilians could live their lives without knowing anything about the unknown." He drew in a large puff of air before exhaling slowly. "But after I ran, I no lon-longer know what happened to it." 

"That is enough!" A voice boomed as a yellow triangle demon entered the scene. "Oh boy, kid. I knew you hate following the rules but is it so hard to ask him a few questions?"

Dipper shrugged and hid the knife back in jacket after wiping the blood on the stained coat of the run away man. "Didn't interest me."

Bill sighed and took his floating top hat off his head then started to rub off the dust on top of it. "And you even battered up the man before I could extract info from him." He returned the hat back to its place. "I like you, kid. A LOT. Hell, you're the only thing I find amusing in this world. But doesn't mean I won't lose my patience one of these days."

"Boohoo. Suck it up, Bill." Dipper made his way to the white wall that had no exit. Fiddleford could only watch in complete confusion on what was happening. Bill was being insulted by a human and he was not angry. Dipper was still there, alive and even glaring at this one eyed triangle. The weirdest was the fact that Bill was interested in a human, not as a toy but something else. His eyes had a softness that the professor thought could never appear in those cold orbs. "Ugh fuck, I forgot." The brunette turned one more time at the tied up man, snapping his fingers and revealing a switch. "I told you not to call me Dipper. I almost forgot to punish you."

Bill couldn't help but slap a hand on his face and drag it down as the scientist who he should be asking questions too was screaming in pain. Electric currents came out of the metal chair and started shocking Fiddleford. No wires were attached anywhere yet electrons still continued to zap him.

Feeling that it was enough, Dipper turns off the switch and watches as the man's pupils go back his head and faints. "I'm Tyrone here." He murmured before facing the Demon who was not amused. "Sorry, I accidentally made your little source pass out." Sarcasm filled every word.

"Pine tree, you are dismissed. Get out of the mind scape." He pointed to a door that suddenly appeared on the wall Dipper was heading to.

The human couldn't help but grin as he caused his contractor another head ache. "My pleasure." He left, not wasting another moment to leave.

Bill could only watch the silhouette of the male disappear. He started rubbing his brick head and then looked at the unconscious body next to him. He snaps his fingers, a bucket of ice appears and poured itself on the man. A sudden rush woke Mcgucket up as he stared at the demon with a horrified face.

"Long time no see, Professor Fiddleford Mcgucket."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacay, only a week away!!!!!
> 
> For me, that is. I don't know about you guys. My school stars early in June and ends in the start of April. Sooo in my place, that is a very early start and a veeery late end. Some of the school here already stopped classes at March 18.
> 
> Anyways, I passed my exams!!!!!!  
> \\(T°T)/ I finished submitting my portfolios to 3 different teachers. I still have to do my thesis. But at least most of my work is done.
> 
> And I made a minor mistake on a comment before. I'm not on my final year yet, I'm still grade 9 or 3rd year in Junior High school.


	8. The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens here. Mabel still hasn't told Dipper about the party and it's only a few hours away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabes and Dipdop solo chap I guess.
> 
> Once again, pardon my stupid grammar and my phone's auto correct. I would have turned it off but it helps me with my spelling, SOMETIMES!

Society of the Blind Eye

>Search

. . . . 

No match found

 

Blind Eye Supernatural Help 

>Search

. . . . . . . . 

No match found

 

Supernatural Experts to help citizens

>Search

. . . . . . . 

No match found

 

Ford Supernatural Expert

>Search

.. . . . . . 

No match found

 

Dipper lets out a sigh as he closed the laptop. Nothing. There was nothing about the Society of the Blind Eye. Nothing on the web, books, forums. Not even any kind of hidden membership only websites.

Maybe there was no such thing, or what if it was already an abandoned cult. Fiddleford mentioned that he used to be the leader, a cult without someone to dominate them is as good as a book club without books. Not the most accurate example but it felt that way to him.

He let his hand glide it's way to his hair, rubbing his scalp to try and soothe himself. Maybe, he should have stayed longer. Even if he hated being in the presence of Bill, he could have gotten more information if he listened to Bill's interrogation.

The downside is the fact that he'd be too fascinated by the gory scene to actually listen to the questions being asked. So he guessed, it was a better decision to leave. Still, not finding about the cult was making Dipper annoyed. Once again, more knowledge that Bill never gave to him.

It seemed like making a deal with him was worthless if the demon kept hiding things from him. He glanced at his bulky backpack. Then again, it wasn't all that useless.

He reached for his journal in the bag across the table, the third book that catalogued all his adventures. Half of he pages were filled with normal words that described different anomalies he met and studied about. The other half was in an undecipherable language that Bill usee to write about alternate universes. The triangle gave Dipper a crash course on how to write, speak and read his secret language which allowed him access to Bill's knowledge about other dimensions.

Though the journal wasn't complete, of course. He still had pages that were left blank by the said demon. Dipper would try to add something in the journal once in a while but he could fill in the entire book. It seemed to supply itself with new paper every time he tried to fill in one page. So the book was never finished, well almost. The weird thing was every time he wrote something about Bill that was a fact, the paper won't increase. It was as if, it was waiting for something. Something about Bill Cipher.

He flipped the page that explained of a dimension where people were half monsters. The possibility that a magical outbreak happened cause of a powerful being made alterations to everyone's DNA, causing humans to become half monsters. He read thoroughly of the great flood that happened in their realm, killed of a third the world's population and left the rest miserable in their new forms. 

Apparently, some universes had magic. Such as an alternative reality in which everyone had a magic core that allows them to use magic. Compatibility wirh magic was a main hurdle, not everyone was born with a core. Those who were born without it, were scorned at by society. 

Another world had the every magical being replace the number of humans. They weren't half but full-blooded monsters that created a society in which humans are but a myth. There was no homo sapiens that survived the 'HUNT', they became extincted before the first dragon was born.

Every alternate dimension had its own history, language, diverse race, society and culture. The brunette has access to all of them, in such an insignificant looking journal. There are days when Dipper is allowed by Bill to come with him to other dimensions. But those days was because of either a question that needed solid evidences to answer or because the Demon had business there and just felt like bringing him along.

In the end, the knowledge wasn't useless. It's just that he felt like it wasn't enough. Dipper closed the book and traced the engraving on the hard cover. His fingers traced the gold hand with six fingers while remembering his grunkle who gave him the journal in the first place. 

In the Pine's annual Summerween when he was 10, he was given three blank thick journal by his favorite grunkle. It had his six fingers as the cover to remind Dipper it was given by him and not his twin. It wasn't actually Christmas nor their Birthday but he still accepted the gift. Mabel got Waddles, a pig from the fair. Now, Waddles was fully grown and was still in Gravity Falls.

Dipper sighed again and placed the book back to his bag. He needed to stop remembering Gravity Falls. He didn't have to remember the incident that happened there, clearly Mabel didn't. He grabs his computer from the table and his bag and makes his way to his room.

"Dippy! Sorry I'm late! I was shopping with Pacifica." Mabel suddenly barges in the condo holding two garment bags. "Get up and shower!" She announce before tossing one of things she was holding to Dipper. 

The male twin almost lost his grip of his Laptop as he tried to catch the flying bag. He gave his twin a look that said "Really?".

She simply giggled before passing him on the hall towards their room. " Hurry up though, Paz is picking us up in 2 hours."

Dipper was dumbfounded as Mabel just shut the door and left him without any explanation. This wasn't the first that she made some kind of reservation or plans for somewhere forgetting or without telling him but was it really that hard to just mention it a day before? 

Well.

Its not like he had anything planned either way so why not. 

Once again, the brunette continued making his way to his room. His hands were full so he had to kick the door open with force. 

There wasn't anything special about this place. It had blue walls with white stripes, a sky blue carpet on the entire floor, a bed good for two, a study table with a lamp and glass door that led to a balcony. He also had a separate bathroom. He placed his stuff on the white covers, careful to not wrinkle whatever clothes were inside the garment bag. 

If this a dress again, he swear that Mabel was really gonna taste his fury.

Slowly he opened the zipper, eyes widening at the sight.

Luckily, it wasn't what he feared. It was the complete opposite of a dress. A perfectly neat and extravagant looking tuxedo. He tried to touch the fabric, surprised on how smooth it felt on his skin. He may not be an expert on clothes but he knows this was not cheap.

This was not some kind of fancy dinner that Pacifica invites them to. This was real formal event that requires gentlemen in fancy bows and ties while women wore fancy gowns. "Ugh, Mabel!" He groans while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

This is why sometimes he wishes for her to tell him one day in advance. The things he tolerates for his only sibling. 

Nothing could be helped as he made his way to his bathroom. The green tiles of the bathroom contrasted well with the blue theme of the bedroom, at first he hated it but he grew to love it. He could smell the stench of blood from him, for some reason. He already to three baths before Mabel came, yet he still felt like blood covered him like sweat.

"Fucking Dammit." He murmurs.

After opening the shower and drizzling himself, he took his blue scrub and poured some liquid soap on it. Suds formed as the male started rubbing the rough object in his skin, it wasn't too hard but it was enough to make Dipper feel like he was cleaning away the blood.

Blood.

He hated the smell of it. He hated the feel of it in his skin. Yet why is it that the sight of blood made him feel so content. It made him feel so happy. The brunette knew, at this point, he was probably mad. But not enough that he lacked a certain amount of common sense.

Scrub. Rinse. Scrub. Rinse. He kept in repeating the cycle until he thought that he had wanted enough time. His sister usually teased how he bathes longer than a girl did but it wasn't because he felt conscious about his cleanliness. He just wants to try and remove the feel of his sins from his skin. But he knew it wouldn't ever leave. And here he thought he lost his guilt.

So he gave up cleaning himself and started working on his hair, washing it with Pine scented shampoo then rinsing. He then applied conditioner. Yes, he uses conditioner. You think only Mabel had the right?

Either way, washing his hair was faster than cleaning his body. He then begins to shave and brush his teeth in the mirror, inspecting anything wrong with his looks.

He still looked like a 16 year old kid despite being 21 years old, only if he kept himself properly which he did rarely. Dipper dries himself then heads back to his room.

To his surprise, he actually looked quite good in a tuxedo. Not in a vain kind of way. The black Jacket made him look the way his leather jackets and black themed clothes did, cool but mature. The trousers were as equally black as the jacket and partnered it with a newly shined pair of black shoes, he never thought he'd actually use it Mabel gave it to him a long time ago. 

His shirt was pure white. The brunette had to slap some sense into him as he thought of this that he shouldn't. So what if it was pure and looked very very stainable? It doesn't mean you can mix a beautiful natural shade of scarlet in it. 

Suppress it, Dipper. Seriously, why was he getting so much urges these days? It was never like this before, specially after loosing his guilt. 

The vest was a tad bit tight but not too anniying for him. French-style cuffs were on the sleeves of the shirt, making it look elegant. He placed the bow tie under his collar with no idea on how it. 

All in all, He looked like some kind of Earl going to a royal ball. Or it could be slightly exaggerated, Dipper never did know much about parties or social gatherings. He read this in books but never attended any.

He knew proper etiquette, how to greet people especially ladies, respectful replies and compliments, what not to say it do and even the important things to remember during a social gathering. At least he had enough knowledge of it to take away the nervousness that was building up at the pit of his stomach. 

He looked away from the bathroom mirror when a knock pulls him from his thoughts. "Hey, Dipper. Can you help me with my hair?" The soft voice of her sister made the male brunette smile.

"Yeah, be out in a sec." He straightens out his suit and look one final time at the mirror. The female twin's eyes widened at the handsome figure of his brother.

"Dipper, I know that you like looking like a strange need but damn do you great in a suit!" she exclaims. 

Mabel wore a pink gown that showed her body's figure quite well. Though, the neck line made was too low for his tastes. If he sees anyone eyeing her sister, beware. The Upper part of her gown was filled with pattern of graceful flowers that bloomed here and there while the bottom was a flowing pink silk that had rifles at the end. It looked so simple yet when she wears it, so dazzling. "Let me just fix your bow."

Her soft hand made contact with the untied tie hanging from Dipper's neck. She swiftly and effortlessly knotted the bow, patting her twin's shoulders after. "Perfect."

From her matching purse, the older twin grabbed a camera. "Scarpbook-ortunity!" She said before capturing an image of Dipper. "Now that that's done, help me with my hair! Paz will be here any minute!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite boring, I know. I had to go back to my journalism days for this XD It's like a news article with a mix of Feature writing. 
> 
> Bear with me today, let's call this dull chapter the calm before the storm shall we XD
> 
> I'll try to make the next chap exciting, I promise!


	9. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rising action. 
> 
> Dipper realizes a TAD bit late of who's the host. And they won't spend much time in the party because of the net phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update!!!
> 
> Summer just makes me lazy most of the time and I've been trying to get the sleep I lost from school. Good news though, expect another update tomorrow or the day after.

Dipper had been silent the entire ride to their destination. Mainly because he wasn't allowed to butt in on Pacifica and Mabel's flirting game. Much to his disgust, he had to tolerate it. Mabel was his beloved sister and Pacifica had helped him many times so it was the least he could do.

But listening to cheesy pick-up lines and love quotes being passed between them while they kissed and held hands is not something easily ignored. All the male could do was look outside the window and pretend he never existed.

He didn't even know where they were going, all the female blonde said was it was a formal event. She even smirked at him since she knew how much Dipper hated socializing. Lights from buildings continued to pass glossy hazel eyes til they reached part of the town which was near the untouched forest reserve. It was supposed to become a park but some nature freaks came and saved the place saying there was an endangered animal living there. But an endangered animal living so close to the city was hardly, in the end though it was still believed so now it was turned to a reserve.

The forest served as a barrier to the neighboring city, it covered half of the entire estate as if wanting to isolate it but failed. It was a good source of fresh air so no one minded. Smoke was the problem of many places, so the trees helped in the sense of lessening them.

Dipper was surprised to see light beyond those wooden trunks. In the middle of the forest was where they were headed? Wasn't this place off limits. Apparently, it wasn't to the host of the party. 

A large black and gold mansion was hidden behind tall greenery, making it seem like a hideout. Though if it was meant to be hidden then no one would have a party this big. Limos and luxury cars were parked in the large area next to the mansion. A fountain was in front of the entrance and so was a driveway. The Northwest limo made a round about to the entrance, the driver exiting first to open the door of the car for them. 

"Wow, it's even bigger than your house!" Mabel said as she took hold of her girlfriend's arm. Pacifica let out a puff of air, showing how angered she felt on that phrase. Because in all honesty, the place really was bigger than her house. Maybe even two times it's size.

The mansion had a European look, totally foreign for people who lived in the US. But of course, the rich didn't look surprised. They lived in the of lap luxury, European houses were like a common design. The windows had triangular images that Dipper swore could feel a sense of familiarity with. White columns held the roof of the entrance on place and black oak door were being opened by large build men in black suits. The walls were a shade of gold that shimmered even in the darkness. Balconies could be seen on the side of the building with people talking outside or leisurely staring of into the dark sky. Black accented the building and even the roof was black. This place seriously seems familiar, the male brunette told himself. 

"Shall we go in then?" Pacifica suggested while leading the way. Dipper followed the two behind, he didn't want to get in between them. 

They entered the entrance, only to be entranced by the interior. It was the same color as it's exterior and looked as if royalty lived here. Variety of expensive antiques and paintings of different sceneries decorated the hallways while thick drapes of a less blinding yellow covered the windows. A red carpet was rolled into the hallways til it reaches the end which was a set of stairs that went a level lower.

Above, the group could see the number of attendees. They all wore fancy suits and dresses, some being too extravagant or too ridiculous to have been worn in a party. Some ladies were also in dresses that exposed too much skin. Though in this age, Dipper didn't understand the meaning of fashion anymore. 

"This is my first time in such an event." Mabel muttered in a whisper, she was obviously insecure. Her dress was simple compared to others but it was her beloved who assured her it would be fine. 

Sometimes the male brunette forgot the reason Mabel brought him to these types of things when it was Pacifica who always calmed her nerves. "The first thing to do should be to greet the host. You coming Dipper?" The blonde turned around to the other twin who had hands inside his pockets and a straight posture.

He shook his head. "I wasn't the one invited here, it was you guys. I'm like a chaperone so I'll just be in the corner. Have fun." The male points at the edge of the room below where other chaperones or body guards waited for their clients. "Don't worry about me, I'll find a way to entertain myself." 

A nod came from the pair. They grace fully stride down the flight of steps, Dipper a few steps away. They separated ways as they reached the bottom. "See you later." Mabel said to her brother before giving him a kiss on the cheeks. He chuckles then walks to the side. 

When he finally got away from the suffocating crowd, he let out a sigh of relief. The brunette reaches a hand inside his coat, taking a small pocket book out in a pocket inside. 'Madness and Chaos: The Darkest Parts of Our Minds' the cover read. 

It was something Dipper had bought by chance but never knew why he actually did. The book was complicated. It told about the possibility of madness being within everyone. But only those who accept it are the people who are actually sane. And with the madness came chaos that the insane-sane person commits. It's just plain difficult to understand but it intrigued Dipper.

Suddenly, the brunette felt a shiver go down his spine and he swiftly reaches for his knife hidden on his coat but never showing it. He still held the book with one hand when a man with black hair and orbs with an indigo hue approached. 

"Madness and Chaos? How weird for a person to be interested in a topic such as insanity." His monotone voice held no intentions towards the brunette but his eyes seemed to look at him with pure curiosity.

"Yes, well." Dipper slowly hid the book back to his coat while sliding back the knife back to its spot with other hand. "As the author of the book said, 'Insanity is a topic is to be ignored yet also feared. Within everyone is the same dark forgery of madness that we try to hide for the sense of 'Normality' that allows us to blend in with society."

"True be the words of that man." The unknown male raised his hands toward the brunette. "I'm Strange, Tad Strange. Pleasure to meet you."

The younger male reached for the raised hand and shook it. "Pines. Dipper Pines, and it is I who should be graced to have met you, Mr. Strange." Dipper managed to say with all the respect that he could fake. He was still in doubt of this man's identity and goosebumps were slowly appearing the longer he was in his presence.

"Please call me Tad." They let go of each other. The man wore a business smile that held no emotion what so ever. A smile like that was something familiar to Dipper, it was something he wore in front of strangers. 

He mirrored the man's display and smiled as well. But it was ice cold, not showing emotion nor respect. And Tad seemed to lightly smirk at this. "Then call me Dipper, I wouldn't want to be rude."

"Oh? You were anything but rude, Dipper. It's been a while since I met someone who still has proper manners in social events such as these."

An internal chuckle echoed inside Dipper as he realized his Facade was working. He knew that this man was faking his politeness, he also knew that the man also knew he was faking as well. This may just become an interesting night. 

"I must say, after meeting you I've found myself interested in your book as well. May I? " A gloved hand reached but stopped in respect to personal space. In reply, the brunette took the book from his pocket and politely handed it to the man.

The man read one page and another til minutes passed. In a low voice, he read. "For those who face this phase of uncertainty and fantasy, can only fall deeper or accept their fate." His smirk disappears. "Much is appreciated, Dipper."

"It was of no problem, Tad" He reaches for his book and returns it to its original place.

The blue eyed man cupped his pockets as a vibration from his phone interrupted them. "Excuse me." He said before turning around and muttering softly as air, intentionally not allowing Dipper to hear. But hazel eyes stared at the movement of lips, reading his every quirk.

"Tell him I'll meet him in the morning. No, I don't care about him. He's the one who needs me to survive. Kill him for all I care. So what if his group wants revenge? They are a third rate gang, hardly of any use other than selling drugs. Uh huh. I have bigger fish to fry here. I'll call later." He ends the call and sighs then faces Dipper with an frown.

"You can never find any good employees these days." He massages his temples with his gloved hand. Dipper watched, observing as his pale face contracted in annoyance.

"Sorry for showing you such a hideous side of me, but I best be going." He returns his phone to where it belonged and straightened his black and blue suit. "Thank you for your time, Dipper Pines."

"It was my pleasure, Tad Strange." The man leaves and the cold chill disappeared around Dipper. He hated pretending to be polite since it left a bad taste in his mouth. But something told him, this man was better off as a friend than a foe. 

Feeling relief at being left alone, Dipper raised a hand and ran it on his perfectly fixed hair. It ruffled a bit but since it was waxed, some stayed in place. He really wished he didn't come.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Tyrone or should it be Dipper Pines since you're off duty?" A bleached haired male near Dipper's age came, an arm around a girl only a bit older.

His polite facade was erased and returned to his normal expression. Eyes of boredom coldly stared at the pair. "Pyronica and Gideon, here I thought my night wouldn't get anymore annoying."

Pyronica was in a pink strapless gown that was so low, half of her large chest was already exposed. At least, it showed her curves and was long enough to reach the floor. But it also was designed to showed her back, teasingly until above her round ass. Talk about being the Slut of the group. Dipper knew her from one of his missions, she wouldn't stop flirting with him. She was surprised that a human could resist the charms of a demon, and could only continue to say threats to him since then. Though the threats may be the result of the brunette embarrassing her pink little head in front of the group.

Gideon was an old rival but now was just a strain in the eye. He was once the leader of the Gleeful Family but after killing his father, he became indebted to Bill and his father's killer, Dipper. His group lost all connections and money after loosing their previous head and the bleach haired man couldn't do a thing about it. Now, he is nothing more than a loyal dog to Bill and a rank below his most hated enemy. But that never stopped him from being a total douche. He wore his usual light blue suit and white dress shirt while his hair was still in its hideous do. He became quite thin and more compared to when he was younger so it's not surprising that he is Pyronica's new target.

"So mind telling me what you are doing here, Pines? Pretty sure you weren't invited sice I was the one in charge of giving the invitations." He let go of his partner and crossed his arms.

The brunette's eyes widened. He slapped his hand at the realization. The large hidden mansion, the familiar hue of colors and the presence of these two in a party like this. "Is the host of this party Bill?"

Gideon raised a brow in confusion. "Isn't that why you're here?"

He raced pass them to search for his twin. He will not stay in this place any longer and blow his cover. There are too many people who knew him as Tyrone here, one wrong move and he could expose himself here. 

Mabel greeted everyone they passed, not caring if they returned the gesture or not. Pacifica in the other hand, kept a poker face on. She ignored the other guests as she looked for the host. Mr. B was quite easy to spot. He wore a bright gold suit and black slacks, the eye patch still on and his Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

The man recognizes their silhouette and excused himself to the people he was entertaining. "Well if it isn't Ms. Northwest and Mabel. Glad to see you could make it."

"This is my first time in such an event. I will never pass it up!" Mabel said in an excited tone. 

Bill took a closer look at the two, once again thinking how Mabel looked similar to Pine Tree. If he was guessing correctly, this was the twin who used to follow Dipper around the forest. The demon never really cared about any other human but Pine Tree. Dipped though treasured his sister so much so Bill had to also respect her existence if he wanted to get on the Human's good side. 

Bill reached for the hands and kissed it. The same face the girls on the shop was mirrored in the man. "I haven't properly introduced myself, haven't I?" He let go the two and bowed lightly. "William Cipher, but I am known as Bill by many. Fell free to call me that as well." 

"Well you already know Paz here. So I'm Mabel, Mabel Pines." Bill's assumptions were confirmed. Earth is really such a small place. Well, at least it was for the demon. He had been able to go different dimensions so it was only normal to think that one dimension is smaller compared to the others.

A waiter came around then offered the trio some wine. The blonde male took a glass and so did the older female. But Mabel declined saying she never liked the taste. 

"So Ladies, anything that caught your eyes around my mansion?" He said, a voice full of confidence and pride. He clearly wasn't anywhere near humble. 

Pacifica shrugged and continued to stay quiet. She still didn't like this man no matter what.

"Oh, I liked the antiques that were on the halls. They were like suuuper cool. Are they real? Wait of course they are real, why wouldn't they be. Well I'm sure Dipper liked them. He does like antiques." Mabel giggled without a care in the world.

Bill's eye widened. "Dipper?"

He's my brother. He came with us. But he hates socializing and parties, didn't want to go through crowd so decided to stay in the sidelines." She added.

Dipper? Here? It was shocking, he knew the boy well enough to know that he hated events like these. Full of people in one room and nor enough space to make a clean kill without getting noticed. But who cares about that? Dipper was here. HERE. In the party. AND THAT IS BAD. 

Bill never panics in situations like these. He'd stay calm and collected like always. But this was Dipper thy were talking about, the exemption to everything Bill Cipher. The only human to pique his interest. The only being capable of making the demon feel different. He hated the feeling but still continues to spoil his beloved tree. 

Any moment now, the next phase will start. He had to act fast. "I know it may seem sudden but could you tell me wh-"

A bang resounded in the large room. Too late. All hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while! So yeah no Dark Dipper in this chapter again. Sorry.
> 
> As long as his sister is present, Dipper will never show his dark side. That's just how it is. Sorry XP
> 
> And did I just make the end a cliff hanger? I'm sorry for that, I guess.


	10. Party Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news for Dipper. He didn't have to stay in that party for more than half an hour. 
> 
> Bad News, it wasn't much of a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY!!! 
> 
> I KNOW I PROMISED TO POST YESTERDAY!!!.We went somewhere again so. . . . and the mountains don't have good reception or outlets. The falls was pretty so maybe it was worth it.. 
> 
> So here it is! Once again sorry for my crappy grammar and my phone's auto correct
> 
> Okay, I tried fixing a bit. . . . a lot of grammatical errors in this chap.

Finding two people in a crowd of hundreds is much easier said than done but desperate times call for desperate measures. Dipper continued to look from one place to another for Mabel and Pacifica with no luck whatsoever coming his way. 

It wasn't any help either that the young brunette wasn't used to parties and social events, his rushed movements made other guest scorn or insult him which he couldn't careless about. Members of the Eye Family would give him a short bow or try to greet him though he'd just ignore it. The hitman was too busy for chatter. 

He pushed ahead a woman who in return, let out a quiet yell. She turned to look at the man who dared shove her, only to find that he's already moved on to another spot of the room. 

"Good Evening, Sir Tyro-" A pale hand took hold of the unsuspecting man's neck. His shades slipped off slightly as he was lifted up by Dipper.

The brunette stared at older black haired male, no amusement in his eyes. Only a cold, deep and dark glare that bore into the man's soul. "Don't call me that." 

The man let put a breathless yelp and nodded furiously. "Good." People started noticing their presence as the hitman let the man go. Dipper looked around, not seeing any familiar faces other than people part of the Eye. Once again, he gives attention to the man in black on the floor. "Where's Bill?" 

A shaking hand pointed West, and he was allowed to leave after Dipper got what he needed. He glanced around the audience, as if saying that they should mind their own business. No one dared to deny the silent order of that glance, so they continued to what they were doing.

But Dipper dint stop glancing around slowly moving westward. He took his knife and let it fly into the head of hooded figure that was aiming a gun at someone. A scream filled the air as a fun fired at his direction. It barely grazed him but it helped showing the position of the shooter. 

The brunette sprinted towards the dead boy, taking its gun then crouched down, using the crowd running to the exit as his shield. Dipper didn't know what was happening nor who or which group was wrecking havoc but it wasn't his group. And since it wasn't his group, he knew one thing. They didn't follow the rules, now hey needed to be punished. 

The brunette revealed his position, swiftly shooting at the man in the distance. It seemed that his friends didn't like that and everyone was now shooting at the young male. Members of the Eye joined the fun.

A smirk slowly made its way into his face, Dipper didn't notice it. The place was becoming a bloodbath. The guests were running for their lives. The world seemed to slow for the hitman. 

This is fun.

Really fun.

There were targets everywhere and I could free do any thing to them. 

Dipper took the knife that was still on a corpse's head. He aimed his gun at the nearest target, shooting his knees to make him fall and throwing the knife in between his eyes. A kick engraved it deeper until the edge of the sharp object reached the back of this head. 

The hitman shot another target that was sneaking up behind him directly at the head. He grabbed the dead man and started using him as a shield to assault the others that was shooting at him. His kills were clean and precise, always hiting the target directly on the head. 

His gaze was caught by a glimpse of yellow caught his line of sight. Bill was watching him, too engrossed to notice a human sneaking up on him. Dipper let go of the corpse and ran to him. "Duck!" 

The swing of knife missed the blonde and the brunette was able to get another easy kill. The demon raised his cane, admiring the symbols engraved in it before unsheathing his personal weapon. A glistening long sword, sharp and always ready for some blood. 

The blonde thew the weapon, a few centimeters away from Dipper's face, to hit a someone planning to stab the brunette directly on the back. 

The two stared at each other for a while. Bill had his Cheshire grin while Dipper, his usual cold demeanor. "I didn't need your help." The hitman broke the silence between them, retracting the pistol that was ready to shoot on his armpits.

"I was just trying to protect you, Pine Tree." The demon replied, shrugging off the anger that was hidden in his human's words. "Care to tell me the reason why you are here and why you decided to spoil my fun?" 

"If you are referring to your party, as much as I want to say it was intentional, another family was trespassing." Dipper took hold of the weapon behind him, not taking his gaze off of the blonde. "Just be happy, I got to kill the guy that would have caused a bigger mess than this." He threw the sword back to its owner.

Bill grabbed the blade, only an inch away from his face. He lets out a chuckle as his fist started dripping blood. "In my defense, I would have loved to have become a target of a hitman."

"Too bad." Dipper turned around, throwing the empty pistol and grabbing the one on the dead man's pocket. "I'm the only thing you'll get close."

"That's even better." The demon gripped his blade tighter, feeling excitement and thrill crawl into his back. 

"Oh and Bill." The gun clicked as it's cartridge was replaced with a new one. "I don't need to be protected. I can watch my own back."

"Sorry, sapling. I trust that you'll protect mine."

Dipper could feel a certain rage rise but it was overshadowed by pride as he realized, the demon trusted him with his life. A life that he planned to destroy sooner or later. 

There wasn't much left to shoot at either way. For the hell of it, he brunette allowed the remaining trespassers to come within a certain range of the pair. Bill could sense it for some reason and silently waited for the time to strike. 

A pair of bullet holes appeared on the knees of one man, same went for his palms. He fell to the ground screaming in agony but not yet dead. The other was swiftly killed as his chest was sliced open and a bullet passed through his head. the last one was taken by the blonde. His arms were cut off, a triangle was marked on his chest. And before he could yell or realize the excruciating of his missing limbs, his head was sliced clean off. 

Dipper slowly walked towards the last man left alive, still screaming. He awaits for his contractor to give affirmation, which was given a few seconds after Bill let out an amused chuckle. The hitman grabbed his knife while slowly approaching the man on the ground. 

He stopped right in front of him. The man was trying to crawl away from the brunette but to his dismay, he didn't get far before leather shoes stepped on his back. "So. . . easy way or hard way, you choose. Either say who planned this mess or I make you." Dipper ground his shoe into his spine, making sure it was a slow and painful.

The trespasser tried to keep his mouth shut, emphasize the tried. He let put a yelp as the younger male started tracing the sharp edge of the knife on the exposed part of his neck. It wasn't enough to draw blood, though that was because the first was just a teaser. "Gonna talk or not?" This time, the blade drew blood. Circling one spot of the neck, little droplets started to drip out. 

"Never." The man managed to say with all the strength he had. He was already tolerating the pain found in other places of his body, he just wanted to be silenced already. But the two had other plans for him before that. 

Dipper sighed, why do they always want to do it the hard way? The hitman tried to look at the blonde's face without actually trying back. In his peripheral vision, he could see the demon had his usual Cheshire grin. His blue eye gleaming mischievousness and something that the brunette couldn't understand. 

After putting his attention back to the man bleeding, Dipper moved his feet from the soft flesh and crouched down to the man's hand. The trespasser had a golden ring on is left hand. It seems you're married. Does your wife know your what you do for a living?"

He stayed quiet. 

"I guess that means no. Well, maybe this will help her find out." The knife sliced his ring finger clean off. The younger male took the finger and observed it with a grotesque amusement. The tan skin of the man made the blood seem more darker, more appealing. It wasn't anywhere near scarlet, maybe somewhere near maroon or maybe even red violet. It didn't matter, it just seemed beautiful especially since it was staining the ring that seemed to be newly polished. "Have fun explaining how you lost this in an accident or something, that is. . . if you live through this."

The trespasser was too busy, screaming to hear what the younger male said. "Hey." He continued his cry of agony. "Hey." The pain was too much. "I. Said. HEY!" Dipper kicked the man's side, causing him to cough up bits of blood and saliva. The brunette could hear him accidentally swallowing some of it forcibly as he let out a gagging noise. "Talk already. I have better things to do."

The man coughed again before managing to force his throat to let out words. "B-burn in hell." His 'hell' was more of a breathless gasp then a word but it was still understandable. 

So the torture continued. All in all, the man lost half of his fingers, lost a limb, bruises covered his entire body, more than 2 ribs were broken and he was laying on a pool of his own blood, tears and cold sweat. But Dipper didn't stop making more wounds. He, for some reason, couldn't stop slashing, slicing and stabbing the body which has died of shock minutes ago. 

Members of the Eye watched in horror. Some couldn't stomach the sight and placed their attention elsewhere or left the area to vomit. Even if they were used to seeing dead bodies, this however, no longer looked near human. The guts were showing in the large open area on the stomach. The face was no longer recognizable from the bashings and punches. Hardly anything was recognizable anymore, from the color of his skin to whether he was human or not. 

The entire time, Dipper was smiling, smirking, grinning wickedly, amused and disgustingly happy. His eyes weren't sane in that moment. His sanity returned however when hand touched the brunette's shoulders. The hitman almost stabbed it, only stopping after he noticed that it was Bill. 

The demon no longer showed any emotion towards the human. "That's enough. He's dead, we can't extract any information from a corpse."

Slowly, Dipper realized that he had been abusing the body of a person that had passed away to the point of him being seen as a monster by others. Even Pyronica and Gideon on he corner seemed so surprised at the demonic side of the human. Hands let go of the knife as he stood up. "I. . I." He stared at his hands in disbelief. 

He had limits. He had morals. But it seemed to have been uselesstrying to keep it all this time. Dipper knew how he changed in the sight of blood and he hated it. He hated it since he knew deep inside how much he loved to draw blood, how he loved the sight of blood, how much he loved doing what he did. But this was the first time that he didn't hit the breaks even if the target was already dead. He noticed how lately he was acting different but he hoped it was just lack of sleep. 

What if this was a sign of something. Something bad or (hopefully not) worse.

Bill noticed the sudden shift of the human. As much as he wanted to just go inside his head and find out what was wrong with him, the contract forbade it unless the demon had permission from the human. It was that way with anyone he made a contract with. He watched the brunette take in deep breaths and controlled exhales. 

After a while, Dipper could take everything in. His rationalizing went back to normal and his mind evened out. While trying to reason his actions, a thought passed the brunette's mind. "Couldn't you have just read his mind or something?" His words held the usual monotone voice he used, void of emotion but it still had a tint of fear no one could notice.

The demon chuckled. "Kid, if I could have done that to every human with a mind block from another demon, I wouldn't even need you to torture anyone." And there was the matter that he couldn't use his powers from exhaustion. His magic was strong surely but using it so often in large quantities every day proved more of a challenge than he thought. But who would care? No one other than him, cause only he knew what he sacrifices to get what he wanted. 

"Anyways, Pine Tree." The blonde started to check Dipper out from head to toe. "Even covered in blood, that suit makes you seem like a totally different person." Bill growls playfully. 

"Blood?" Dipper looked at the bloodied dress shirt and stained suit. "Shit, Mabel is gonna kill me wh-" Wait a second. Mabel. "WHERE'S MABEL?!"

The brunette started looking for anyone familiar in the piles of corpses only to be filled with both relief and fear. She wasn't injured or killed, thank God. But that also meant she could also be in danger.

"If you're talking about a girl in a pink gown who looked exactly like you, I asked Eight Ball to take her to safety along with her blonde date." Dipper could practically feel the amusement the demon had from his frantic movements. Ever since he started to become indifferent to his job, he's hardly shown any actual emotion in front of Bill. "Take it as a thank you for protecting me."

The younger male rolled his chestnut orbs. "It's part of the rules." He defended himself. But he didn't have time for this, Dipper turned around and headed for the stairs. 

"Where are you going, Dipper?"

"Home. Pretty sure, Mabel must be worried." The brunette started climbing, only to be stopped as the demon called his name.

"Allow me to take you home."

This was an unexpected turn of events, specially for Dipper. But knowing Bill, he wouldn't stop fussing the human til he accepted the offer. A hand massaged the hitman's temple, he really didn't have time for this. ". . . . . Fine."

The demon unknowing brightened up. Though neither he nor a certain younger being noticed it. Bill called upon the nearest person over, whispering something the brunette couldn't hear. After a moment of waiting, he brought back a garment bag. Dipper noticed the logo on it, it was the same one on the garment bag Mabel gave him. 

"We wouldn't want shooting star to get angry at you for dirtying the clothes she got for you." The bag was given to the hitman. He unzipped it immediately, thinking too deeply on how he needed to get home before Mabel overreacted on what could have happened to him. Apparently, inside the bag was a completely identical suit, dry cleaned yet unused. 

Dipper raised a brow, it was the exact size unlike the suit he was wearing which was a bit too loose in the arms and and a bit tight on the waist area. A perfect fit for him. "Why do you have this?"

"No reason." Bill replied a bit too fast. The demon was, in truth, embarrassed to admit why. When he ordered his own suit, he also ordered one for the human. It was a few days before he asked the brunette to be his partner, deep deep inside he had hoped he would accept it. Though with the turn of events, he didn't mind. In the end, the human would wear the suit made for him. But it did pass the blonde's mind, why was there another suit that looked like an exact replica of the ordered suit. He would need to talk with Garrison in the near future.

"I'll just change in the car." The human continued his way up the stairs, the demon right on his heels.

Eight Ball was on the front entrance waiting for both of them. A golden limo was parked on the drive way and the triad made their way inside. Bill, being the gentleman that he was, opened the door for Dipper who let out an irritated grunt. 

The drive was quiet for a while, since the only human in the car was too busy changing out of the bloodied attire. 

Bill coughed to get the attention of the now, clean looking man. Dipper really didn't want to talk to the demon anymore than he already did but he at least needed to show he was grateful.

"What do you want, Cipher?" Like before, chestnut eyes watched the reflection of lights of the sleeping city after finally leaving the forest.

"I just find it rude ignoring the person who saved your sister's life. Some idle chatter would have been appreciated." Sarcasm dripped down every word, and it filled the brunette with rage. Here he was trying to avoid talking, now the demon wanted him to actually converse with him.

The younger male dragged a hand down his face. "Fine. You want to talk? Then tell me, Cipher. How did you meet my sister and why did you invite her to your party?!"

"Firstly, I've known your sister around the same time I've met you. Mystery Twins, remember? Oh, how you looked so adorable when you were younger." A knife flung right next to Bill's head. Dipper who sat right in front of him glared daggers at him."Ah yes, you hate it when I call you that. Or did you hate it when I mentioned the Mystery Twins?" Another knife flew on the other side of his head. "Both it is then."

"Answer my question first before getting sassy with me, Bill." Rage was slowly consuming Dipper's face, he didn't care if his monotone voice was gone. Right now, he just wanted to show how much he hated the demon for his words. "Why did you invite Mabel?! Why did you involve her into this?!"

The knife on the left was taken off of its impalement on car's leather cushion. Bill started playing with the sharpened edge, running a finger on it to draw blood. When it did, it took mere seconds before his skin closed as if nothing happened. "I would never cause harm to Shooting Star." 

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID SHE GO TO THE DAMN PARTY?!?!" Dipper stood up, not minding the loud thud that resounded as his head hit the roof of the car. Even if it hurt, it didn't matter.

"I didn't know it WAS Shooing Star when I saw her before. I invited an acquaintance named Pacifica NorthWest, it was her that brought Mabel. Don't assume that everything BAD that happens is my fault just cause I seemed to HAVE RUINED YOU LIFE." Blue orbs were replaced by red, sclera becoming black. "CAUSE REALLY PINE TREE, IT WASN'T ME WHO AGREED TO A DEAL WITH A DEMON HERE!"

Blue flames started to come out of Bill's hands and eyes. Dipper huffed, sitting down and shutting up the entire way. As much as the human wanted to cry at that one statement, he didn't. He couldn't, since it was the truth. 

After that, the drive was silent. No one dared to speak. This was why THAT rule was made.

'Don't take any jobs personally and don't mix your personal life with any jobs'

When two worlds collide, one world is not at risk of being destroyed. Both of them are. 

The car stopped in front of an Apartment complex, where the younger male inhabits. The stale air between the two softened. Dipper exited the car, giving one final glance at the demon who was still trying to avoid his gaze. 

Dipper scratches the exposed part of his neck. "Thank you. " He whispered in the lowest volume he could muster. Even if Bill was a huge ass, thanking him for what he did tonight wouldn't hurt anyone. 

The human ran towards the building. Not bothering to look back at the blonde. If he had, he would have seen the surprised, wide eyed look on his face. Bill did not think that Dipper had the guts to do thank him with his pride, the human usually overlaped dignity over his reasoning when it came to him.

His daze was cut short when Eight Ball handed him a phone. Gloved hands took the mobile and smirked at the name on the screen.

"It was Tad Strange, wasn't it" He let out a chuckle. This was starting to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post maybe next week or hopefully sooner than that. We're going go karting this week. 
> 
> Fun Fact: I've hit my brother's go kart 2 times before, while trying to drift. We didn't have seatbelts or helmets and the impact sucked.


	11. Mabel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've read Bill's side, skimmed through Dipper's side.
> 
> Its time for Mabel's side!!
> 
>  
> 
> I know there seems to be a lot of flash backs. It'll stop for now, at least the major ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a hint.
> 
> I'm imlying something in the title. Can you guess?
> 
> If you did, well, you'll just have to wait if it was correct.
> 
> Once again, sorry for my grammar and auto correct.

It was obvious that her brother was delirious. He spouted more nonsense than Nat Geo could. But she didn't mind her brother's wide imagination, it was fun at most. They went on make shift adventures that would last for hours, til their bodies were tired or they were just hungry. 

They called themselves the mystery twins, but it didn't last for long. 

Mabel was happy with the things they would do in the forest, look for monsters that were hiding in caves or looking for mermaids in bodies of water. Even though they would always end in failures, it was great opportunity for bonding time in her opinion. She met boys on the way, did a lot of mistakes and made Dipper sacrifice so many things for her but it didn't look like her twin minded too much. 

Though, their time together started to lessen after their Grunkle Ford came back. But before that she already noticed that the mystery twins was slowly disappearing and Dipper would go to places alone once in a while, leaving her behind. But she thought it was just a boy thing. The bonding time they had really stopped after their grunkles were united after years of separation. 

The older twin couldn't remember what caused the mystery twins to break apart but it just happened. She didn't dare ask her twin though, Dipper had his own life so who was she to stop him doing what he wanted. 

The next summer they visited, it was the same. Dipper was too busy with things he did that he didn't know that Pacifica was warming up to her. By the time they turned 14, the two were best of friends. But Dipper didn't know it till the next summer when he was surprised that she was in the shack, chatting with Mabel.

The younger twin still talked about his adventures with Mabel though, but with less detail the more time passed. At some point, he just stopped. Mabel was happy that he finally moved on from his tales of gnomes and multi-headed bears but he missed the proactive brother that would go on and on about his day. 

He started becoming secretive when they started living in dorms. Since Mabel couldn't keep an eye on him 24/7, she hoped that he wasn't sneaking out like he did in summers. She knew her brother was smart, but not to the point that he'd never failed any subject in his life. It was a symbol of reassurance to her, Dipper must be busy studying to do his secret business. 

She tried her best to support Dipper, really. Even if she didn't know what he was doing. It must have been important if he did it almost every time when he was free. But its hard to see your twin slumped at the sofa, after he finally came back to your parent's house from a month of school with no explanation to say to your mother why he's always tired. 

The nightmares came later, in their senior years. Or maybe it has been happening for a long time but Mabel just didn't notice it. They stopped sharing rooms ever since getting used to the lone atmosphere of the freshman dorms. Dipper never talked about it though, he hated mentioning it. So she never asked again.

Even though they still had time to spend with each other, they had individual lives specially since college. Pacifica mentioned the university their family owned and got them in after they passed the exams. In truth, no one in Gravity Falls knew the existence of the Northwest University since it was in a different country. But it was apparently a well renowned place.

The twins settled for an apartment suite, a few minutes away from the university despite Pacifica inviting them to her own mansion. Mabel and her had been in a relationship for a while now. One that the entire Pines family was open to, they loved Mabel so much and didn't mind that she was in a relationship with a girl.

She had a good reputation in school overall, being the most outgoing person in campus. But Dipper was more popular than her but not in the social sense. He was the only one who could break rules but not get in trouble. Sure, Pacifica could get him in detention, 5-6 hours tops. But he would never have a record in the Disciplinary Office. He rarely attended class but had a perfect attendance, and even with all that, his grades never drop. 

It was also known that he looked too girly to be a boy, he resembled his sister in more ways than one. But no one dared make a move on him. He had this atmosphere that yelled "Fuck off" but it never showed on his face. 

Mabel wasn't worried though, if didn't look like it bothered Dipper so she didn't need to ask if he needed a friend. 

When he started his 'part-time' job in their freshman years, the female brunette would worry on how late his brother went home and the amount of sleep he got. But as time went by, she got used to it. Dipper reassured her that he was fine so she took it as a sign that he was. She trusted him a lot, they were twins after all. She would know when her brother couldn't take it anymore.

The job got him a lot of pocket money, way too much to be called a simple part time. But maybe it was just cause it would last till past midnight. That must be it. Mabel didn't need to worry. It wasn't like Dipper was getting into drugs or anything bad, he was too good for that stuff. She knew him too well.

It wasn't too bad. The life they were living in was normal.

The most dangerous event that happened so far had to be that party. Mabel's conscience was eating her alive. Dipper was still not home and she was worried something happened to him in that party. The host assured her that if he saw her brother, he would be his top most priority. But it had been an hour or two since she and Pacifica escaped. Yet Dipper was still not here. 

Her girlfriend was worried for her but Mabel assured her she'll be fine alone in their apartment, waiting. Waiting for Dipper to walk back into that doorway and say how tired he was and he just wants to sleep while dragging his entire body to the sofa. Then she would walk up to him, tsk at him then force him to sleep at his own room. That's what always happens after his jobs, and maybe, if Mabel pretended he was gone for his job again, he'd return the way he always does. 

Tears threatened to fall, but she shouldn't cry. It's not like he was dead! No he was alive and kicking, she could sense it.

The door clicked, eyes widened in expectation. 

Dipper walked in, feeling awkward and over thinking about what to say to his twin. 

"Dipper? Is that you?" A voice responded from the kitchen. The female brunette peaked her head out, eyes a bit watery and nose a little red. 

"H-Hey, Mabes! I uh-" He let out an 'ugh' as he was slammed down into a hug. His ass taking all the impact as they fell. 

"Shut up." She kept on repeating those words, getting more and more quiet as a sob escapes her mouth. This was awkward of course, they don't hug like this. It wasn't even one of their awkward sibling hugs. But Dipper didn't complain, especially since Mabel started to cry. "I. . . . .was worried."

He understood her, despite his eyes widening. He was also worried for her. They were twins, despite the difference on how they grew, he knew they thought the same things when it came to each other. 

"I know." Dipper patted the back of his sobbing sister. He never liked making his sister worried, but that was cause he was also worried that she might find out the secret he's been hiding all these years. Mabel was still as innocent since that day they turned 13. 

Her body grew into a beautiful adult but deep inside, she was still the same child that would ramble about unicorns, rainbows and glitters for hours. And he wanted it to stay that way. 

Mabel was like a lifeline to Dipper something that kept him determined and strong, she reminded him of the days that he lost, things that he threw away. But like a lifeline, she can also bring Dipper to his doom. Not in the physical sense but the fact that she was also the reminder of his mistakes, of his stupidity, of his deal with that insufferable Demon. 

It didn't matter right now. He sacrificed a lot for his sister, but it was worth it. Mabel can be annoying once in a while, but she was worth it. At least, that's what he's been telling himself.

After suffering the dreadful silence of their position, Mabel finally let his brother go. Still hiccupping a bit, she smiled then stood up. Her  
hand took his as she dragged him up.

"I must look like an idiot right now." She tried to wipe the line of tears that was no where near dry. "Here I thought I was too old to cry."

"Hey." Dipper grabbed his twin's shoulders and gave it a playful shake. "You really do look like an idiot." Before Mabel could retaliate, the male brunette returned her smile with his own sincere gesture. "But you're my idiot."

The older twin's eyes widened, more tears threatening to fall. She let out a small giggle as she swatted her brother's arms lightly. "Just cause you're smarter than me doesn't give me the right to call me an idiot."

Then they started laughing. "You sound like a flirt by the way! Say that again and Pacifica would blow your lights out!"

"I forgot about her! She's been boxing since she turned 16, right?"

"15. I expected you to remember it with that big head of yours, Einstein. So much for being smart."

"At least I'm not an idiot!"

"Oh no, you didn't!"

The siblings continued their little squabble, laughing occasionally at how stupid it all sounded. The night passed with them having sweets in the middle of the night, complaining how they didn't even get to eat anything at the buffet table. Over all, it was peaceful. For them at least. 

In the mansion, Bill stood in the middle of the Gore stained ballroom. He knew he needed to find a way to make people shut up about the event. It was annoying enough that he had to pay the police to pretend nothing happened. 

Maybe, he should have thought this through more. Erasing their memories would make things worse. Why would people forget such an event? A party in a literally golden house. 

Then it hit him. He called up the police he bribed, allowing them to go back to the scene. He made a deal with them, using his money again to get their attention.

He said to announce this as a terrorist attack, that it left a large triangle in the middle on the room. The owner of the house suddenly disappeared and no one knows who caused the sudden attack.

He added in more detailed information that seemed irrelevant to normal people. But when the morning came and the media starts to report this to the nation, certain humans hiding will start coming out of their little holes.

It was also a perfect chance to lure the mystery man who Fiddleford met. Some people will see this as a horrid incident, others will see it as one of many things happening around the world but to Bill, it was where it all starts.

On the forest a few feet away from the mansion, a figure was hiding behind thick trunks of trees of all sizes.

Tad laughed when he saw the destruction he caused from afar. He hid his presence behind large trees, once in a while checking to see if anyone was behind his back. The information was correct at least, the man was trustworthy.

For the mean time though, he shouldn't talk with the little rat in the system. It was funny really, how much Bill didn't know about him knowing his plans.

Even if the blonde knew that he caused this mess, he didn't know that Tad could always ruin everything with his little rat. 

Bill's agents were everywhere, trying to clean up the mess and silencing the people who were involved. It took everything inside the demon watching afar to not create anymore problems for his enemy. 

He continued to watch, amused at how much the blonde demon's plans were hindered. It wasn't properly stated on why Bill started the party in the first place. But by Tad's assumption, the blonde was trying to gather certain people. One's that had connections and could help him find people he was looking for. 

Why he was looking for these people was still a mystery. But even with the small info, it was detailed enough to mention they had certain business with Bill. All different depending on their needs. So Tad assumed they were people that had 'deals' with him. People gullible enough to fall for the Bill's tricks and then, when they notice their mistakes, try to run away.

Bill was up to something. He just knew it. It was something big. Ever since that event years ago, he became silent. It was weird enough that he stopped such a large scale chaos from happening. It was as if something stopped him. Or maybe it was someone. 

Didn't matter what or who though, this time it him who would hinder the blonde. Tad Strange may have been sent to the sidelines many times But not this time. 

If Bill wanted to mess around on Earth for entertainment then he should also be allowed to mess his enemy's plan for the same reason as well. 

Ah yes. Demons don't feel emotions and empathy that humans feel.

But did have something in common.

They love to get entertained.


	12. Reasons to stay A Coy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets someone he is kind of connected with, kind of since it a long run, by accident.
> 
> This is the reason why he should never take any jobs personally!

Dipper started to observe the high ceilings of the apartment after time passed, actually, he never noticed how high the ceiling was until now. It wasn't everyday that he had the leisure to laze around without worrying about anything, specially when its related to a certain job. 

But its not everyday that he would spend his time in his apartment rather then at Susan's or the library, either. His hands tried to reach for the white surface above but obviously, no luck. 

Truly, the sofa was much better than the bed. Most of the time. Despite it's cramped space, it was softer than his bed and much more warm. It wasn't leather so it didn't stick to his skin. The position was also perfectly next to the vents that would spew out a breeze of cold air now and then. 

Slim arms covered his eyes, chestnut orbs void of anything humane. He was still hung up on his recent outburst, one that he did slight whole being conscious of his actions. Dipper knew he was doing it for fun, for the entertainment. But he just couldn't believe that he went to far. He didn't have control, couldn't stop. 

A stress filled sigh came out of his dry lips, which he gave a lick when he realized his mouth has been open for hours now. That wasn't the only thing swirling in his mind though. 

This morning it was the usual routine, wake up, eat breakfast, go to the university, sign the attendance then head to Susan's then maybe head of to the library if he had time. 

But today, it seemed like a slow day. Nothing much happened. The only thing actually worth mentioning was one of his professors in a minor subject had announced a quarter quiz happening by the end of the week, in other words, two days from now.

Since the brunette was bored, it felt like taking the long way to get to Susan's was acceptable enough. So what if it took thrice the amount of time to get there? According to the latest news regarding his job, the organization was too busy looking for the party pooper. (Their words, not Dipper's)

Though knowing Bill, the demon already knows who did it. He was just planning something again, that was just stating the obvious. It's not like he had could do anything against him, he had a deal with Bill and if he wanted Mabel to be safe, he was keeping it. 

Anyways, while trying to stall getting to the cafe with small strides and continuous side glances to the surroundings, a pregnant woman walking pass him alone was struggling to hold her groceries. There was so much of it that the younger male was sure that she was seconds away from letting go of all of it.

Without a second thought, Dipper approached the woman and offered to help. Hesitation was all over her face but because of the male's determination, she handed her bags. 

"No, it's okay. I can carry this one!" She hugged the remaining bag to her chest but the brunette was doing anything but agreeing. 

"Don't worry, I don't mind helping." Finally, after a few more seconds of hesitation, the paper bag was finally given.

They were heavy, and the amount made it a bit difficult for Dipper to carry. In the end, he had to stop for a moment then tried to lessen the difficulty of carrying the cargo. He placed the smaller bags into the bigger ones, if it could still fit which made the bigger bags the only ones needed to be carried. 

The walk to the house was somewhere between 30-40 minutes. It would have been boring if the two use the time to talk and get to know a bit about each other.

Her name was Natalie Stew, 25 years old and 7 months pregnant with her first child. She was only 17 when she ran away from her home with her boyfriend. Got married at the age of 19 and had found no decent job since she was an undergraduate. She wore a pink floral shirt dress and a worn-out black sweat pants. Her skin was slightly tan and her locks were a wavy auburn that stopped in the middle of her back. 

"So, Dipper. What's your major?" She continued to her next question after the brunette finished asking her a question then receiving an answer.

"I'm studying Psychology, I might take Medicine after." He slightly chuckled. "That is, if I ever pass."

Natalie snickered, covering her mouth to pretend she never actually smiled at the statement. "You're too modest. You are so smart, I could ask you to solve a paradox and you'll shrug then answer with confidence."

Actually, Dipper can actually do that. He had so much knowledge to spare but he had to continue his modest facade, he didn't want to seem too prideful. "Hey now, let's not talk about doing the impossible!"

The woman laughed. "Well, it's your turn to ask."

"Then . . . Why of all things are you shopping for so many things? Stress is not healthy for a person with your predicament, pretty sure that so is carrying heavy objects." Dipper regretted his words right after seeing the red head's face. 

She was smiling but not due to happiness, it was obviously forced. Her eyes had sadness written all over it and she started to rub her belly. "My . . . . husband never tells me anything."

She stops walking for a bit to stare longingly at the blue sky. "He loves to hide things from me, just so that I don't worry but of course I would worry. It only normal for a wife to worry about their spouse."

Her gaze goes back down to her enlarged stomach. "I trust him though. Even if he was doing something shady or illegal, I'd do anything for him. I love him that much, and this child is the only evidence I would need to show that." A sniff stops her from continuing her story for a moment. "It's obvious that he's been up to no good just to get money to feed me and the little rascal inside. The money I've been getting in my bank account, they are always too big to have been earned in somewhere legal. Haha, that man was always so desperate."

Dipper frowned at the sight, a woman a few years his age that like him, was forced to keep a strong front. They continued walking, after Natalie started moving again. 

She never stopped staring and fiddling with the ring in her finger. The brunette couldn't see the design but it was obviously expensive. Natalie was smiling now, remembering the happiness she had with her husband, eloping with him and spending their time with each other through thin and thick. Dipper allowed a silence to take over, he wanted her to stay in her nostalgic haze to wash away the sadness she had. 

It didn't take much longer before they reached a small house, far away from the main city but not too much. Walkable distance to the heart of the rural area and near the forest edge, which means it was also near the area filled with gangs and. mafias. This unnerved the brunette, even after placing the groceries inside the kitchen then heading outside to hurriedly leave. It seemed Natalie didn't notice it.

"Visit anytime, Dipper. You're always welcome in this humble abode." She rubbed her stomach with her left arm while waving with the other.

Dipper turned around one last time at her, smiled then waved back. "Are are you'll be fine alone?" He asked before leaving, he was still unnerved but also worried for her. 

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm used to staying home alone for a day or two." She assured him, lowering her right arm to rest at her side.

"A day? Where's your husband then? When was the last time you saw him?" 

"Around three days ago? Now that you mention it, he hasn't called yet. Usually when he stays out for more than a day in his job, he tells me about it." The woman scrunched her eyebrows together, worried. "I wonder is he."

Something inside Dipper screamed, specially after finally seeing the design of the ring on her ring finger. 

Another sigh was released as the brunette tried to sleep the whole situation off. He left after the, not forgetting to say another goodbye. He wasn't in the mood to go anywhere other to the hid own apartment at this point. For the first time in a long time, he didn't want to read, to research, to study, to do anything. He just wanted to sleep.

Dipper took of his arm over his eyes then blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light of the room after minutes of darkness. 

He started looking for a position in the sofa, eventually having one foot raised on an arm, the other hanging freely on the edge of the cushions, his head was on top of an arm while the other was on his chest. He didn't even change his clothes so he might later regret sleeping in his jeans but that's something to be dealt with later, not now. His blue hoodie was off though and is somewhere on the carpeted floor.

Mabel would probably see him here again later, then force him to sleep in his own room but all the didn't matter for now.

He started to drift of into a dreamless sleep.

But that didn't last long. Sure, now he was in bed since after Mabel came home from another date and made him move but apparently, his guess was right. Bill was making plans again. 

Lately his orders has been getting weirder and weirder. He didn't exactly know what happened to Professor Fiddleford, didn't bother to ask, but the task to kidnap him had to be a first.

Now, he had to go and to meet up with the Undertakers?

As in, go to the cleaners that does who knows what to the people they kill and have a conversation with them?

What does that demon plan to do?

First a party, now this.

But . . . . Orders are orders.

He didn't actually have to do it tonight, he could do it the day after apparently, according to the text. Makes sense, it is 1 in the morning. 

Dipper continued his sleep for a few more hours then did his usual routine, this time skipping hid trip to Susan's and the library to go to the own cemetery. 

His thighs were aching, from wearing skinny jeans as pajamas. Truly not one of his best choices of house wear. But it was easy enough to bear with. 

He had his hands inside his black hoodie that had "Come at me, I dare you" printed at the back in white bold letters. It was a joke, of course. Unless he was walking in THAT part of town. He was sweating though, the sun today was shining too much and wearing all black was not a great choice of wardrobe. Black pants, shoes, hoodie, and even undershirt. The only thing different was his hat that was still the same one as before.

The soles of his shoes stepped on multiple dry leaves, crunches were being heard from every step of the way. The designated area had to be a cemetery. Dipper hated the cemetery. It got him to over think of many things, mostly regarding those he killed. Luckily, he wasn't here for to fill himself with guilt. He came here at 9 am in the morning to meet up with someone. 

Another sound quickly came into audibility. A shovel that was repeatedly being shoved into the dirt, too much force then necessary judging by the sound of it. 

Dipper continued to walk towards the sound until he found a figure that seemed too familiar. "You an undertaker?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be here waiting for you, wouldn't I?! Yes I'm an Undertaker, dumb ass!" The man in a black hoodie and skinny jeans replied, glaring at Dipper.

Hearing that snarly voice made the brunette laugh. Not out of Happiness but at how this situation was too funny. Truly the world was filled with too much irony for this to happen. "I can't believe that Robbie is actually working under me."

When he was younger, this asshole was always a pain in the ass. Always belittling him, annoying him, bullying him and even those around him. Wendy was an obvious example of this. "Now that I think about it, didn't your family had a business similar to this one? I thought you hated your parents for that." 

Robbie's eyebrow rose, his face was filled with confusion then surprise. "You know me?"

"Ever since Gravity Falls, or maybe you forgot about me." His voice held no emotions, his usual monotone showing. His hands reached to lower the hoodie which got the black haired male's attention. Dipper smiled, ice cold as always, which got the latter a chill at how much he changed. "Hello, Robbie."

"D-Dipper?!" His terror filled eyes seemed so delicious. He dropped the shovel then stepped back.

"What's wrong? I was dying to see you again after what you did to Wendy. Was it fun to kill her heart? You might as well have left her for dead if you planned to hurt her so much. Well . . . she was at death's door before I stopped her. Literally, inches away to being six feet under, corpse and all!" His blank gaze watched the retreating for with no amusement, was this guy really that easy to scare off? He looks like he's seen a ghost. Robbie continued to back away from Dipper even though the brunette wasn't even moving. He tripped over a stone, causing him to fall down his newly dug hole. "Wow, if I knew you were that eager to get down to business, I would have buried you with the details. . . . That one was shitty."

The hole wasn't that deep, it was hardly enough to fit the older male. Dipper reached his hand over, trying to help the undertaker up. When he didn't do anything, only shivering in fear, the brunette sighed. "Waste anymore of my time, I dare you."

Robbie flinched at that statement, immediately grabbing the hand and standing up. He was still cowering in fear. Now that Dipper remembered why, he couldn't blame him. He did cause him to have a traumatizing experience after he messed with Wendy. 

"Let's just get down to business. I don't have all day here." He stated, crossing his arms and waiting for the black haired male to finally talk. Which took a while, sice he didn't know whether to look at Dipper in the eye or somewhere else. Based on his experience, it was never a good thing to keep Dipper waiting. 

"I was ordered to take you somewhere." His low voice was at least loud enough to get the brunette to hear. 

"And where exactly does that asshole demon want me to go this time?"

"The Black market."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the chapter about the Black Market, I might post a chapter about what Dipper did to Robbie. 
> 
> It's not gonna be pretty ^-^


	13. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper thought never thought he'd be dragged into an auction house. And with the most annoying companion he could ever hope for. Robbie will pay BG time after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write the Robbie thing since. . . . Reasons.

Once again, another fight on who can pay the highest started from the people below. They kept screaming when there's obviously no need to, all you had to do was raise the small wooden paddle with your number and calmly say your bid. But who was Dipper to make then stop their nonsense? They could use up their voice and the brunette would just continue the read along the journal filled with outer dimensional knowledge. 

In the first place, Dipper never wanted to be here. When he heard Robbie mention the Black market, he thought it was the usual drill. He meets up with a proxy of a client, trade goods, sometimes Bill would order to kill them, take both items and let the undertakers clean the mess up. 

Unfolding betrayals were hilarious to watch. Sometimes the clients have the wrong idea o betray The Eye, this allows the hitman to seek revenge. Not your normal one though, he is allowed to march into their backstabber's territory and massacre everyone. They didn't need them anymore either way of they only plan to betray them so Bill allows such happenings. In the Black Market, you don't know who to trust and people involved know that the Eye is the trickiest client you'll ever get. Their support makes it all worth it though. 

But he didn't expect to be dragged to a balcony seat in one of most illegal action house in the world. He didn't have anything against these kinds of work, hell he was kind of part of it. But there was something which he despised right now. 

"Exactly why do I have to be here when you seem to be present, Cipher?" And that was getting stuck in a balcony seat with the demon he hated more than anyone in the world. 

"Pine Tree, you wound me! You should be honored. Out of all my people, I chose you to accompany me." He lowered his golden opera glasses and faced the human sitting next to him, still reading the journal. 

Dipper let out a shrug and flipped the current page of the book. "Honored, my ass. Suffering should be more appropriate." He continued to read the article regarding magic in outer dimensions, how some places producing magic was normal, the others were rare, the rest were banned and such.

Blue orbs continue to look at the busy figure. The demon didn't even give mine to the bidding going on below. He crossed his legs and brought the glasses back to his eyes, but still giving sideway glances to the brunette. 

Bill has noticed it so many times but time has been kind to the boy. He doesn't even look near his age with his baby face. He kept his hair above shoulder level and took care of his skin quite well, or maybe that's because he hardly exposes himself to the sun too much. 

His body wasn't fat, nor was it too thin either. He had muscle but it didn't show, he was looked slender as well. Black suits him, complements his hair and eyes but he seriously needs to stop it with the hoodies. It makes him look like an emo teen when the hoods up. 

"Are you checking me out?" Dipper has been feeling a gaze on him for a while, and it seemed like the demon was too busy staring to have noticed that the human saw him.

When the demon finally realized that the brunette was referring to him, he returned his gaze to the stage where a woman in a very revealing dress was showing off another item. "I don't know what you're talking about, Pine Tree."

"Oh God! You were! That's disgusting!" Dipper placed the journal on the table in between them and wore the blue and silver mask on his lap, it was provided by the usher who led him to the balcony seat then pulled his hoodie up. 

The blonde demon hid the disappointment that he never knew he had. It wasn't like he had any malicious intent, he just noticed how much the boy changed. In retrospect, he shouldn't keep on calling him boy. He's already an adult, both physically and mentally. 

With that in mind, he lowered his glasses slightly and wore his gold and black mask that was placed on the table. It's not like he needed to hide his identity, his clothes were a dead give away. 

When Dipper saw that Bill's attention was back to the stage, he continued reading. He knew that the demon, for some reason, wanted him to become his. But as what? the was already a slave to him, both while alive and in the after life. What's was there to own?

He wasn't handsome, he could hardly consider himself attractive. Mabel was obviously a better choice, but she already had Pacifica and it's not like he'd be willing to introduce the demon to his sister. Over his head body. 

He didn't care that the blonde was attractive. So what? Even though his sun kissed skin made his golden blonde hair look stunning, and that his perfectly sculpted face made his look like a God, and that his well build body was too die for. And that . . . . Wait a second. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?!

"I'll be right back." Dipper tried to hide the confusion in his voice but it wasn't news when the demon so through him.

"Anything wrong?" Bill grabbed his wrist. But he was brushed off, the usual emotionless face turning back at him.

"It's none of your business."

With that, Dipper left Bill alone in the room. He didn't feel guilty as he went away to try and look for the public toilet. The place was huge, he didn't have someone showing him the way this time so he had to do a little exploring before he saw a familiar Men's sign. 

The brunette left out of sigh of relief when he saw no one was here. He marched down the nearest sink and started to wash his face in an attempt to cool off. 

What happened there? 

Those were not his usual hateful ranting towards the demon. He was the reason he didn't have a life anymore, he caused the brunette's future to crumble as if it was nothing. That triangle was the reason why, at such a young age, Dipper never knew the meaning of being innocent. At such a young age, he was forced to witness blood and gore. 

That demon was the reason he couldn't call himself human anymore.

He punched the mirror in front of him, he took the pain happily. He didn't expect to punch so strongly though. He lifted his face wet with water and sweat. Apparently, the mirror wasn't the only thing cracked, the entire wall was. 

He looked around to check for any cameras, there weren't any. Which was surprising. Even though people who use the bathroom needed privacy, this was part of the underground city. It's only normal for other to hide hidden cameras in areas people think are blind spots.

He noticed his bleeding fist as well. His other hand grabbed the hand Handkerchief on his pocket, courtesy of Mabel. He wrapped it around his injury and headed out after checking if there was anyone in the hall. There wasn't. Its not like he couldn't pay the damages, but he left hidden either way.

He managed to punch a wall and leave an imprint so big, it looked like a Wrecking ball caused it. But he didn't know what caused it. He could pay, that's easy but explaining was hard. He didn't even know what he did, how could he explain it?

When he was miles away from the bathroom, he notices how he's never been in this part of the area before, thus is lost. 

"For Fuck's sake." He mutters. And he had to leave his bag on the room with Bill, along with his journal and his phone. Great.

Dipper started walking around, hands on his pockets and hood still up. His mask was also still on since he didn't want anyone to think he seemed familiar. He continues down the seemingly endless Hall, until he found an extravagant looking door. 

He entered the room, only to find himself in a bar. The bouncer suddenly came up to the younger male. "Where's your pass?" He said in a deep stern voice, that was obviously meant to be intimidating. 

But Dipper's heard worse. He didn't flinch, move or even reply when the man grabbed him by the neck of his hoodie. The brunette heard a familiar stretching noise that came from his favorite garment. 

The bouncer felt a sudden shift in the air but still didn't let go of the smaller man. Chestnut orbs were glaring daggers at him, but his expressionless face still didn't change. The same eyes seemed to have turned red, but quickly changed back. "Let go." An icy tone caused the bouncers free hand to flinch.

"Where's your pass?" He repeated. Still not letting go.

Dipper was ready to grab his hidden knife, but a familiar man in blue came in between them. The blue man revealed a pure black card with a devil's circle in the middle. "He's with me." He adds before returning the card to the side pocket of the blue jacket. 

The bouncer let out a puff of air, annoyed. He let the smaller male fall as he let go. And as much Dipper wanted to get revenge, it wasn't necessary. If he took revenge for the most simplest thing, everyone he'd met would have already been dead. That included Pacifica as well.

"Nice to see you again, Dipper."

"I could say the same thing to you, Tad."

Bill sat impatiently as the host continued to show different items he had absolutely no interest with. According to his information, the items he wanted was going to be shown last. And that would probably be an hour away, at its least.

Dipper has also been gone for a while. When he tried to phone the human, he found out the younger male left his bag when be left. 

When he finally got tired of waiting, he left the room for now to look for the brunette. Dipper didn't know but Bill could use their deal as a way to locate the latter. Since the demon owned his soul alive or not, he could also use it as a tractor.  
He found himself in a room 10 minutes away from their balcony seat. The bouncer didn't even ask his pass when he saw the bright suit he was wearing. He was a regular here after all.

A familiar laugh caught the demon's attention. Dipper was in the furthest seat with a person who's presence was familiar to Bill. He approached the pair. 

"Which is why, you should never read that book! It is atrocious." 

"I agree! It was completely horrible, how it got published is a complete mystery."

Bill slammed his hands down the counter, getting the attention of the pair. The smile on Dipper's face disappeared as he saw who caused the loud noise. 

"Hello there, Cipher." Dipper stood up from his seat and made his way to the blonde demon's side. "Nos vemos cuando te vea." He waved good bye to his blue acquaintance. 

"Si, gracias por tu tiempo." 

He left before Bill. The said demon glared at the blue man then left to follow the human. Dipper waited for his companion since he still had no idea where to go. 

The walk back was silent. The blonde man was obviously in a bad mood, Dipper was either indifferent to it or simply didn't care. After no longer tolerating the silence, Bill stopped in front of the door and blocking it before the brunette could come inside. "What were you two talking about?"

Dipper looked at those anger filled eyes. It didn't seem to be directed at him, rather looked as if they were waiting for some kind of missing puzzle piece to fill the whole. The human pushed him away, opening the door and entering first. "It's none of you're business."

Bill entered as well, slamming it shut. "Like shit it isn't my business. Do you know who you were talking to?!" Dipper Sat down on his chair, grabbing his journal. "Don't ignore, Dipper." He grabbed the boys hand and dragged him up. "Don't make me force an answer out of you."

Dipper stayed silent, continuing his indifference to the entire situation. He didn't know why Bill was acting like this, but there was something he knew. Bill was hiding something from him again. He knew Tad's real identity and he won't reveal it, like the other things that he won't reveal. 

Once again, the feeling of uselessness starts envelope the human, as well as a swell of rage. "Go on then. Order me, use my fucking name to forcibly get the answer from me. After all, I AM a slave." Bitterness corrupted his words. He didn't even care anymore.

He was already confused about what happened a while ago, then the bathroom incident. Then this. He had so many questions but he knew Bill would never answer majority of it. Was the Deal really worth it, when he still had so many questions left unanswered?

Bill continued to glare at the younger male, finally stopping when he knew the boy wouldn't answer. He was too stubborn. He moved away from the him and went back to his own chair. 

His head was aching at this point. He didn't expect to see Tad this fast. Hell, he didn't expect Dipper to become acquainted with him. This was making parts of his plan crumble, but not enough to wreck it. Only minor adjustments need to be made but the entire thing was still on going. 

"Finally, the last product for today. We present to you, a real dimensional rift."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, from May 15 till June 1, I'll be busy so I'll try to post another chapter before I leave.
> 
> And yes, for those who've waited long enough, it is happening. The slow burn is about to go full burning flame mode. But not so fast. Sorry.


	14. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rushed chapter off what happens after the auction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang it! It's 12:01 am!!!
> 
> I missed it! TToTT
> 
> Anyways even if it is late, Happy mother's day guys! And It s been two months since I released this story and look at the number is hits! I did not expect this to actually be good enough to get 3k hits XD
> 
> 2nd monthsary guys XD

Saying that this was too good to be true was an understatement, people saw that small item as a joke. When the masked host announced that the final item was a rift to another dimension, silence consumed everyone. That was until someone started laughing causing a domino effect among the crowd. 

But horror filled the thoughts of the brunette despite his face not showing any reaction. The small lava lamp was being criticized by everyone who didn't believe the description old by the host. And as much as Dipper wanted to wrong them, to say that it was all true and look at how foolish they all looked, He couldn't. Because from what he knew, there shouldn't have been another rift. 

Bill destroyed that portal years ago, it was part of their deal. The demon may have been a sly trickster but he was also someone who'd rather be disintegrated from the multiverse than break his own conditions. 

The demon in question had a wide smirk on his face, happy to see that after searching for so long, he finally found the tear. Looks like McGucket was useful after all, he had to give the old coot some credit. Well, what's left of him at least. 

In the corner of his eye, he was waiting for his human to react, to at least have wide eyes or jaw dropped. But what he got was his same cold demeanor. Disappointing, yes but also interesting. Even now he could keep his cool despite possibly being reminded of the most unforgettable event they had went through. But Bill felt like it was only to be expected, after all that the boy went through. 

The previous anger was forgotten for now, as the two found something else to give their attention to. The small ordinary looking lava lamp that had the tear contained. 

"Let's start the bidding." After moments of people's chattering and ignoring the host, Bill raised his paddle that had the number #333 painted on it on gold. 

"1,000" The blonde knew no one would buy the small object, so why even try making the price higher?

"1,000 going once, going twice." The man slammed the wooden mallet and caused an echo to erupt. "Sold!"

The brunette was surprised on how fast that was settled. But in a room filled with humans, it was only to be expected. Bill smirked as he lowered his paddle, mask still on his face. 

"Was that all that you came here for?" Dipper asked, grabbing his backpack from the floor and standing up from his soft chair. 

The demon raised his brow. "Why else? You think I have any interest in those antique human items? Or those so called cursed items? Hardly any of those were worth my time."

Dipper took off his mask and slammed in at the table, right next to where he placed his journal. "And exactly why was I here again?"

Bill found the venom in those words, amusing. Why? It was directed to him of course, Dipper has been busy with his own things to notice him. Specially with the recent events the past few days, the blonde hardly had time to see the human. "To be my bodyguard, Of course!" His real intent was hidden behind his lies. 

The younger male knew that the demon could protect himself from guns and explosions, Bill knew that he knew it. After all, he was an Immortal Demon. The blonde didn't need a body guard, who would? despite saving the limited amount of magic he had, he could easily fight back any assassin or hitman sent to kill him.

This entire thing was just an excuse for Bill to spend time with his favorite meatsack. 

Dipper obviously didn't buy his so called excuse but only shrugged it off. "Well, since it's over. See ya. I'm going home."

A frown was pasted on the blonde's face when Dipper turned to leave but his argument was valid. Actually, that's hardly an argument since Bill didn't say anything but listened patiently to the footsteps of the leaving figure.

The human was blind to the disappointment emitted by his companion and instead focused on leaving the area. While walking down the hallway, he heard the conversation of the panicking employees. Apparently, there really was no hidden cameras in or out of the bathroom and they have no clue who caused the damage in the walls. He walked more briskly.

Robby stood at the exit, waiting. When he saw Dipper, he lowered his head phones and directed him back to the car thy rode to go to the auction house. The brunette was left in the cemetery while the undertaker went somewhere else.

It was near noon and the sun was starting to become a beautiful shade of orange. The male sighed, today had been an exhausting day despite half of it being uneventful. It was nice to see Tad again and sharing their ideas about books and such but the occurrence of the Dimension rift and the sudden Burt of anger in the men's room had to be the most worrisome.

The walk back to the apartment was filled with silence and a mind busy with rationalizing what happened. When he saw that tear, fear consumed him. 

Why was it still there!?

Bill said the portal had been dealt with yet a rift was still there. It took everything inside him to avoid any questions, all he wanted to do was find out the truth. But the demon would never answer. He was hiding something and wasn't mentioning it then that meant Dipper couldn't use their deal against him. 

He also wanted to ask about the wall. What had caused his strength to increase or maybe it was another force that caused it. Magic? Buffs? An invisible Factor of some kind? 

It was a complete mystery.

Speaking about mysteries, there's also the identity of Tad Strange. As much as the human loved to share his ideas about his books, it didn't stop him from wondering who was the man he was talking to. Sure, they knew each other's names and he could probably hire a hacker to find out about him. But based on how the bouncer looked behind their backs, he wasn't your ordinary rich gentleman. Even if he did find a good enough hacker, most of the data would be hidden or non existent. He must have power, influence, money or something that made him seem like an exemption to the auction house.

Dipper reached the suite with a sour expression on his face. Exactly as the sunset, he reached the door to the apartment, only to be greeted by Mabel who was holding a golden box.

"Took you long enough! I've been waiting for you forever!" The female twin said with her free hand on her waist. "Don't you know what day it is?!" 

The younger sibling stared, a bit dumbstruck. He starts to scavenge for his phone in his bag. There was 16 missed calls, 25 messages and one event alert. But since the phone was in silent mode, he didn't hear anything. No alarms, No Rings, No Alerts, Nothing. He unlocked the gadget and a small dialogue box appeared.

 

•~Mom's 45th Birthday~•

 

"Oh glob." 

"Oh Glob indeed!" Mabel crossed her arms, a glare on her face. "I know how busy you are with your job but you never forget mom's birthday! Not once since forever! I had to talk to her alone the entire afternoon, while assuring her you'd be here soon."

"Mabel I'm . . . I'm sorry. I'm just tired." Dipper continued to stare at his sister, tired eyes void of any actual guilt. His mind was just too occupied, especially that tear.

People were fast asleep, bodies unmoving. In truth, they looked like they met with death. But he knew better than that. The deal assured him that no one important to him would be harmed. The fearamid was raised high in the sky, demons partying here and there. He was standing next to the triangle demon, leaning beside his throne. 

He didn't expect to see his twin bloodied, her body lifeless. The sorrow he felt that time was unbearable. He screamed in anger, calling the name of his contracted demon. "You lied! The deal is off! Destroy it all!" 

So he did, the fearamid disappeared to who knows where. The portal was destroyed. The demons dispersed. The town's folk were awaken. But in his arms was still the dead body of his twin. "Why?" He murmured in a whisper. He kept on repeating his question until the volume rose and he was now screaming again. Tears flooded down his cheeks as the triangle figure flew on top of him. "Bring her back."

"Kid, you didn't say anything about-"

"Dipper?" His sister slapped her two hands infront of his face. "Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? I mean yeah. Actually, could you repeat that?" Mabel looked displeased. 

She sighed. "You really are tired, dipping sauce. How 'bout you rest some then just call mom in the morning or whenever you can. I'm sure she'll understand."

The younger male smiled at his sister's word. Worry was written all over her face yet she tried to look as disappointed as possible. Which wasn't working one bit. "Thanks Mabes. . . Awkward Sibling hug?" He opened both his arms, letting the bag fall on the ground. 

It takes a few seconds for Mabel to finally shrug and giggle. "Yeah, sure. Awkward sibling hug." 

They embraced each other and gave one another a pat in the back, not forgetting to say the gesture for effect. After that, Dipper went to his room but only after Mabel gave him he golden box she had been holding the entire time.

The male sat down his soft bed and observed the box. It didn't have a sender in it but the Blue pine tree on top made it quite obvious who sent it. The pure black material it was wrapped in had a soft texture, making it feel a bit like fur. 

He slowly unwrapped the box, surprised that ts was wrapped on another fur like material but this time it was gold. Finally, he reached a plain box after once again, unwrapping the object. A black card was revealed and in golden ink it read;

 

Human objects never intrigued me. But I thought this might suit you. See it as a gift from me.  
∆

 

Under the card was a ring and a pair of earrings. The gems on the center's were a pale blue with the color getting darker as it moved to the middle. Gold, of course, they had to be gold. Dipper did find it Ironic that the earrings were reverse crosses. Bill hated the fraud of an anomaly humans called God. 

That's beside the point though. What was the demon's intention in giving him these? Maybe he'd ask when he gets his next job. And Where did Mabel get this package? He needed to ask her when he wakes up. Right now he's just really sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter seemed to suck. It was rushed XP I got home late after travelling again. And I suddenly got sick and I have a head ache right now. Not to mention a fever and runny nose DX. 
> 
> Anyways, I'll make the next chapter better. I PROMISE!


	15. A Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post sooner. I had to get myself enrolled right after getting back from my trip. XP
> 
> Anyways, I accidentally got my phone soaked in sea water. And I broke it so I need to get it fixed. Ill use my laptop to update for now XP

Mabel never really remembered exactly when was the last time she was allowed to enter her brother’s room. Ever since they stopped sharing rooms, Dipper became very secretive in what he does. He didn’t even allow their parents to go inside his room, always locked it when he would leave. It was the same with Gravity Falls.

Sure, they’d still have one or two sleepovers at Mabel’s room but never in his.

But the older twin just thought it was because of him going through puberty. After all, boys tend to have “things” that some girls would rather not find. Hormones did things to boys, what is something she’d rather not see. So Mabel left her sibling to do his own thing.

As they grew older, everyone knew to respect the boy’s privacy. So it was only in rare cases when Dipper would lock off his room. No one dared to try seeing what’s inside anymore, neither mother nor father nor their grunkles.

They had a lot of trust to the young male, based on his good records in school and personality. Even if Mabel did try to look at the room, all she’d expect is books everywhere. It was to be expected of him, being an all-time bookworm.

But deep inside of her, she knew something. Something about Dipper but she could never find out what. But she knew it was there, a distant memory of some kind.

Sadly,her memory was never the best, even her childhood was blurry. Even if other’s have the same predicament, she had it worse in a sense.

But she’d rather not know why.

And she doesn’t know why she doesn’t want to know.

It was as if something deep within her warned her not to.

Shrugging of her random rants to herself, she turned off the stove and placed the sizzling bacon into her pink plate accompanied by a sunny side up and two pieces of toast. The blue plate next to hers had the same meal but with scrambled eggs. Two days ago, Dipper requested to cook his scrambled and no longer sunny side up.  
It made Mabel want to ask why but she knew she shouldn’t. She felt like she shouldn’t.

She placed the frying pan to the sink, along with the spatula. She’d clean it later after breakfast.  
The brunette stretched her arms upwards and bent her back, cracking it. Small hands untied the “Kiss the Chef” apron and hanged it at the hanging rack near the doorway. Her strides were accompanied by a sway of hips as she passed by the living room and to the front of her twin’s room.

The pale brown door was locked from inside, it always was when Dipper was inside. She gave a loud knock, copying the nonexistent tone in her head. “Wake up, Lazy pants!” A loud groan resounded from the other side in an irritated. “Don’t make me barge in there because I really will!” She said in a joking manner.

But it seemed that the latter took it seriously as a loud thud of what seemed like someone falling off bed echoed. “Ammap.” He slurred, tone seemingly lazy. The female giggled before giving one final knock and replying. “You better be.”

She returned to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of jam in the fridge and some butter. While placing them on the table, she’d hum happily. She woke up feeling great this morning, despite dreaming. Usually her dreams would be depressing or frightening.

Some were about how Gravity Falls was taken over by something and how she died because of someone but that part about the town wasn’t what made it feel scary, it was the fact her death in dream was very vivid, maybe too vivid. It was as if she did die. But that would be impossible, she was alive after all.

The others revolved on many things but always had one thing in common, she would kill someone by the end of it. And not as an act of revenge nor was it forced, she did it for fun. And just before waking up, she’d hear a laugh. Despite knowing she was emitting it, the sound never felt right. It was as if it was never hers to begin it. She’d wake up in cold sweat after, not screaming or crying like some people who awoke from a nightmare.

Today, however, she dreamed of her childhood, when she and Dipper were still children. They laughed while chasing the other pass the trees of Gravity Falls. Nostalgic days filled her mind as she poured some coffee out of the coffee dispenser and grabbing some orange juice from the fridge.

“Mornin’ Mabes.” Dipper yawned before sitting down the table then sleeping with his cheek kissing the surface of the wood. The female twin rolled her eyes before grabbing the mug filled with caffeine and placing it in front of the snoozing brunette. “-anks.” He muttered.

“No probs.” She then placed the plates on the table. “So, is anything happening later?” She poured herself a glass of juice while keeping an eye on her twin.

The said male stood from his spot and reached for the butter and the bread knife neatly placed on the table. “Nothing in mind.” He placed a slice of butter in one of his toast then placed half of his scramble eggs on top along with half of his bacon. “Why’d ya ask?” He took a large bite, making noise as he chewed the toast.

Mabel pointed at her ears. At first, Dipper as confused but after a few moments he finally realized what she meant. “Looks like, someone has a date.” A tint of red spread across his cheeks when his sister smirked.

“Oh Glob, no! Mabel, you of all people know I’m not interested in dating anyone!” He took another bite of his breakfast, cheeks still red. He didn’t actually know why he wore that damn gift without finding out the demon’s intentions but for some reason, he just felt like he had to. He even wondered if he should wear the ring but went against it since he would have to take it off again before he’d bathe.

“Then what’s with the get up? I hardly see you wear any accessories, much less jewelry. It’s not that it doesn’t suit you, it does actually but seriously, what’s up?” She took a bite of her toast then drank some juice.  
Dipper swallowed and drank some of his coffee. It didn’t have sugar or cream. It was plain bitter, just the way he liked it. “You’re the one who gave me the box. Which reminds me, how did you get it?”

“Box? You mean the present? I just found it in front of our door last night.” She wasn’t lying either. After getting back home, she just found it there.

“Hm.” Dipper hummed, slightly relieved that Bill didn’t come here personally and gave it to her. He doesn’t want the blonde and her to get acquainted more than they already have.

They continued their peaceful meal, not bothering the other for questions or asking anything at all. Mabel proceeded to tell Dipper her dream, how she was really relieved to at least not have nightmares for one night.

The male smiled at her giddiness while telling him what happened, he hated when she told him dreams of her dying. In truth, he liked it better when the dream was about her killing people, at least those never happened.

After cleaning up the table, the younger male left to his usual shenanigans. Today, she didn’t have classes. As much as she wanted to spend her free time with her girlfriend, she received a text from her two best friends. Apparently, they were both coincidentally passing by and wanted to spend some time with her. It didn’t take long for her to finish the dishes and get ready. After all getting ready took hours, for her at least.

Candy and Grenda were waiting in small café in a table outdoors. They were laughing about a joke that the small Asian girl told. Mabel waved on the other side of the road, trying to get their attention. “Hey guys!”  
“Mabel!” The two greeted at the same time while waving.

Grenda got the best of the past years, sure she still acted a bit manly. But with proper diet and sometime in the gym, her body became slim. She still had muscles but that didn’t hinder her figure. Her voice was still a bit deep but less so. Her hair grew past her waist but was tied into a clean pony tail. She wore a simple white Sunday dress with a yellow ribbon on the middle and matching yellow flats.

Candy on the other hand, had her hair cut short. She wore contacts now and always had a pair of shades on her head. She wore an all-black attire, complete with a black shirt that had “I can see you” printed in white, black skinny jeans and leather boots with 3-inch heels.

But other than that, they hardly changed. Mabel knew that. After all, they still skyped. “Hey there, girlfriends!” Mabel gave the two a hug before sitting down the empty chair in between.

“Not much, I’m still engaged with Marius. And I’m doing my best to becaome an animal specialist still. How about you, Candy?” Grenda said before sipping her iced tea. Mabel gave the taller female a nudge with her elbow when she mentioned Marius which gave her a blush. Eleven years and still going strong.

“Well.” Candy placed her iced tea on the table and gestured her friends to come closer. The two did as told and lowered their heads while advancing towards her. “Tell no one I told you this, I’m supposed to keep this a secret since it’s for FBI agents only but. .” She looks around, in case anyone else but them could see or hear what they were talking about. “I’m in an undercover mission to find someone.”

Mabel and Grenda let out a gasp but got stopped when Candy covered their mouths. When they understood that they shouldn’t react or someone might find out, they kept their mouths shut and the black haired female lowered her hands. “Not just anyone, I’m looking for a Hitman for Hire. One with connections with one of the world’s notorious Mafia groups, The Eye.”

“I’ve heard of the group!” Grenda said in a hushed tone. “That family has eyes and ears everywhere but no one knows who the head is, until know.”

“Yes, even the CIA.” Candy continued. “And the man I’m looking for may have the answer. But that’s not the only thing I was ordered to do.” Once again, she glanced around the area and went closer the two who were listening. “He’s also one of the most wanted people in the world but his killings were never revealed to the public.”

Mabel gulped. “And why is that?”

Candy retreated to her proper sitting posture. She took a sip of her drink and pointed two fingers up. “Two reasons.” Once again, she placed her drink back at the table. “One, we actually have no evidence that it’s him. His kills vary, from a simple shot in the head or worse. But they all have one thing in common. They are always the Perfect Crime. No footprints, no finger prints, no DNA left of any kind, which leaves us with no clues. Even the areas they are killed in are totally random!”

She sighs then uncrosses her legs and places her chin on the clasped hands that stood on the table. “Which gives us the second reason, the public tend to get paranoid if news about a ‘Serial Killer who’s killed for the past decade is still on the loose with no lead what so ever.’”

Mabel’s eyes widened. “Decade?”

The Asian woman nodded “That’s when actual info about his killing was recorded, before they thought it was committed by different people but it was always too clean. Thus, it's a Jack the Ripper case all over again but much more complicated since the targets are always random, though we do know one thing about the killer.”

She empties her drink and lets out a sigh. She was too stressed because of this case and based on the progress, she won’t be getting any rest soon. “In one of the earliest killings, there was something written in blood on the wall. ‘Tyrone’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it sucks. Sorry. Really.
> 
> My baby(phone) is gone and I feel more restless and bored then ever!


	16. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole day with nothing to do, got me to write another shitty chapter XP

The red-head glared at the hidden camera watching her. She knew ‘he’ was watching while her crew terrorized some gangs who’ve been getting cocky in Eye territory. She marched along the slums with a tight yellow cocktail dress. So what if it was out of place, being fashionable is always a must!

Behind her, a group of men in black suits followed. Bill as specific in making sure his men are always stylish even when killing. Now that she thought about it, the said demon spoiled his pet too much. Not wasn’t he the only one who can wear whatever he wanted, he also was usually pardoned with breaking the rules. Even she, a fellow demon, can’t do anything foolish since the blonde forbade it.

Ever since the rift got closed, the demons no longer had access to infinite power. Sure, Bill still had it but unlike him, they didn’t have any connection with the Mindscape. Unlike Bill, they had to bear with a time limit in using their powers. Unlike Bill, they had to bear with having limited power. And personally, Pyronica hated it. So she did the only thing she could do, despise Bill. But she wouldn’t do anything stupid like betray him. She was too afraid of him.

“Madam.” One of the men pointed at the familiar white haired man who was looking around the area. He then entered a shop with no sign. The red head watched the entire thing happen. Was that Gideon? She wondered. Why was he acting so suspicious? She approached the staircase that led to a bar below. Before entering, she raised her hand and the people following stopped. “Stay here.”

A deep chuckle erupted inside the dark room of his office. Everything was coming into place. It was no secret that the Fire demoness hated him with a passion ever since THE event. But in his opinion, she should really look at the bright side. At least now, they didn’t have to suffer in their rotting dimension. 

A smirk drew on his face as he heard his door open and slam shut. “I’m pretty sure that today is a rest day, Pine Tree. What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?” He turned his chair around to face the brunette.  
Dipper slammed his hands unto the desk then pointed at the raised hand. “Care to explain why you gave me these?”

The demon’s smirked grew wider. “I’m happy to see you’re actually wearing them, Sapling. They suit you well.” The human grabbed the neck of the blonde’s dress shirt, dragging his face closer. “Oh, how daring. Do you like the gift so much that you’d want a kiss from me?” He joked around, adding in some googly eyes for effect.

The brunette could feel his eye twitch at the act. He hates it when the latter was in one of his good moods. He lets go of the shirt, back turned around and head slight aching. He started to massage his temples then let out a long sigh. Bill chuckles once again. He sits back unto his leather chair with his feet on the table. “On a more serious note, nothing at all.”

Dipper turns, eyebrow raised. “What?”

“The present, there’s no reason at all. Like I said, its gift.” His gloved hand twirled around the air as he told him. “Since you’ve been doing a great job, what’s the harm of rewarding an obedient tree?”

The brunette couldn’t help but be suspicious with the blonde’s words. After all, he is a fan of “Give and Receive”, which meant “I give you something, you better give me something as well” in his case. He returned his gaze back to the clear blue orb. He didn’t like seeing the demon eye to eye but he had to if he wanted to see what the demon really meant. To his surprise, there wasn’t anything. All he could see was the glassy color of his uncovered eye. Usually, he’d believe another person after seeing they weren’t lying but Bill is an exemption. “I don’t believe you.” He said in a voice full of question.

This got the latter to shrug, two hands raised beside him while looking away from each other. “Your loss, not mine.” He placed those appendages behind his head, using them as a cushion. “After all the hardships I went through just to get those for you.”

Dipper just wanted to punch that grin out of his face. It always annoyed the hell out of him. “I know you want something from me Bill, cough it up.”

His blue eye changed to a familiar shade of gold, illuminating around its dark surroundings. To the human’s dismay, his grin grew even wider than it already was. The once clear orb was filled with a filter of mischievousness, one the younger male was all too familiar with. “Pretty sure you know what I want here, Pine Tree.”

A chill went down the hitman’s spine as he felt the darkness within that voice. But he didn’t reply, he waited for Bill to voice his own intention. After all, he was confused. What else could he want from him? He already owned ***** Pines.

He already owned his soul. His TRUE name. His Will. His Everything.

Now, he could only live as Dipper Pines outside of the dark world where he was known as Tyrone, a hitman for hire who only follows the words of the anonymous leader of The Eye. After death, he would still serve under this demon for eternity, or at least till he got tired of him. That’s something he wished would happen soon, he’d prefer oblivion than becoming a mind slave to the one who stole everything from him. 

After finally getting sick of the silence, the demon sighs and lowers his feet. “How many do I have to repeat the question to you, Dipper?” He watched as the human visibly flinched at that name. “Tyrone.” Dipper relaxed from his stiff posture. Finally, Bill was respecting his wishes.

“One more time would be a great help. I have bad memory, you see.” The brunette knocked at his head.  
The demon rolled his eye, like he’d believe that. He stands from his chair and went to the human’s side. Dipper looked up at the slightly taller male, posture still proper. A gloved hand grabbed his pale chin and forced it closer to the blonde’s lowered face. “Then I’ll ask you again.” He kisses the brunette.

The human wasn’t surprised, wasn’t faced. How many times has those lips met his? Too much that it sickened him. But he couldn’t do anything against it. As much as he hated to admit it, it made him feel like Bill actually cared. But that would be impossible, he didn’t have a heart. He couldn’t feel compassion. Why would he feel love?

When they separated, eyes stared at each other. The kiss wasn’t sloppy, wasn’t dominating. It was soft and dare he say it, lovable. The blonde’s free hand caressed the brunette’s cheek. “Will you finally be mine?”

They continued to look at each other, before Dipper finally pushed the other away. A bitter scorn was at his face, clear anger in his eyes. “I’ve been yours ever since THAT happened. What else do you want from me?” If words could kill, someone was already on the floor. But with the amount of venom in those words, someone could really have died. He had regrets, tons of them. One of them would be making a deal with the one and only, Bill Cipher. But the biggest had to be becoming the property of the one he hated the most. 

He marched to exit the room, looking back one last time before opening the door. “Thanks for your gift.” He takes off the ring and the earrings then drops it at the floor. “You can have it back now.”

“*****!” Bill yelled, causing the latter to stiffen as his true name was called. The said male hadn’t move from his original spot, still facing where the younger male once stood. The gold glint in his eye changed to one of darkness. Light long left those orbs and it stared at the human. 

Goosebumps started to form in the petrified form of the brunette. The power of a name is something that should never be belittled. 

Around the dark room, the footsteps of the demon echoed as he approached the still figure. He stopped a few inches away from him before kneeling down and grabbing the items on the floor. Once again, he stood then dusted his suit.

The entire time, the brunette could only watch. He wasn’t allowed to move, couldn’t move. Not until Bill released his hold. After a moment of deafening silence between them, a black eye stared at Dipper. No emotions, no anger, nothing. Simply, staring.

In the stillness of the room, the human could only feel as a drop of cold sweat fell down his face. “Gifts shouldn’t be returned once it has been given to you. That’s just being rude.” He raised his gloved hands and placed the earring back to his ear. Dipper opened his mouth but closed it, then opened it once again. “I didn’t ask for a gift.”

“You don’t ASK for gifts, Pine Tree. They are given.” He went to the other side of his head and returned the jewelry back to where it should be. “There.” He takes a small step back. “You can move now. Now, be grateful and wear the damn things.”

The younger male stretched his fingers from their stiff position. He still had goosebumps and the rooms atmosphere hasn’t shifted. Dipper turned towards the door, no longer finding strength to look at the demon. 

“. . . . Is that an order?”

Bill’s eye widened. His voice seemed distant. His tone was not venomous but it felt like it held no soul. As if, he was dead. And in truth, Dipper did feel that way. He should be considered as dead, at least. Most of the time, he would just pretend.

Pretend he still had the ability to decide.

Pretend he could still be free.

Pretend he was still in control.

But he had to wake up. Bill was the one in control, not him. Not for a very long time.

The blonde could only think about what the human could have been thinking about at that moment. His back looked fragile, looked ready to break at any moment. Yet he stood tall, with the confidence and the strength only he had. This was what made him different from other meatsacks.

Bill still hated the submissiveness in his tone. He turned his head to the side. “. . . . Will you wear it when I say that it is?”

“I’d have no choice, don’t I?”

The demon returned to his chair, placing his gaze back to the number of screens. “Then” Dipper didn’t leave yet, still awaiting for his orders. “It is.” 

He nodded and went down to pick up the ring. “Yes, Master.” He whispered before finally leaving. After again slamming the door, Dipper slid down the wall with a hand on his face. 

He should go. After all, he still hasn’t signed the attendance. He also hasn’t met with Melody yet nor went to the café. The brunette stood up, feeling tired. He looks at the ring again one last time before he started to climb up the stairs. 

Bill couldn’t really focus on the screens. Until now, Dipper still doesn’t get it. Sure, he knew that the kid could be oblivious to many things but how many times does he have to ask just to get him to understand. His chest tightened as he felt something bitter wash down his systems. 

He had to admit, before, the only thing he wanted to do to the human was kill that fire of his. But now, for the first time –he can’t believe what he’s thinking.- looking at Dipper’s submissiveness and loss of determination , he had to admit.

He might be regretting ever trying kill to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FuN fAcT:  
> I'm more productive when bored. Like REALLY bored. I may even post every other day if I don't get my phone soon, depends on my mood.
> 
> Ah well.


	17. Past Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets now reveal what happened a long long time ago!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can only guess how bored I am right now! I am legit writing another chapter despite just updating yesterday!
> 
> Also shout out to Ihavealotoffandomsilove! Love ya and all that XD
> 
> I forgot to mention. Since this is the summary of the main back story, there won't be any flashbacks unless there's something missing in the back story . I won't say what Though.

Tyrone.

The name wasn’t familiar but felt familiar.

Mabel shook her head. It shouldn’t be. She doesn’t know anyone named Tyrone that’s for sure.

The girls continued telling their individual stories, forgetting the dark topic all together. Candy, thankfully, didn’t speak about it anymore but when she was about to, she’d immediately change the topic after noticing how her brunette friend became silent. She wanted to ask why she was silent, it seemed suspicious after all. But this was Mabel, she was talking about. She had reasons when doing something weird, and she never hides a secret from them. Dipper on the other hand was filled with mystery. The Asian woman remembered trying to follow him in his trail on the Forest of Gravity Falls before, only to lose him every time. The older twin ensured her that it was just her brother in one of his adventures to imagination land. But returning home with scratches and bruises here and there was questionable. Imaginary things can’t harm you yet, why does the wound in his arm look this scratch marks from something? But Candy was still a kid at that time, so was Dipper. So she would just shrug off the matter as an encounter with some wild animals. Despite being very curious, she’d always find logical ways to answer her own questions. After all, the said male always stayed quiet and his twin would only say ‘It’s one of his makeshift adventures’. It was around lunch time when a metallic red Huracan LP 610-4 came and stopped itself in front of the café that they had to stop their chatting. “Sorry guys, my ride is here.” Grenda said as she stood up and straightened her dress.

With wide eyes, Mabel gaped at the beautiful car. “No. Way.” She mumbled in disbelief. She knew that Marius was rich and all that, but damn, Grenda really did hit the jackpot. The tall woman waved good bye then entered the vehicle. The remaining two watched as the Lamborghini left into the distance.

Candy stood up as well, grabbing her purse that she was sitting on when asked why, she had it under there, answered ‘Just in case’. She opened the black leathered purse and grabbed her phone. “I better get going as well. Things to do and all that.” After typing something Mabel didn’t know in her gadget, she placed it on her pocket this time and fixed her crinkled attire.

The sitting female nodded and waved as her friend mounded the parked motorbike near the table. It looked like a Ducati but it seemed to have been personalized. Mabel wasn’t really much when it came to machinery and robotics so all she could use to describe the bike was ‘Badass’. 

“If you have anything to report, you know how to contact me. See you again, Mabel.” She went full throttle immediately, ignoring the traffic lights and leaving a chain of angry drivers screaming at her.

Yup. They haven’t changed a bit.

But the brunette couldn’t help but frown. Their personalities haven’t changed, that’s for sure but all their standings are now different. Candy was a successful agent, Grenda was the future wife of a Baron and then, there’s her. She doesn’t have any jobs to be proud about nor could she marry the one she loved. Envy was starting to show as she fiddled around with her fingers.

Mabel shook her head in a rushed manner. She had to stop that kind of thinking. She shouldn’t be envious of her friends. Sure, Pacifica’s parents still don’t approve them fully but that didn't matter. They promised to be together through thick and thin. Sure, she wasn’t a Baroness, queen or empress but Pacifica was the ruler of her heart. That was so cheesy, she could smell how much it stank.

But, what about her career? 

Maybe she wasn’t that well known yet but in the future, she will be. All she has to do is stay determined and never give up, it’s only a matter of time before she graduates and gets her degree. So what if she didn’t have a 4.0 GPA like his brother? She had passable grades and bright future to look forwards to. Keep studying, Mabel. You can do it.

A snort came out of her lips. Those words sounded like what her brother would say to keep her determined.  
She stands up, ready to leave the table when she felt a sudden chill. She felt as if someone was watching her in the shadows. But, in broad daylight? Who’d be idiotic enough to do something while in public? She tried to reason with herself but still, it didn’t feel right. Maybe it’s just me being paranoid. After all, anyone would feel scared after hearing that a serial killer that could be anywhere was still roaming free, killing random people with no connections whatsoever. Yeah, that must be it. That didn’t make her feel better at all. It just made her feel worse. The walk back to the apartment was filled with her looking behind her every few seconds, just to be sure. 

She rode the elevator while still feeling scared. 

Mabel might be regretting ever making fun of her brother now that she felt what it feels to be paranoid. When she entered the apartment, she made sure everything was locked. The doors, the windows and even the cabinets, she couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. How she wished Dipper was there. And how she wished that ‘Tyrone’ wouldn’t be anywhere near the city. How she wished her paranoia would stop.

Meanwhile, the younger twin sighed as he combed his hair up backwards using his hands. He can’t even focus on reading his novel in peace without rethinking about what had happened a few hours ago.

He couldn’t shake off the thoughts that he had before. The regrets he told himself. It wasn’t a total lie, he regretted the deal but was also thankful for it. It wasn’t the knowledge of the universe that made it worth it though. Dipper slammed the book shut, causing some on the people around to shush him. He mumbled a ‘sorry’ before continuing spacing off. 

The day of the deal was still vivid, the SECOND deal that is. The first one promised him knowledge and boy, did he get it. More than what he had asked for. But second deal was more than a simple exchange. It involved more than simple conditions and such. It involved complicated decision making despite having an irrational mind making all the rushed decisions. But he had to do it, he had to make that deal.

The remembrance of how that cold body felt in his arms never left his skin. Every time he saw the red flow out of a person, it got his mind go blank. It would always remind of THAT day. 

A long time ago, when he was still an immature 12 year old brat, he met some in the thick forest of Gravity Falls. Dipper was not one to trust so easily so it took a while before the said person could be called a friend. But like he said, he was immature. He trusted HIM too easily. The man’s name was one to haunt him for the next years of his worthless life. BILL CIPHER.

Whenever Bill took Dipper for another adventure, he would always deny the request of bringing his twin. And whenever Dipper brought Mabel to an adventure without Bill, nothing would happen. It was as if the gnomes would hide, Multibear would flee, Wendigos would run and even the Hide-Behind wouldn’t dare stalk them. 

And it was clearly a certain demon’s doing, but the boy was too naïve to realize it. 

At some point, he gave up trying to bring Mabel along to his ‘adventures’ and just went to stroll around the safer parts of the forest with her. 

Dipper started writing about all the supernatural things Bill showed him, filling in three journals with help of the said demon. But apparently, he hated freebies and at some point, stopped helping the human in getting information.

“What’s with leaving me to fend for myself, Bill?!” The boy threw the third journal at the floating demon, which he easily dodged. 

Bill crossed his pure black legs while rolling his only eye. “Kid, I’ve been helping you so much that I swear I’m getting all mushy here.”

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t warn me about that shapeshifting freak!” He pointed at the pile of ashes next to him. “If I didn’t learn how cast a fire spell, I would have died!”

“So? Who do you think even taught you that spell, Pine Tree?” The floating triangle went closer to the angry child’s face, cupping up the cheeks that were flaming in anger. “Admit it, I wouldn’t allow you to get killed.”

Dipper let out an annoyed puff of air. “Whatever.” He slapped those small arms and moved to grab the journal on the dirty ground. He dusted the leather bound cover, revealing a golden insignia of Bill, a triangle with brick patterns with one eye that had the number 3 as the pupil. Half a summer’s worth of hard word will not be wasted because of their little squabble. “Seriously, what’s with you? You won’t even tell me anything about that thing, whatever it was. Usually, by now, I would be recording your constant rambling on journal number 3.”

“That’s just it.” Bill floated towards Dipper’s side, holding his shoulders and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’ve told you before. I’m a demon, Pine Tree.” Dipper turns around to face the triangle, a pout forming. “I can’t keep on helping you if I get nothing in return. It just doesn’t work that way, even if I wanted it to.”

“Then. . .” The child hesitated. “What should I do?”

The first deal made was a simple one. Bill will be teaching Dipper all the knowledge in the universe, well multiverse, without harming anyone to get that knowledge. This condition was made cause, there was a time that the demon had dissected an innocent fairy to see what their genderless anatomy looked like. Anything, anyone and well let's just say, everything is forbidden to be harmed if it’s only to gather information. Specially the townsfolk, they were off limits. The moment anything or anyone is harmed in anyway because of Bill, the demon has to fix all the damages he has caused.

On the boy's side, he had given up his soul to the said demon. After death, his soul will live on as a slave to the triangle. He no longer could say his name either, no one could and no one remembered what his name even was. Now, only Bill could use it.

But as always there were always loop holes. Sure, Dipper got taught and learned. But he also helped Bill in creating the portal to his dimension. Though he did it willingly. The triangle couldn’t force the brunette to do anything he wanted, it was a hole that the human found.

He didn’t have to follow the demon until he tied, didn’t have to be a slave till he was only a soul. It was a great loophole in his opinion. He still had free will to do anything while he lived and what he wanted to do was to see what other dimensions were like, a wish Bill gladly granted.

Thus, Weirdmageddon commenced. But since their deal was still on, Bill wasn’t allowed to harm any of the townsfolk and supernaturals in Gravity Falls. The dream demon decided to cast a wide range spell on the entire Gravity Falls, causing everyone to go in a deep sleep state. Asleep and not dead, meant the deal wasn’t broken and chaos could still go around the town.

But once again, there were always loopholes. Mabel and Dipper weren’t from Gravity falls, thus made them an exemption. They weren’t affected by the spell which Dipper at first thought was because he was involved with Bill. He didn’t know Mabel was also immune.

Thus came their second deal. 

“Why?” he murmured in a whisper. He kept on repeating his question until the volume rose and he was now screaming. Tears flooded his down his cheeks as the triangle figure flew on top of him. “Bring her back.”

Bill sighed. “Kid. . . . “ Dipper’s glossy eyes shot up to look at him. Those orbs were begging him with all the remaining hope left in him. The demon lowered his top hat and closed his eyes, he looked as if he was mourning. “Sure, you mentioned how I had to fix all the damages and such. I did, look at the town, it’s as good as new. But.” Small black hands started comforting the weeping child. “You didn’t say anything about bringing the dead back to life.”

Dipper hugged the body once again, the gruesome horror the demons did to her. Blood covered her pale skin and her sweater was stained. “I’ll do anything. Just bring her back to the way she was.”

Once again, the triangle sighed. “Then.” He floats down to the corpse. “How about another deal?”

Dipper Pines once was a normal human, part of a normal society. He lived a very normal life up until he met the demon, Bill Cipher. He was part of a society he found boring and redundant, to the point that he even made a deal with a demon to find a little excitement. But it all changed because of one event. THE event.  
The day where the world almost got destroyed and the day his twin sister died. The day, Mabel Pines died in a pool of her own scarlet blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought, maybe it was about time to tell you what really happened a long time ago thus, I made this chapter. Some of the readers were noticing some of the hints so I might as well reveal what really happened a long time ago XP


	18. Persistence of Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper listens to his twin as she talk about her paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this for half a week now! Sorry TToTT

The click of the door resounded in the too quiet apartment. It made Dipper’s gut wrench. He grabs the knife hidden on him but never unsheathing it. There’s still a possibility of Mabel being home after all. He crept silently, not wanting to alert anyone inside the complex.

The atmosphere seemed tense, cold and stiff, as if nothing alive was here. His grip became tighter and his eyes squinted, trying to adjust to the dark. He stuck his back to walls as he moved forward.

In this situation, normal people would start calling 911 or someone for help. But Dipper was different. If there was an intruder, he’d prefer to use his rights for self-defense and cause as much damage as possible. Even if he dared to file a case, it would be an easy win since he was trespassing.   

As he approached his room, he started hearing sobs. Without much hesitation, the young man ran towards the familiar noise. When he tried to open the closet in his twin’s room, surprise filled him when he realized that it was locked, from the inside. From what he remembered, the closets here could only be locked outside. Once again, he gives opening it one more try but with more force then before.

A scream caused him to stop. Dipper lets go of the metal knobs, eyes wide. “G-Go away! I beg you!” Mabel’s voice trembled so much that it made it obvious that she was crying. Slowly and carefully, the younger twin approached the pearly white doors then put two of his hands on the wooden surface.

“Mabel.” He whispered. “It’s me.”

The sobs stop. The male brunette could hear some shuffling on the other side before a soft push could be felt on the doors. “Dipper?” He chuckles a bit before laying his forehead on the wood. “Who else could it be, numb nuts?”

Mabel took off the bicycle lock off that was knotted on the knobs and opened the closet. Her twin almost fell out of balance when she opened it inwardly then let out a gasp as he was tackled to the ground. The weeping continued there, tears and snot staining the younger one’s shirt.

At first, Dipper could only lay there, stunned. But who’d blame him? He comes into an apartment complex that had the atmosphere of someone getting murdered there, only to hear sobbing from his twin’s room inside her closet and gets tackled out of nowhere without an explanation. But after a while, his started to comfort the female brunette. Along with back rubs, he also shushed her and pat her head.

She whimpered and hiccupped but relaxed to the contact. Mabel’s tears were his one of the remaining few weaknesses he had, he can’t really tolerate his twin crying. After all, his greatest weakness was his family.

After she calmed downed a bit, she sat up and got of his twin. “Sorry ‘bout that. You know, suddenly knocking you down and stuff.” She wiped off her tears on the sleeves of her sweater and reached out a free hand to her brother.

His brother took her hand and let out a short after. “Nah, it’s cool.” But Dipper kept her hand in his, pulling her to the bed and sitting her down, he sat next to her of course. “So. . . . you want to talk about it?”

“About what?” She sniffed and smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Her mouth twitched. Mabel’s smile fell along with her gaze, she started fiddling with her fingers. How does she say it? Sudden paranoia is unnatural for her, never once has she felt this scared. By the gazes that seemed to be burning themselves in her back, or the fact that a serial killer was out there and she felt as if he was near, felt as if she was the next target.

Dipper frowned. _All this knowledge yet no use for it_. He just wanted to help his twin but wisdom won’t be able to help if you don’t even know the problem. After all, just because he attained knowledge didn’t mean he could read people’s minds. “Come one, Mabes. You know you can trust me.” He hoped that would get her attention.

Luckily, it did. Mabel looked at him but not moving her lowered face. It wasn’t just the paranoia; she’s been itching to tell Dipper. She opened her moth, an inaudible murmur coming out.

Dipper narrowed his eyes in confusion. “I didn’t quite get that.”

She bit her lip, still hesitating. “Dipper. . . . I. . . I’ve been getting these thoughts lately.” Her voice was still low but loud enough to be heard.

“Thoughts?” She nodded. “What kind?”

“I don’t really know how to describe them. They confuse me, making decisions for me, saying I shouldn’t be telling this or shouldn’t be asking that. And for some, I feel like its related to things I see in my dreams.” A few more drops of tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the blood on her hands as her victims screamed in fear, pain and agony. It filled her with delight. And it sickened her.

She can’t really describe it properly. But she felt it perfectly, how it felt like she would change or turn to someone else when she would dream. Unless she dreamed about herself dying, she felt like some kind of demon. And with the things she did in her dreams, maybe she was.

_Maybe I am._

She internally laughed. It can’t be. She’s human after all. . . . Right? Why was she doubting that?! Of course she is! She’s Mabel Pines, twin sister of Dipper Pines. From day one, she was human and Dipper was proof enough that she is. They spent years together and nothing kept them apart, sure they fight once in a while but they always make. Their biggest fight had to be when Dipper and her were still 12 turning 13, he wanted to stay a bit longer and wouldn’t tell her why. Now that she thought about it, how did they make up again?

Her head felt a slight ache as she tried to remember what happened. Dipper became worried and started to call her name but it seemed like she was too deep into her thoughts.

Oh right. Dipper cried and apologized countless of times. She woke up in the middle of the woods with a bit of chest pain. Her twin was hugging her tightly, a bit suffocating but nothing she couldn’t handle. That had to be the first time she saw Dipper cry so hard after a fight.

Funny that she mentioned fights cause if her memory served correct, they also had a fight when she nicknamed him ‘Dipper’. He hated that nickname more than he hated his own name but it really wasn’t that bad. Sure, it wasn’t manly but it was a good name. The name. . . . What was it again?

_**~~FORGET~~ ** _

Mabel blinked and finally noticed his brother shaking him. “Mabel? Mabel? Hey.” She put one of her hands to his that was on her shoulder before giving him a small painful smile. “You don’t have to continue if you’re not yet ready Mabes. You know I won’t force you.”

She shakes her head. “No, its fine.” She takes a long inhale then sighing. “I’ve been . . . doubting my sub-consciousness lately, makes me feel like there’s someone else in there, you know?” She jokingly knocks her head while showing a forced smile. It fell immediately when she saw that Dipper wasn’t amused, he was concerned, it was written all over his face. This caused the female brunette to frown. “You remember the dreams I told you before? The killing, the blood in my hands and all that?” She gulped. “I feel like they’re connected. I-I don’t know why. I just want it to stop really.” She sniffs. “I don’t want to kill anyone.” Liar.

Once again, the younger twin started rubbing her back. “Then today, Candy told me about a serial killer who continued to roam freely. And I, well, I don’t why but I feel like he’s near. That is, he is a ‘he’. No one really knows the killer’s gender. They’re just assuming it’s he.” Mabel started to cough, when the male brunette started to get worried, she assured him that it’s just a sore throat.

Dipper left the room to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water, passing it to his twin when he returned. She mumbled a ‘thanks’ before drinking the water in one gulp. “I needed that.” She places the glass on her lap and started playing with it, circling the mouth and appreciating the smooth surface. “I don’t know what got to me after that. It’s probably my imagination but the entire way back I felt like . . . I was, well, I felt like I was being watched.”

Dipper flinched. Was it him? What did he want from his twin? He already told him that he owned ‘Dipper’, why was he watching his sister all of the sudden? _Don’t tell me, he switched his interest from me to her? If Bill dared, I will personally off him._

“Well, now I guess I can’t laugh at you for being too paranoid, seeing that I acted like it.” She let out a small chuckle, one that caused him to smile since that laugh was real. “I really can’t explain what happened after that. I just felt like I needed to hide, needed to find some place secure. But even when I entered our apartment, I still felt eyes on me. Next thing I know, I locked everything. May it be, doors, windows or closets.” Dipper’s gaze shot at her. “Don’t worry, I didn’t go inside your room. I locked it though. You have your keys, right?” He relaxed and shrugged.

“I’m surprised you didn’t feel the need to lock it. Well, I am more paranoid then you and this is your first time.” He hugged her without warning, Mabel felt uncomfortable. She knew that he wasn’t really the mushy type. Sure, he was a hopeless romantic but he wasn’t really the type to approve physical contact, even with his family. Well, there is always an exception as they said.

“Seriously though. You shouldn’t be THAT paranoid. Pretty sure that Candy’s story was the cause of the gazes. Relax, I’ll be here to protect to you after all.”

She pushed him while saying ‘Ew’ and laughing. “I know I told you I always dreamed of a knight in shining armor but I’d rather it not it be you, bro-bro.”

He rolled his eyes. “Besides, Mabel, in the number of countries in the world, what are the chances of that so called serial killer being here?”

She smiled. “ Yeah, I guess. Wow, you’re right. I was being too paranoid.”

“I always am right when will you admit it?” He joked, getting him a punch on his shoulder. It stung a bit but nothing he couldn’t handle. “You keep on mentioning this so called Serial Killer, you didn’t mention a name though.”

When it came to Dipper, Mabel never could lie. Candy knew that and she was okay with it, she knew he could be trusted. Slowly, the female brunette opened her mouth. “Well, his name, according to Candy, was” Hazel eyes grew wide as a name all too familiar left her lips. A sudden lump on his throat formed and his stomach was churning.

Candy, why?

Sure, you trust Mabel but it’s obvious that you should never reveal any personal info to civilians. Even if they were you’re closest friends, since the moment the killer knows an innocent person got involved, they won’t hesitate to hunt them down.

Luckily, he wasn’t like that, not to Mabel. Not to his twin. Not when she was the reason the deal was made. He sacrificed too many things to lose her now.

Bill watched with hidden interest as the human panicked internally, it wasn’t showing in his face but the demon knew how he acted after the years that passed. He didn’t expect the girl’s instincts to be that good though. When the Asian woman she was with mentioned Pine Tree’s name, well given name, his All-Seeing immediately went to its attention.

A smirk formed unconsciously on his lips, he saw what he wanted to see; the frantic mind of the boy when his twin revealed her findings, getting another step closer to what Dipper really was. Despite his eyes never leaving the screen which showed a certain red- head and bleached haired man in a bar, his All-Seeing continued watching his Pine Tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next! What is Pyronica and Gideon talking about?


	19. I Need a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper needs a break and Gideon is going to break something, alright!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone get the joke about the chapter title? No? Fine, I'll tell you.
> 
> I haven't updated in a month since I went on a break, well it was more of a forced one though. I'll tell ya what happened at the end notes.

Dipper didn’t feel like going to work tomorrow but he knew he had to, or at least go to Bill and tell him he demands to have a week to himself. Despite the many people who thought that he was just a dog of the demon, he still had his rights. And even if it rights equal to an actual dog, the blonde spoiled him enough to grant him such a request even if it’s just this once.

But, he wasn’t actually sure about that. ‘Spoiling’ him was such a weird term to use. It’s more in the term of ‘Bill letting Dipper do whatever he wanted as long as he did his job’. He sighed as he watched the sleeping face of his twin. Maybe some would call what he was doing ‘Creepy’ but he couldn’t help it. He lost his sister once and he’ll never lose her ever again.

Mabel looked at peace as she slept, allowing herself to get immersed by dreams of rainbows and unicorns. Dipper could see the soft smile that appeared on her face. He allowed his face to lie down at the empty space of the female’s pillow. He wasn’t sleepy, nor was he tired.  He stood up from the stiffening position he hand, uncrossing his legs and standing while hearing cracks coming from his knees. _How long had I been sitting like that?_ He groaned and cracked his back and arms.

When the male brunette left the room, he didn’t see as the older sibling furrowed her brows and let out small whimper. The beautiful candy meadows melted into black goop and the trees caught fire as the licorice leaves started to wilt and turn to ashes. The unicorns that she was petting moved away from her, neighing out a startled cry.

“You are not pure of heart!” The Unicorn screeched. “Corrupted! You are a corrupted being!”

“N-No. It can’t be.” She walked backwards, walking away from the unicorn whose pelt turned into the shade of darkness. His once pink irises turned into a fiery red and the whites of his eyes turned the same color as his hair. A small pebble caused her to lose balance and she fell into the slimy floor.

“You do not belong in this Haven.” Like the grass, the unicorn started turning into goop. It looked like his pelt was melting. Still, the eyes remained, those burning red eyes remained.

Mabel looked at the goop under her, realizing it wasn’t slime. It wasn’t even black. When the scenery changed, so did the sky. The once perfectly cookie looking clouds had turned into dark lightning-spewing madness while the once-blue sky had become as red as the irises staring at her. The sun disappeared, causing the moonlit area to be lacking in the presence of light. From a beautiful candy and rainbow filled paradise, a nightmare formed.

The black liquid wasn’t black. It was red. **Bloody Red**

A scream resounded within the dream, she didn’t realize it was hers. It didn’t take long to make her realize something was different. Mabel looked at her hand which was soaked in blood. It wasn’t her hand anymore, they weren’t the hands of a human. Long sharp-nails and pink scales covered her hands, no, claws. When had she started laughing? The blood around her made her happy, delighted even. Because she knew who’s blood these came from. How fragile can humans be. A simple stab to the heart could make them fall to their knees but it was never enough. She liked playing dirty, literally. She loved causing the weak beings to bleed and to scream.

_What is wrong with me?_

Pyronica grew wary of the unfamiliar area. She was right when she told herself this bar wasn’t familiar. That’s saying something since Bill owned majority of the clubs and bars here and she was the one usually in charge of visiting those places door to door. The place looked brand new and still smelt of dried paint. It had new furniture which lacked in the usual alcoholic smell most shops had. There wasn’t anyone around either except for the bartender and a white haired man she knew all too well.

“I was expecting you, Py.” Gideon said between sips of his drink. He was seated in furthest chair of the island, ignoring the bartender who was smoking in front of him. Looking at the man more clearly, he could swear she’s seen that face before. Those blue eyes that the man had and toothy smile made her go to memory lane with a demon she knew had disappeared a long time ago. Bill made sure that he was never seen in the plane of existence again, it might as well been another reason the pyromaniac despised their so-called king.

The red head approached, still confused with the situation and of the man who was still looking at him with a grin. “What the hell are you doing here, Gid?”

He took another swig of his drink, finally emptying the clear container. His eyes glowed into a pale blue that caused her to flinch. “You know, relaxing. I may have been waiting for you to finally arrive. And here you are, just as he told me.”

“He?”

Gideon nodded before pulling his gaze back to the empty glass. A whisky bottle floated towards him, refilling his drink. “You must’ve heard about someone messing with Bill’s plan lately, right? Rumors circulate fast in our lil’ group after all.”

Pyronica gawked at the blue aura that surrounded the alcohol. _Was Gideon the one moving it? It can’t be, Bill didn’t give him power privileges. Only demons got that._ She pretended to not mind it before sitting right next to him. “So I’ve heard. What’s that got to do with me though?”

The whisky floated in front of the demoness’s face. “Want some?” Before, it was forcibly moved back with a pink aura to the man who offered. Gideon let out a throaty chuckle before filling his glass once to the brim.  “Fine, more for me then.”

“Get to the point.”  Purple irises stared at the figure next to her, confusion still clear on her face.

A small grin formed in the male’s face. “It’s pretty obvious the mole had to be someone close to Bill. After all, who’d have so much information about his plans other than those close to Him?” Pyronica looked curious but the white-haired man didn’t comment about it. “Well, then again, no one dares to defy him unless a. they were dumb enough to try or b. they had more power than Bill. But who’d have more power than him?”

In truth, Gideon was surprised that the read head had stayed quite. Usually, she had her mouth running a marathon but he was more grateful than confused. At least her silence meant she was intrigued. “By now, you should be getting what I’m saying here. No need to pretend.” Yet, the demoness still didn’t answer, she really was still was in the dark. Gideon took the glass unto his hands, using his new powers to make the liquid inside rise and make patterns. “You must be wondering why I have powers when I’m not a ‘demon’, am I right?” She nods. “You shouldn’t be jealous, darling. It wasn’t Bill who gave it to me.”

The whisky went back to the small container, falling with a splash after gravity took its toll.  “I know you don’t like Bill, at all. I mean, everyone does. But none dare say anything since. Well, the  moment they do. They magically burn into a sea of pink flames.”

“That’s their faults for doubting my loyalty to that douchebag.” She tried to defend herself.

“But you don’t have to follow him, you know.”

Those words caught the full attention of the demoness who was taking short glances at the bartender, still feeling a sense of nostalgia with that smile and blue orbs. “There are others equally or maybe even more powerful than he.” He turned to face her, blue mist arising from his palms. “And **_he_** is willing to help you, like he has helped me.”

Pyronica’s eyes widened in realization. “You’re the mole! You’ve been wrecking Bill’s plans in taking over this realm!”

A chuckle echoed within the newly painted walls, a maniac glint in his blue orbs. “You think that asshole has been doing all this to rule over this realm? Is that was he’s been telling you?” Now, laughter resounded in the demoness’s ears. It was like static to her, probably that so called power he had was affecting his voice. “What wishful thinking. He must have forgotten to mention how he can’t do that since he made a deal with his pet.” He said with a nonchalant tone.

“What?!” Pink flames arose from her shoulders and arms.

Gideon smiled, he finally caught her attention. “Shall I take that as you being interested then?” He waited for Pyronica to answer, hand covered in his power waiting to be shook.

 

The next day, Bill was talking with Gideon before Dipper slammed the door open. He slams his hands on the wooden desk, attracting the attention of the Demon. “I want to take the week off.”

The blonde looked at the human, usual smirk missing from his face. The human thought it must be because he was still angry for what happened in the previous night. But rather than getting angry once again, the demon gave him a folder. Inside, there were files of a few targets. “Finish that by today, then you’re free to go.”

Gideon’s eyes widened. “Boss, isn’t that too much? A week-off? He shouldn’t have that privilege.” He reasoned but was shut up when the demon’s icy blue eyes looked his way and glared daggers at him.

“Did I give you the privilege to question my decisions, Gleeful?” The tone he used caused the white haired man to flinch.

Gideon swallowed a lump in his throat and the threats he was ready to spew out. “No sir.” He pretended to be busy fixing the files he had brought with him to the room.

Bill looked back to Dipper who was examining the files on the folder. He hasn’t stood from his chair, nor did he remove the clasped hands still on top of his desk. The brunette took this as a sign that nothing more will be said. “I’ll be finished by tonight, around midnight. I’ll be back by then.”

“12:00 am, no sooner, no later.” The demon said in a stern tone. He knew that the human didn’t actually want to come to him so late at night but he had to. One of the missions involved retrieving an item after killing a target. There were no tortures nor kidnapping this time and all of them had the same goal. “Make it quick and clean, cops are starting to catch on that your killings are connected somewhat. I won’t be able to mess with the cameras personally so call one of our specialists in my stead. Use my name if you have to.”

Dipper nods, not wasting any more of his time inside the office. He brings out his cell and dialed Robby. When the male answered with a rough ‘yes?’, he cut to the chase. “Get me Tambry.”

Bill still felt the human’s presence outside the room but stopped paying mind to it. He looked back to the white haired male who hadn’t ceased his glaring at the door. “Gideon, you were saying?”

Gideon returned to reality as he felt a gaze boring into him. “Well, as I was saying. I finally found the mole in our group.”

He places a picture in front of the demon. There, a certain red head was heading down the stairs into an unknown bar without any signs. She looked as if she was warry of anyone following her as she descended. Bill rose a brow. “Is this-“

The blonde was cut off when the other male in his office answered before he could ask. “Pyronica is our mole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We went to Singapore, three days before my school started. So many things happened the last day we went there. We were actually on the airport when all the following happened.
> 
> 1\. My littler brother got lost
> 
> 2\. My phone went missing
> 
> 3\. We almost didn't get to board the plane
> 
> 4\. My father made me cry, hiccup and weep in the plane as he scolded me from losing my phone (Which by the way, wasn't even my fault!! He was the one who kept passing it to my older sister who just left it there. I trusted them to keep it safe and next thing you know, they call me all sort of names *sigh* that's why I hate trips. There will always be a point of the trip where I do something to mess things up and cause my parents to start scolding me and call me names -_-)
> 
> 5\. I found my lil bro in the end at the other side of the airport where we were actually going
> 
> 6\. . . . .You know what, I could go on and on about what happened so I'll just stop here.
> 
> Anyways, I lost my phone so I couldn't update. I have a thesis defense next week and I've been busy with trying to find time to actually do my thesis while looking for space for extra curricular activities. Being a CAT officer who's teaching our cadets on how we do things in CAT and an ICT club president who is teaching lower years animation way too advanced for their topic is stressing, specially since I also have to look for some time to fix my manuscript, arrange the meeting with the consultant, create a communication letter and so on so fort. I couldn't find time to update specially since I have FIVE quizzes on different subjects ON THE SAME DAY! I swear, my school is trying to kill me. Calculus so far has been bearable, got 98.5/105 in a quiz. But my Organic Chemistry score was SHIT. I don't think I'll pass this subjest TToTT
> 
> Other than that, nothing else changed. My laptop is now filled with too much documents, I couldn't remember whether I had deleted the previous version of this chapter or not. Either way, I rewrote the entire thing. Once again, sorry for not updating sooner. It'll never happen again.


	20. Who is . . .?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no update! If you read the latest chapter of Road Trip Drabbles, you should know why. Well, without further a do. Here's an update!

The sound of a magazine clicking in and out of Dipper’s pistol was the only thing that echoed within the quiet storage house. He fiddles with the trigger and the safety, sometimes while it was aimed at the face of the cowering man kneeling on the floor. His legs were crossed as he sat on the sturdy table and waited for an answer to his previous question. Not much has happened ever since he left Bill’s domain and went to his target’s main base. It wasn’t too hard to find Ricci Bionoggi, one of Bill’s regular clients in terms of information gathering. Though, word has been going around about how he’s working with a certain someone who’s been messing with the blonde demon’s plans.

“I’m still waiting, Bionoggi.” The hitman said before placing the gun on the table and giving his gaze back to the man. “Other than the Eye, who have you been getting info from?”

Ricci glared at the brunette who had been in literal sense, looking down on him. Despite his shaking, he gritted his teeth and stayed silent. Dipper didn’t find this amusing. He observed the bodies that were scattered around the abandoned storage house, the now silent storage house. It was quiet, not because the area was empty but all the lackeys of the Bionoggi Family that were in the area had been dealt with, too soon and too easy than what the mid-aged godfather expected. He didn’t know who this man who suddenly invaded him but he knew that he wasn’t good news the moment he saw his shadow.

Usually, the younger male never liked leaving messes. When he gets a target, the daily chore would be “infiltrate the area, don’t let anyone find out about your presence, kill the target then get out”. But after what had happened with Bill along with the stress he’s built up, he felt like releasing his anger a bit today. And by releasing anger, he meant invading the base of a well-known mafia family then killing everyone in sight even though the sun was still high and it was barely past lunchtime.

Tambry did a good job on hacking through any street CCTVs within a mile radius and playing a loop footage of an empty drive way. Dipper didn’t need her help after that, he didn’t need the poor girl seeing the gruesome horror about to happen in the slaughter so he dismissed her early.

A sigh let the brunette’s mouth as he reached inside him hoodie and brought out a knife. “Mr. Bionoggi, do you know who I am?”

An audible gulp could be heard from the kneeling figure but his glare never left the young adult in front of him. “Probably some lowlife’s lap dog who doesn’t know he bit off more than he can chew. You know my connection with the eye yet you come here like you own the place, like a complete utter fool.”

Dipper nodded at every word the man spouted as if it filled him interest.  “I see.” He jumps down from the table and bent down to meet the grey haired man eye-to-eye. “Though, it’s hilarious of you think I’m the fool in this situation.”

“And why is that, dog?”

“Because you didn’t realize whose ‘dog’ I am, despite all the hints I’ve been giving here.” The hitman stood up and started circling around the area, eyeing the bodies that littered the floor and admiring how precise his strikes were. “Why would you think some lackey of sorts would have enough guts to attack a group such as yours? But then again, your group only got known because you had the Eye backing you up to some degree. Though real reason you had a small strand of protection with them is ‘cause of your connections with your main family in Italy, am I right?”

Ricci whirled his head back to stare wide eyed at the brunette who had his back turned at him but was giving him a side glance, one filled by emptiness. The gaze was ice-cold to some degree and was waiting for a reaction from him. He could feel himself sweating on his palms and forehead as he opened his mouth slowly then replied “How?”

Dipper gave a menacing grin as he faces the man again and sits on a pile of corpses then placed his chin on his fists. “How else would I know about it if I’m not from it?” He could see how tense the godfather became when he realized what that meant. “You see, Ricci Bionoggi, in the Eye, we have certain . . . rules to follow as well as punishments that are given.”

Much to the young male’s amusement, the man lowered his head and was visibly shaking, as well as sweating. His glare was nothing but a memory and now he was just a wimp without his lackeys backing him up. The hitman started twirling his blade on his finger tips and even hummed as he approached the kneeling man.

He used the tip of his dagger to lift Ricci’s head up to face him. When the godfather saw his face, his glare came back. The grin fell from Dipper’s face like it usually did when he knew it was time to get serious. “I speak for the Eye when I say, we don’t like it when people betray specially, when they try to lie and pretend to be innocent. I hate it the most when they try to fool us with some act and act as if nothing happened. It’s annoying.” He grabbed a handful of grey hair and pulled the man’s face towards his. “So annoying, I just want to kill someone.”

The hitman threw the head towards the floor and heard a satisfying ‘thud’ as it collided with the cemented surface. Ricci immediately placed his hands to hold his head as he tried to fix his position. HE stopped kneeling and was sitting in an awkward position, feet spread out, a hand supporting his body and the other on his spinning head. “Wh-Who are you?” He said in a breathless tone.

“Do I have to spell it for ya, Sherlock?” Dipper sighs. “Then again, I don’t blame you. As famous as I am in these parts, people don’t actually know my identity. After all, the Eye has hundreds of other hitmen other than me.”

“D-Don’t tell me you’re Gleeful? THE Gleeful?”

Dipper showed a grimace at the wrong assumption. “Don’t mistake me with that asskisser. I have integrity to some degree at least. And I’m hurt to think he is more deadly than I am! That is an insult to my name, I swear.”

Ricci’s eyes grew wider, fear filling his blue iris. Blue as violet but not as beautiful as Bill’s, Dipper thought. “It can’t be. No, it can’t be.”

“Can’t be what?”

“They’re only rumors, meant to scare lowlife families and make people wary of the eye. You can’t be real. No.”

The hitman raised a brow, used his hands to lean back on the table and gave a curious gaze on the man below. “And why wouldn’t I be real?”

“You destroyed families overnight, killed godfathers as if a phantom caused them to be brought to hell. You are the most feared hitman of them all. And everyone knows, you follow no one but one, the head of the Eye.” Ricci gulped the lump in his throat as he tried to continue his words. He opened his mouth but closed it again then repeated it until he finally muttered in a whisper. “Tyrone.”

Dipper gave him a nod of approval. “Good to know that you recognize what I’m capable of. So . .  .” The brunette fiddled with the tip of the blade but eyed the man below. “Do you still want to do it the hard way or will you talk?”

Ricci nodded his head in a fast pace while crawling away to try and gain distance from the hitman. “I’ll talk! I’ll talk!”

Dipper’s menacing grin came back again. “So then tell me, who’s been messing with the Eye?”

The god father stopped trying to crawl away when his path was blocked by a nearby dead body. He could only slowly lift his head up to stare at the eyes of a demon in front of him. “S-someone b-by the name of Ford.”

“Ford who?” The brunette remembered the Fiddleford also mentioned such a name but didn’t spill any info. Dipper raised  his blades and aimed the edge of the man. “Spill.”

“I don’t know much about him. He’d pay me to tell him about all I know about what the Eye was planning or what info they needed but that’s it. I don’t have any other connections with him, I swear. I didn’t help him do anything, I didn’t side with him. That’s all I know!” He raised his two hands infront of his face defensively.

“He didn’t say which family he came from or who he was working for?”

Ricci shook his head. “He didn’t have a family. He was a lone wolf. He wasn’t working for anyone.”

“But why did he want information about the Eye?”

“I don’t know! He just did! He always came only when it’s for business. He never spills any information about himself and was intuitive as fuck! I tried to interrogate him once. Found myself in the edge of the cliff when all I could gather up was that he had a bone to pick with the leader of the Eye.”

Dipper didn’t know how to feel about this. He was on another dead end. Bill wanted a full-report on this and it’ll be another head ache trying to write a 1000-word essay about how all the guy knew was that his client’s name was Ford. This was why he hated new groups in the area.

The brunette tried to relieve his stress by messaging his temples and slowly approaching the man on the floor. He bends down to the godfather’s eyelevel again and hugged his legs while wearing a disappointed frown. “You remember when your group first came to America, Ricci boy? You guys were easy meat for every other group around here. You were new bloods and the others grew up on these streets. They knew what to do to destroy all of you. Yet the Eye saw something more. To us you were brothers, we traded information with you because we trusted you. The Eye took you under its wing and this is how you thank it?”

Dipper raises his dagger. “How disappointing.” He stabs one of the man’s feet. A loud scream echoed on the rusting steel walls of the storage house as the brunette reached inside his hoodie for another dagger. “The Eye has rules and punishments, you must understand, Mr. Bionoggi. One of it is to never betray a brother. You gain our trust, we hand to you our loyalty. Betraying us is not just treason but one of the greatest sins you can do to our group.”

“Thus the only way for you to repent is through. . . “ He stabs the man in the middle of his eyes. “Death.” The body slumps forward. The dagger met contact first so it plunged deeper into the man’s temple.

Dipper let out an annoyed sigh as he walked back to the table and grabbed his backpack he left underneath. Inside, he brought out a plastic bag then made his way back to the bodies. The daggers he used to kill the men were gathered and placed inside the plastic bag and into the back pack.

The brunette hid away his pistol and looked around the area. While exploring the storage house, he found a bloodied lighter and some gasoline on the corners. He grabbed the containers and started spreading it all around the area. When it was empty, he looked at his wristwatch hidden underneath his sleeves and saw that it was only a few minutes left before the loop stops and the CCTVs started recording actual footage.

He used the last container to make a long trail into an alley way that was hidden from the cameras. When the time came that the cameras were one, he dropped the lighter and watched as flames rose on the gasoline trail.

Dipper didn’t watch the building go in flames. He hurried back home to Mabel, filled with anticipation for an entire week to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand I'm hoping to find some free time next next week to update again. SORRY!
> 
> I swear my teacher is killing me! She signed me up for the Divisional Science Fair without telling me!! SO now I have a week and a half left to finish my thesis which by the way is hardly 40% finished!!!! SO much to do TToTT
> 
> In a lighter topic, training in CAT has gone well! We finally got Plebos(CAT officers-to-be) to train! And it's fun having them actually!
> 
> Example: in school premises, they are required to salute to us every time they see us. And they call us "Ma'am" or "Sir" (I'm fighting with myself on which I prefer to be called since I'm gender fluid and all that, and my gender changes but I usually prefer being called 'they' by my friends so they don't have to always ask what gender I am today)
> 
> Anyways! See you next time!


	21. Let's talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Long time no update! Sorry 'bout that! I explained what happened in the latest update of Road Trip Drabbles so I really don't wanna repeat why I'm late in updating. I'm really sorry about it though!! I swear, I tried to update sooner. Anyways, here's the update!

When he told Bill he wanted a break, he expected time to himself and to be free of stress. His carelessness got the best of him when he forgot to remember it was finals this week and though he didn’t need to study, he still had to waste his entire morning inside school grounds then use his afternoons to finish up projects he had missed.

Dipper pushed himself away from his laptop, intentionally not saving his documents and headed to the kitchen to look for something sweet. He let out a grunt as he found nothing. In his annoyance and sugar-low, he went back inside his room to grab his backpack and leaving the apartment to head to Susan’s café. Of course, he didn’t forget to glare at his computer before locking the room.

Three group projects that he decided he’ll be fine doing solo, a thesis manuscript to be submitted and five end of chapter reports was still on his list, all to be passed at the end of the week. One day wasn’t enough to finish all that typing and his fingers were stiff as wood at this point. Sure, he could have decided that the group work could be shared with two others but thinking back to how incompetent his fellow students were and how they’ll just mess up his grades, he decided the reports would be more perfect if he did it himself after all, the best reference anyone could ask for was his journal with all the secrets of the multiverse, including Psychology.

He cracked his fingers as he walked passed people on the sidewalk. Exams started the day after tomorrow, so he had to refresh his memory on what he the previous lessons were, meaning skimming the PowerPoint presentations that were posted in the group chats of the class. Just cause he knew everything, doesn’t mean that he remembers it most of the time, his attention span after all was quite thing, almost as thin as his patience when he’s pissed.

Though he preferred the stress he felt due to school work than what he feels in his personal life. And as much as it can tire him, it helps him forget about his ‘part-time job’. He passes by an alley way where he saw someone was getting mugged.

“Help, please anyone!” But no one came.

People ignored the man’s cry for help. After all, it was too troublesome. Helping the man will just get them beat up and they don’t want that. Dipper on the other hand, stopped to watch as a punch caused the man to fall on the dirt, face first.

“Just hand us the money already.”

“Yeah, and your valuables. We’ll leave ya alone if ya do.” One of the three who was mugging the guy kicked him in the stomach, hard.

One of the brunette’s eyes twitched as he saw the man get beat up. He pulled up his hood and lowered it to its full extent. His teeth were grit as he continued watching. It wasn’t his business he knew that but he wanted to beat up the trio, especially since the guy getting mugged was coughing up blood at this point.

He was about to enter the alley when a hand gripped his shoulders and caused him to stop. “Stop, it’s your week off. Don’t make some kind of trouble.” It was a surprise to see Pyronica of all people to stop him. Still, Dipper grimaced and slapped her arm away. He continued walking while being followed by the fire demon. “Is it so bad to thank someone, you fucking asshole?”

“Mind your own business.” The brunette retorted, not looking back at the red head.

Pyronica continued to follow him despite reaching Susan’s. Dipper sat at his usual table, not minding that Wendy was too busy to take him there herself. The demon sat down at the table as well, taking a menu and looking at the food as well as the prices of the café.

“Hey there, Dipper!” Wendy greeted after finally freeing herself from one of the flirting costumers. She noticed how her friend was not alone this time. “I see you brought someone with you. You dating or something?”

The brunette looked at the female, too busy thinking of what to order sitting in front of him. He turned back to face Wendy while wearing a scowl. “I’d rather have you not assume that I’m acquainted in anyways with this bitch.”

“I’m right here, Pines. I can hear you loud and clear.”

“I know, that’s why I said it.” The waitress laughed before ruffling the brunette’s hair.

“That’s enough. I get it, complete stranger, not acquainted in anyway. So what’ll you have this time Dipper? The usual or something different?” She tapped her pen in her notepad and patiently waited for her friend’s reply.

The younger male sighs and gives her a small grin. “I’d really like some pancakes this time, and hot chocolate rather than coffee.”

Wendy starts writing his orders down. “Rough day? It’s rare for you to actually order sweets.”

Dipper shrugs. “School work piled up. Believe me, it’s no joke this time. The professor wants to kill me. I think he still has a grudge on that one time I corrected him in class.”

The waitress laughs at him and pats his back. “Dude, even I felt sorry for him when you did that. And you keep on forgetting, it wasn’t a class, it was a conference and he was the speaker.”

“Oh right.” They both laughed and joked around. Pyronica finally decided on what to order but she didn’t know how to get the other red head’s attention. She lowered the menu and tried to wait patiently in the first few seconds. But she was still ignored. She tried clearing her throat repeatedly, making it seem as if she was coughing at this point but was still ignored.

She finally gave up waiting and let out an annoyed whine, acting like a spoiled child who couldn’t get what she wanted. “Can I order now?! I’m still a paying customer here!”

Wendy and Dipper looked at her then at each other before letting out another round of laughter. “Sorry, Dipper but I have to get the kid’s order.”

“Understandable, I wouldn’t want her to start bawling. That’ll just annoy the other customers.”

Pyronica let out a huff of annoyance before crossing her arms ‘causing the waitress to role her eyes in amusement. “What’ll it be, your grace?”

“I want Dynamites! And make it extra spicy!”

Wendy bowed after writing done her order, a grin on her face. “As you wish.” She waved at Dipper before leaving to get the orders of other customers. The brunette waved back and watched as he smacked the hand of one of the customers trying to flirt with her.

Dipper lowered his hands and turned his face back to the demon in front of him. She did the same, her hands clasped together, eyes looking at the brunette but surprisingly without malice. The younger male took out the journal from his bag and opened it to the psychology section, filled with what humans of his dimension knew about the topic. He ignored the pink irises staring at him and skimmed through the entire chapter, before reading other unrelated topics. Wendy came back a few minutes later bringing them their food, apologizing to her friend that she can’t stay and chitchat since people were coming in for lunch.

The red head demon dug into her food first, using her hands to eat rather than a fork since it was too inconvenient for her. The brunette human on the other hand grabbed a fork and knife and sliced his pancakes into perfect triangles then drizzling it with maple syrup. Once again, the liquid caught his attention. How it flowed slowly compared to blood. It was also thicker than blood, stickier and sweeter. But it was too transparent for his liking. It didn’t have any deep shade that caught his interest still he kept watching it flow down his pancakes till he thought that it was enough.

“Quite the eyes you have there. Same look as when you were in the party, ice cold but with a hint of madness.” Dipper’s gaze went away from the syrup and to Pyronica who stopped eating for a moment to simply stare at him. He placed the maple container back to the middle of the table and stabbed on the triangle cakes.

“As curious as you look, I doubt you’re here to ask me about the party. So then. . .” He took the piece to his mouth, chewed then swallowed before looking at her straight on the eyes. “WHAT are you here for, Pyronica?”

Pyronica took a Dynamite in hand and used it to point at Dipper. “What else would I be here for? It’s business, of course.”

“You said it so yourself, it’s my week off. If you want to talk business now, either do it with Cipher or Fuck off.” The demon didn’t take his words to heart and continued feasting on her food.

“If I could talk about this to Cipher.” She swallows. “I would have done it on the first place. I wouldn’t be here talking with a person I despised.”

The hitman chuckles at her words. “Funny, I’m pretty sure you despised Cipher as well.” Pink irises glared at him but the brunette didn’t seem fazed. He gazed a glare of his own and watched as she rolled her eyes.

“I may despise the guy but that doesn’t mean I’m not loyal to him.”

“Yeah, sure. I believe you.” Dipper grabbed his mug of hot chocolate but nearly let it slip as the red head slammed her hands down the table. Visible pink flames were rising at the back of her hands but not big enough to catch the attention of other customers.

“I’m serious here, Pines. We, demons live for all eternity. Obviously, we’ve been betrayed and lied to many times so it’s not abnormal for us to hate. But for us to be loyal to you, you should feel honored. Even if we hate you to the point of wanting to kill you, we’ll continue to stay loyal. That’s why that’s the code of The Eyes, it’s the demon’s code.” Pyronica had a determined look on her face, a look Dipper has never seen on her.

Despite that, he still shrugs and chews on another piece of his pancakes. “Once again, I’ll repeat it. I believe you. But I know that not why you’re here. I don’t really care whether you’re loyal or not to Bill. That’s your problem not mine. Get to the point, why ARE you here?”

A scowl was on her face. She looked around the café before finally letting out a sigh. “I know who the mole in the group is.”

Dipper stopped his movements to stab another triangle and looked to see if the demon was lying. She wasn’t. There was no hidden agenda or uncertainty on her eyes, she was telling the truth. At least, he thinks she had.

He lowers his utensils and crossed his arms together, as well as crossing his feet and leaning unto the back of the seat. “I’m listening.”

She nods. “I’m not fucking with you when I say this, Pines. I’m not even sure until now how to react on the bastard being the mole. I should be surprised since he’s such an ass kisser to the point that he’d do anything for Cipher but it was also kind of obvious that he’d be the one close enough to rat Cipher out.” She crunches down her last dynamite before giving the brunette an intense gaze. “Out of all people though, I’d never expect that Gleeful had been smart enough to actually not get caught.”

**Gideon Gleeful**

Dipper stayed silent for a few moments. In those moments, Pyronica was sure he was doubting her. He must have been thinking that she was either completely insane or completely idiotic. Maybe she shouldn’t have told him after all. But if she told Bill without evidence or even someone backing her up, she’d become a suspect herself. Losing Bill’s trust is equivalent to wanting to lose your existence in the entire multiverse.

A mixture of relief and disbelief filled her when the male replied. “Why tell me of all people?”

“Because” Once again, that determined look was on her face. “I’m someone loyal to Bill. Even if he caused my sister to disappear when he ended Weirdmageddon, I’m still loyal to him. Despite my hatred and rage, I still trust him. And I sense that same loyalty in you, Pines. No matter how much you deny it, my senses tell me you won’t betray Cipher.”

The male stayed silent. A grin was Pyronica’s face as she stood up the table and made a move to leave before stopping when she heard “And how do you know that?”

She turns towards Dipper again. “I just do.” She snaps her fingers, making money appear in her hand out of pink flames then placing it on the table. “Give the change to the waitress before. Hope you have a nice week. Also, Dipper about the party. . .” The brunette stared at her, the same gaze that she saw in the party. “That gaze reminds me of a demon.”

She leaves Dipper alone after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Dynamite is actually a delicasy here in my country. Usually, it doesn't taste too spicy but from where I buy it, they leave the seeds inside so the spiciness stays. In here, they added some chili powder on Pyronica's food. If you wanna see what it looks like, search Dynamite Lumpia.


	22. We meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven't posted much, here's another before I start going off to school again!

Three days later, exams were finished as well as the number of schoolwork. It was finally the time for Dipper to rest. He only had 3 days of vacation left and he’ll damn well use it for his amusement. Mabel had invited his out for clubbing, though it was really Pacifica who suggested it. In the end, he thought why the hell not? It had been a while since he had tasted actual alcohol but he knew the only reason the girls were inviting him was so that he could take them back home without crashing the car that meant, he can’t get drunk. Which was fine for him, he never liked getting drunk on public places.

He sat on the lounging area, one Thousand Island Ice tea in hand. It wasn’t enough to make him drunk but it still gave him a good buzz. The girls went to the dance floor the moment they got inside, leaving Dipper to fend for himself. The thing about clubs though is that people hit on you. And not just women but men have also been trying to get the brunette off the lounging area and into the dance floor. Though one glare was all it took to drive them off. The annoying ones were the ones too drunk out of their minds to know their limits. The moment they touched Dipper in anyway, they get punched straight to the face.

It should have gotten Dipper kicked out of the establishment already but for some reason he was still inside and the bouncer didn’t care. He takes another sip of his drink while trying to look for his sister in the crowded dance floor.

“I didn’t expect to meet you in such a place.”

Dipper looked up to see a man too formal for club. A smile made its way on his face as he replied. “I could say the same to you, Tad. This place isn’t too refined to have a gentleman in full formal clothing walking around.”

Tad looked at his flashy blue and black suit then back to the brunette. “I suppose you are right. But then again, it’s also my right to choose my attired no matter where I went.”

“Are you getting all ‘I have my rights’ on me, Mr. Strange.” The brunette questioned, eyes full of amusement.

This made the older male chuckle. “Oh I would never, seeing as you major Psychology, I’d be digging my own grave.”

Dipper patted his hand on the empty seat next to him and Tad gladly accepted the offer. They sat in silence until the suited male spoke. “I’m surprised you didn’t carry a book with you this time. Or have you merely forgotten it at home?”

The brunette grabbed the backpack next to him and opened the zipper to show the amounts of books he had brought along for tonight. “Never go unprepared, I’d always say.” A smirk was on the older man’s face before he reached inside his coat pocket to reveal the small pocket book Dipper was reading when they first met. The sight of the book made the younger male chuckle. “You actually bought a copy?”

“As I said before, I grew interested in it. It’s only natural for me to buy my own.” He placed the book back inside his pockets. “You never did explain what you’re doing in such a place, Dipper.”

“Neither have you, Tad.”

They smirked and stared at each other. Then the older of the two chuckled, crossed his legs and placed his chin on clasped hands that stood on his lap. “You truly are a wonder, Dipper. Alright, I’ll tell you my reason if you tell me yours, deal?” He took out his gloved hand and reached towards the latter, waiting for him to shake it.

“I don’t make deals, Mr. Strange.” Dipper gives a sincere looking smile but the aura surrounding him was anything but. His eyes were stale and stared accusingly at his companion. “I prefer simply taking immediate action. After all, promising something doesn’t mean you’ll actually follow through your end of the deal.”

Tad stared wide eyed at the brunette. He took his hands back and cleared his throat. “Fair enough.” He fixes his slouching posture then smiled at the younger male. “I’m just here to meet with someone of importance. So you can say, I came here for business.”

“The one who called you in the party before, I presume. The third rate gang whose only use was to sell drugs?” Dipper’s voice changed drastically from his friendly tone to something more sinister. The other has long noticed this and felt his hands sweating inside his gloves. He didn’t show it on his face though, showing it would be the same as admitting it.

“Oh dear.” He feigned innocence. “I had hoped you didn’t hear that.” He reached inside his coat with a sigh. Dipper hears a click. “After all, it had been fun talking with you.”

The brunette eyes the movement of the raven haired male’s hand. He lets out an unexpected sigh that caught the latter off guard. “Really, threatening me all of the sudden?” He tsked at Tad and gave him a disappointed look. “You do realize if I wanted you behind bars, I would have done it a long time ago? Really Tad! Here, I thought that we were friends. Guess I was the only one thinking that.”

The suited male was still wide eyed at the other’s reply. He slowly took his hand out of his coat and started laughing. Dipper was still wearing his disappointed frown, pretending to still be upset. “You truly are a wonder, Dipper.”

“Am I now?” He saw his sister in the crown waving, Pacifica in tow and moving tipsily his way. He stands up from the chair and gulping down the remnants of his drinks. “I have to go. It was nice talking to you again Tad. Have fun meeting with your client.”

Tad suddenly stands and grabs the brunette’s arm, stopping him from his tracks. “You still haven’t said why you’re here.” A small friendly smile was on his face but his eyes told another story.

Dipper looked at how those eyes stared threateningly at him, giving warning without actually saying any words. He smirks as he takes his arm back. “I told you. Not everyone follows their end of the deal.”

The suited man watched as the brunette disappeared into the crowd dancing. Slowly, his hand found its way to his mouth. He started chuckling until he was laughing like a madman. Though, people probably thought he was drunk.

 **Dipper Pines** , the dog of his archenemy, Bill Cipher

Surely, Cipher would make a hilarious expression when his favorite pet went and sided with his enemy. He can’t wait till that happened. It would surely give him great joy when that time came. He noticed someone grabbing his shoulder and turned to find one of his lackeys with his client on tow.

He wears his usual friendly smile and tips his hat as a greeting.

 

 

Dipper took Pacifica home first before driving back to their apartment and dragging Mabel inside. He made a mental note to remind Pacifica how she had blown chunks inside her own car (luckily in the leather chair, not on the carpeted floor so he didn’t have any problems cleaning it up) when he returned it tomorrow.

He lands down his bed hearing a ‘think’ as his hands hit the wall.  He looked up to notice the ring he still had on despite the days that has passed. He placed a hand on his ears and traced the pattern of the upside down cross on his ear.

He couldn’t disobey Bill’s orders once his true name was used. He guessed it just slipped his mind. Speaking about slipping his mind, his thoughts wondered back to Tad Strange. He’s supposed to be on vacation yet here he was bringing his job to his break yet again. The Pyronica incident would become his priority once his rest days were over. He’d make sure Bill knew that Gleeful was a mole, though right now he was off the clock. He didn’t intend to talk with Tad.  After all, the older male talked to Tyrone despite knowing his name Dipper Pines. He was part of his other life, not his personal life.

Ever since the party, he knew that Strange was bad news. But with the number of mystery that shrouded the man, Dipper felt the urge to solve who he was. It filled him with a thrill much like how he felt when he tried solving mysteries as a kid. It didn’t matter that Bill wanted him to not get involved with Strange (there was an obvious tension that builds up every time those two were in the same room), he wanted to find out the secrets Cipher kept from him without the demon’s help.

Meeting Tad in the club was unexpected. Almost getting killed was a thrill. Leaving the guy alone was a relief. Getting home while feeling troubled due to his job was stressful.

He really didn’t want to think about Bill anytime soon, especially after their fight. Dipper already decided though that when his break was over, he’d act as if nothing had happened. He’ll go back to his cold nature that made sure to not show his negative emotions towards his life as Tyrone. He’ll go back to his apathetic persona and made sure to show that he didn’t care. He’ll make sure that no one thinks he feels anything towards Cipher.

Pyronica caught him by surprise by saying how she felt his loyalty towards Cipher.

He wasn’t loyal. He didn’t trust the demon. Not after all that he had done, had made him do. Dipper Pines cannot trust and will not be loyal to Bill Fucking Cipher.

The brunette rolled on his back and rested his head on the pillow. He really should stop thinking about it. Every time he thought about Bill, his mind stays on that topic. In the end of the day, Dipper would still be thinking about the demon. Even the simplest of thought about the demon made him think about him.

It was annoying.

It was like hearing a song and getting it stuck on your head. Suddenly, you’re humming or singing it at times even you don’t notice. He sighs and tries to change his thoughts again.

Mabel acted normal the day after her panic attack. It was a relief but Dipper couldn’t stop worrying about her getting another attack. Not to mention the dreams. Bill couldn’t touch Mabel’s mind, so it’s impossible that he would be the cause of her nightmares. The demon kept his side of the deal, no matter what. He may have been a lying conman but he was a man of his words. _Shit, I’m thinking about him again._

He brought his hands to his face and let out a scream, one out of annoyance and irritation. Looking at the clock on his table, he saw how late it was. He still has to waken up tomorrow for morning classes. He could always just skip it but he had to pass him projects to the professor. He didn’t want to go to school at a Saturday morning just to pass his papers, might as well do it while it was still a weekday.

He took off the hoodie he still had on and threw it on the floor. Dipper also stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him only on his boxers. He needed a good night’s sleep if he wanted to wake up at nine in the morning. He laid his head back on the soft pillow and stared at the hand that was placed on his plain sight. The ring’s gem was sparkling, making it gleam a beautiful shade of cerulean.

Even if he hated to admit it, he found the accessory attractive. Liked it to an extent even. He’ll never say out loud though.

Never

He won’t admit how much he likes it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Dipper needs to admit his feelings! Not just for the gift! Also, thank you for the reader who mentioned about the gift Bill gave! Even I forgot about it, honestly!


	23. Tag, I'm it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sembreak ~
> 
> But I still have stuff to do thanks to school v(-_-)v One of my teachers legit told the class "If you're expecting free time in sembreak, think again. This is *Insert Name of School here* and we'll be getting a WorkingBreak. I expect the project assigned to you to be finished before classes resumes."
> 
> Yup! I'm so proud of my school *internal screaming* (TT-TT) The only thing I'm happy about is no classes, meaning no waking up early.

With her brother busy sleeping way past lunch time again, Mabel had to do the groceries alone. It wasn’t something she found displeasing; she liked walking down the aisles and thinking what to cook for dinner. But she did despise when she goes overboard and buys too many things than she could carry. Usually, with Dipper around, she was limited to taking only those she needed. And surely, Grilled chicken and cream pesto did not need Nutella or Butterfingers.

Begrudgingly, she walks back to her apartment, hangover being the last thing on her mind and apologizing to the people she accidentally hits since the grocery bags were blocking her view. Though it wasn’t her fault that the businessman didn’t see her, he was too busy with his phone to notice a clearly distraught damsel. Men these days, they hardly show any gentlemanly gesture yet question why no woman is following down their feet.

“Mabel, ‘s that you?” Candy questions, stopping in front of her friend and tilting her head to the side to see whether she was correct.

The female brunette let out a sigh of relief. “Oh man, Candy! Am I glad to see you. . . Kind of see you, I guess.”

The Asian girl laughed as she took some of the grocery bags and taking of some weight in Mabel’s shoulders, literally and figuratively. She followed her friend to the apartment, chattering and giggling as if they were still children.

Mabel put down the bags in favor of getting the keys to the apartment and opening the door before grabbing them again. “Welcome to my humble Abode!” Candy humored her with a playful eye roll. They continue walking to the kitchen, dropping the bags on the table. “Sooo . . . Candy, I thought you were busy with you know what?”

“I was and I still am.” She pulls one of the chairs and sits down, placing her elbows on the table and her chin on her hands. A pout was on her face after letting out a long sigh. “But I can’t get anything on it! It’s always too clean.”

Mabel watched as Candy slumps her head down the table before groaning. She takes a seat in front of her, thinking the groceries can wait a few minutes before it’s placed where it should belong.  She raised her hand and patted her friend’s head, smiling pitifully as she watched her raise her head enough to see eyes staring back expectant. “Candy, if I could only help you, I would. Believe me, I really would but what could the CIA, FBI or any of that stuff ever need from a dum-dum like me?”

Immediately, the black haired girl was on her feet, hands clutching the brunette’s face and squeezing her cheeks together. “But you can help, Mabel!” Mabel blinked a few times before replying a shaky ‘OK’ which made the agent perk up as if she wasn’t sulking a while ago.

“But I don’t know how to help.”

“Maybe you don’t. But your brother does!” Candy exclaims. “But Dipper is prideful and stubborn, he won’t agree to help his ex. But. . .” She brings her face closer to her brunette friend, a mischievous grin on. “With his beloved sister pressuring him.”

Mabel’s eyes widen in understanding and her own mischievous grin forming on her face. “Dippy will have to agree to it!” She yells.

And as if by complete coincidence, Dipper enters the kitchen before letting out a yawn. “What will I agree to?” He asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his ringed hand. It takes him a few minutes to realize he and his twin weren’t alone and sees their guest. “Candy, I didn’t know you were here. I heard from Mabel that you were busy with a case.” He greets.

The agent smiled at him. “I am.”

“So if you’re here while still on a case, I’m assuming you want something AGAIN.” Dipper eyes her suspiciously, memories of him giving the CIA data anonymously (Kind of, she knew it was him but the others didn’t) and chuckled the next day as the news announced the disbandment of a group selling illegal goods.

Mabel looks from her brother to her friend, not knowing where the tense atmosphere or the sudden topic came from. Candy hid from Mabel that she had asked Dipper to help before; it took a lot of begging and promises before he finally agreed. He asked for the info her agency had and gave hints a few hours later. It was as if Dipper Pines was the modern time Sherlock Holmes.

The entire process of begging Dipper to help was not something Candy wants to repeat. Since the CIA would be very much against a citizen getting involved in government cases, the Asian girl promised completely anonymity and personally, wiping out any traces that the brunette would have left. Though surprisingly, it was completely spotless. He would have to use a super computer to hack into the system, spend days to be able to get pass ciphers and codes and the right password to enter the main system and remove the fail-safe to not catch anyone’s attention to get it all done yet he did in within hours.

She didn’t know how he did it but one thing was for sure; he was a genius to be able to do it. Staying in touch with him and being able to get his support will be a great asset to her. And keeping in touch with him may even prove to be helpful in the future. After all, geniuses like him have ‘friends’, whether good or bad wouldn’t matter if they could give him what he wanted.

Candy once thought that was how Dipper got the case solved as quickly as he did and hack through the systems with impressing speeds. He had ‘friends’ that helped. But she didn’t investigate further. The brunette helped her like she had asked; his methods need not to be questioned.

Dipper stood silently, eyeing the guest with an incredibly sleepy look. He didn’t get enough sleep after his thoughts went back to the mind demon. He curses the very existence of Bill for not letting him get enough sleep. He walks slowly towards the coffee maker, grateful for Mabel turning it on while he was still asleep that morning.

He grabs a mug and fills it to the brim before taking a whiff and sighing at the pleasant aroma of perfectly roasted coffee beans. The male brunette turns to face the duo sitting on the table, putting all his weight on the kitchen counter. “What will I be getting this time?”

“Bro-bro! You shouldn’t -“ Mabel was cut off as her friend stops her by raising her hand in between her and her twin.

Candy brought her purse to the table in front of her and handed Dipper something. “It’s a new account. It won’t be traced back to you or Mabel. And you’ll be getting a new computer, full set. It’s still off the market so don’t go flaunting it to your friends before 5 months has passed.” The male brunette took the book, glimpse inside and raised a brow.

“This is bigger than before.”

“And it’ll keep on getting bigger every day that passes with you helping us.” Dipper never liked Candy’s eyes. It was always calculating, as if everything she wants, she gets just by dropping a word. Her smile made it look like she was naive and her glasses made her look too easy to fool but her eyes looked for danger. It was those eyes that made him go into a relationship with her, a quick one not lasting a month.

It didn’t work out on her part, saying it was inconvenient since neither of them had the time. Dipper was always busy with school or ‘work’ while Candy had her cases. There were no hard feelings, but they were no longer friends. Acquaintance was the word Dipper used mostly.

“If I agree, how will I help you guys? Isn’t it against the rules of the CIA to involve citizens?” Dipper says, putting down the bank book the counter and sipping his coffee. Candy has this look on her face, on that the male knew never meant well. “Spill.”

“I may or may have not mentioned that I knew who sent the anonymous hints to the meeting a day or two ago which immediately caused an outbreak and someone suggesting to consult you with our case.” She lets out and awkward laugh while scratching her cheek nervously. “Sorry?”

Dipper spits out his coffee, luckily towards the side and not to the girls. “You did what?!”

“We were desperate and I was in the hot seat and-“

“Candy, you just broke the very first condition in our contract! Complete Anonymity from both the public and the Agency!” The brunette exclaims, putting his mug down in fear that he might break it before pacing around the kitchen. “Oh my Gosh, I can’t believe you! I trusted you!”

“I know! That’s why I made sure I’M the only one who knew your identity. Everyone involved in that meeting follows the Military Secrecy.”

Dipper continues his pacing mumbling incoherent words both the girls couldn’t understand and after a few more seconds, he finally stops. He takes a long deep breath and tries to compose himself. “Okay then, tell me this. What are the chances that a tracking, recording or GPS device of any kind is implanted on you?”

“0%, trust me, I went through the electromagnetic field test to check if I had any electrical device in or out of me. I didn’t bring a phone either or anything that can be tapped or have a backdoor inserted to it” Candy says with full confidence and the male twin looked at her eyes to check for anything that shows wavering or nervousness. He doesn’t find any.

Dipper sighs and massages his eyes through the lids. “And if I don’t agree to helping you?”

“Then you’ll have to face me, Dip ‘n Dots.” Mabel suddenly retorts out of nowhere, finally sick of not getting involved in the serious conversation going on.

Dipper lets out a stiff laugh and approaches his twin to simply ruffle her hair. “I’d rather not face wave after wave of you nagging and begging me. It gets annoying.”

The female brunette’s eyes widen, a shimmer of hope in her hazel irises. “So you’ll do it?!” Dipper shrugs but it was enough to get Mabel on her feet and hug Candy in Victory.

The man of the room watches them in their simple celebration. He walks back to his mug and takes a seat on the table. The agent noticed how the male looked at them, bored and tired. She knew that he was just waiting for the new contract to be told. She ends her hug with Mabel and sits back down.

Candy takes something from her purse and slides it to Dipper. It was a pure black card, probably for the new bank account. “Down payment first.” The male brunette takes it and puts in his pajama pants’ pockets. “Shall we start, Mr. Mystery?”

“Then as always.” Dipper takes a quick sip of coffee. “ Give me all the data you have regarding Tyrone.”

Dipper didn’t appreciate Candy doing this when he is still sleep deprived nor getting Mabel involved and letting her find out that she had dealt with him before – but that one was mostly his fault. Mr. Mystery was his created proxy when he had sent out an anonymous hint to the CIA before. It was fun watching in the tapped CCTV camera how their best programmers encoded his hidden message only to find

_Don’t trust anyone._

_-Mr. Mystery_

in the end of their hunt.

It was as if a ghost had passed, leaving no trace of a sudden intrusion into their system. Though, his hacking days were long gone. It didn’t take long for him to finish learning all he could using the journal and find out how he preferred hands-on type activities, one that was more stabbing and less typing.

The irony of taking this job though, was that he could give info to the CIA while actually creating thus misleading them without actually faking information. After all, that’s all he was, an endless archive that can be used to get info. This way the CIA will stop tailing him but continue tailing another ‘him’.

He had three days of free time and even if he did start working again, a new means of amusement never hurt anyone. Besides, this way Bill will get even more annoyed. He head a mole near him, someone breaking his plans, a mystery man by the name of “Ford” still missing in his puzzle and finally now the CIA will be getting hints about his hitman’s killings. If that isn’t something to look forward to watch, Dipper doesn’t know what to call it. _This is revenge for always plaguing my mind, you fucking asshole._

Candy didn’t know why but as she was explaining the terms and conditions while Mabel went back to her room, giving them some well-needed privacy, a grin was on Dipper’s face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S WATCHED DOCTOR STRANGE IN THE CINEMAS?!
> 
> Real talk; There are two reasons why the trailer of this movie caught my eye.
> 
> 1\. The movie itself, with its special effects and awesome plot that I could not wait to see  
> 2\. The main character is played by the same guy who played SHERLOCK (Which by the way, I want a new season of and I ship JohnLock despite him being married in canon)


	24. Scars will never heal

People say that children are the easiest to break. Their innocence is so fragile that one wrong word will destroy their childhood. Dipper didn't have much of a childhood after turning 13.

 

Despite the years that have passed, he can still clearly remember the first time he had taken someone's life. The terror in their eyes, the shivering, the goosebumps, the sweat; it covered the man below. He had one hand on his right shoulder as he tried but failed to keep pressure of the knife wound. Blood dripped down his arm and it made the young lad still at the realization that this was all real.

 

_The brunette drops the dagger and looks up at the floating triangle that was observing him. "Bill, I-I can't do this." He lets out a tiny sob._

 

_The mind demon looked at the kid and back to the old man before letting out a sigh. "You really want to end this lesson?" Dipper nods. "Fine but I ain't keeping you safe then."  
_

 

_"What do yo-" The boy was interupted as a large palm suddenly grabs his neck from behind and slams him to the ground. "B-Bill!" He gasps for air._

 

_"Sorry kid. You made your choice here."_

 

_Dipper felt another arm forcing him to face the enraged adult that towered him. With that big body, the young boy was sure he'd get squished if the man wanted. Tears stung on his eyes as a whimper escapes his mouth. "Pl-Please ha-have mercy, S-sir!"_

 

_"Mercy my fucking ass!" The man growled out. "You come out of nowhere, suddenly stabbing me in the fucking shoulder and all of the sudden you're asking for mercy. You are a whole new fucked up, kid!"_

 

_Another whimper escapes Dipper as the man suddenly started strangling him. It took only a few moment for him to feel his lungs burning. His throat felt like it was being crushed. A sob wanted to get out but the man's crushing grip prevented it. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt so much._

 

_Slowly, his vision blurred but he caught a glimpse in a small object within his reach. He didn't think twice before grabbing it and hitting the man's skull multiple times until the burning stopped. Dipper looked down at what he had done, letting go of the bloodied rock in the process. Shock consumed him and the metallic stench made bile rise up from his throat._

 

_Bill was clapping slowly as the brunette released what little he had eaten this morning. "Good job, kid! I knew you had it in you!" The demon said, full of enthusiasm._

 

_The boy took a glance at the floating demon above him then to the man next to him before letting out another wave of bile, this time letting out stomach acid. He didn't eat much, hardly ate anything for that matter. He started to sob, letting out the stream of tears wothout any humiliation._

 

_The mind demon rolled his eye and floated toward Dipper's face. He grabbed the boy's cheeks and pulled him closer. "Pine tree, take my advice. You wanna feel less guilty?" He nods. "Then try enjoying it, enjoy the kill, the thrill of killing. Make yourself think they deserve it. It's easier that way, do you understand?" Dipper nods again._

 

Dipper couldn't help the internal laughter as he read the files Candy had given to him. It was only a copy though, some info were either missing or covered with a black marker, making it impossible to read. Though he'd admit that it was pretty accurate despite Bill making sure EVERY mess that he made was clean. 

 

After getting bored and skimming the rest, Dipper puts down the file and looks up at Candy who looked as if he could solve the mystery with a snap of his finger. He slid the fole back to the agent and cleared his throat. "I've all I need to."

 

Candy nods, "Sorry you had to see . . . Those certain things." When she gave him an apologetic smile while Dipper raised a brow but realization hit him. She was refering to those picture of the corpses, the corpses he had made.

 

"It's fine." _He's done worse after all. "_ Tyrone, huh."

 

Dipper felt a buzzing from his pocket. He groaned and took it out before growling a returning it to his front pocket. "Candy, sorry. I've certain matters to attend to right now. Just text me when we'll meet up next."

 

"It's fine. I'll send you a text in advance."

 

 

 

 

It didn't take long for Dipper to reach the Eye again. He huffed in annoyance and passed through the bouncer as if there wasn't a long line on the side of the club. 

 

Dipper made his way to Bill's office, kicking the door open and walking to Bill, Gideon and 8-ball arguing.

 

"You've got to be kidding me!" 8-ball said frustration.

 

"Evidences prove she is guilty." Gideon turned to the brunette behind him, eyeing him warily. "Perhands, she even had an accomplice."

 

All eyes went to Dipper. The confused brunette started to look at all of them before asking, "What were you guys talking about?"

 

They looked at each other before 8-ball finally said, "Pyronica has been improsoned for being a mole. Bill and I were arguing about the punishment."

 

"Oh really? In the end what did Bill want?" Dipper asked, pretending the man in question wasn't next to them. 

 

8-ball sighs. "He wants to kill Pyronica."


	25. When Worlds Collide

"What did you fucking say!?" Dipper turns to the Mind Demon, "You have got to be kidding me, Cipher! Pyronica has served you for so many years, stayed loyal despite something happening between you two and you just suddenly announce that you'll kill her!?"

 

A gleam of danger appeared in the eyes of the mind demon, azura eyes slowly dimming. "How did you know that Py and I had a problem?"

 

Gideon gave a short chuckle as he rolled his eyes, "Traitor alert." He whispers. This act made Dipper growl.

 

"Eat a fucking dick, Gideon or your ego won't be the only thing I'm shoving up your ass." The brunette went up to Bill and in one moment, his hand was gripping the neckline of a golden tux while a pistol was aimed at his head. Dipper looked at his fellow hitman and grinned at the white haired man, "Always the ass-kissing dog, aren't you, Gleeful?"

 

Bill looked at the man holding the pistol. 8-ball wasn't moving, clearly used to the way the brunette human is acting towards his boss. "Gideon, put the gun down."

 

The white haired hitman stated wide eyed at the blonde demon, "Bu-but sir, he-"

 

"Now," Bill all but growled. Finally, the gun was hesistantly lowered after Gideon let out a disapproving 'tsk'. "Thank you."

 

He looks at the man who still had a grip on his clothes, before saying like a matter-of-factly, "Dippy here won't ever be able to harm me, over his dead over and incinerated soul. Ain't that right, kid?"

 

The brunette grit his teeth and glared at the demon. He knew he was right but that didn't mean he liked it one bit. He shoved the demon aside, heading to the door to leave.

 

8-ball looked at his boss and Bill nodded. The demon proceeded to reapply his human disguise using magic. His yellow skin turning into a tanned color, hair becoming a dirty blonde while a black suit covered him. His eyes was still the same, which was why he had to wear shades before following Dipper out.

 

"Bill, what the fuck?" 

 

"Gideon, trust me. Dipper won't do anything dumb."

 

"Hope he doesn't. Or else, our entire plan will become fucked."

 

 

 

Dipper went to a level lower than the office, into the cells that the Eye had. Most cells were empty, the only ones that were filled had either already insane humans or demons saying that didn't do anything wrong. He continued passing by all of them. 

 

Footsteps behind him weren't concealed, as if the guy wanted him to know he was watching. To the hitman, it was one of the many examples of Bill not trusting him. It stung, truth be told. All these years and Bill still can't trust him to not fuck up. He swallowed the pain down and continued down the room.

 

"Why are you still here, 8-ball?" The demon didn't reply which made Dipper sigh before stopping at the final cell, locked with a steel door. He knocked, "Pyronica?"

 

There was a long silence before a soft female voice replied, "Dipstick?" This caused the hitman to roll man to roll his eyes. "Just kidding." A cough, "So what are you doing here?"

 

"I should be asking you that, Py." The brunette tries to open the door. **Locked**. that should have been pretty obvious; its a cell after all, a JAIL cell. He looks back to find 8-ball holding the keys, moving in front to unlock the door and openning it for the human.

 

It was an understatement to say that Pyronica was beat up. She was totally wrecked, clearly Bill had his fun. Her face had bruises and cuts all over. Her once puffy red lips was had cuts and was  completely dry. One of her eyes was puffy, a black eye. She has a nose bleed. Her clothes was shredded in some places to reveal bruises, probably have more than one broken bone. Overall, this was the first time the human saw a demon this banged up but was still alive. 

 

"Don't you look pretty?" He teased, earning an eyeroll from the female demon that gets him to chuckle. After a silence looms ocer Dipper finally asks, "What happened?"

 

Pyronica sighed, looking at the flow right after. "Gideon Gleeful happened. Ratted me out, told a lie that the whole world believed in. Fucking bitch hid behind puppy eyes told the big daddy I was a mole." She sighs, wincing as she tried to look up at Dipper. "I'm about to die, aren't I?"

 

The human was taken by surprise at how neutral she sounded but in this line of business, it should have been the most obvious thing ever. He shakes his head, "No, you aren't."

 

The female demon chuckles dryly, throat soar and voice cracking. "I know how these things work. I've lived longer than you, you know that, right? And I've also known Bill longer and I know, he hates traitors. I won't expect to liver further than next week, for sure."

 

Dipper shakes his head once again, "You won't, Pyronica. I'll make sure of it."

 

"How exactly?"

 

The human shrugs, "I have my ways." He gets a sudden message from his phone. He takes the mobile out and grins. "Speak of the Devil," he whispered. After sending a reply to the text, he lowers himself to Pyronica's eye level, "I'll make sure you see the light of day next week."

 

The fire demon saw a flame in those brown eyes of the human which makes he grin, "I'm sure you will."

 

 

 

 

Candy slumps down the chair, finally getting an approval from his superiors. She didn't expect the persuasion to take this long. She looks at her phone, seeing how late it was. Mabel was sitting accross her, a look of worry on her face. 

 

Mabel found it pathetic that the entire phone call where she could hear yelling from the other side. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah?" She sighs. "I guess. Maybe. Probably." Hopefully, nothing bad will happen in the agency that would give Dipper and Mabel trouble. "Mabel, I probably should leave now. It's getting late and I only have a motorcycle to navigate me through the night."

 

Mabel's eyes widened in realization. She looks at the window, "Wow, I didn't known it's that late already!"

 

Candy nods. They said their farewells and as the FBI agent was ready to mount her motorcycle when she thought of texting Dipper first. They'll start tomorrow morning after all.


	26. The Agency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey Shit! Long time no update!!!!!!! Sorry TTATT

_"And that's all you can find on him?" Dipper turned to the next page, a growing grin on his face._

  
_"Well, with the time you gave me, yeah," he heard an audible gulp from the other line. The brunette turned another page and eyed the outline of the map, checking the location again to make sure what he read was correct._

  
_"This isn't anywhere near Eye Territory, are you sure this is where he'll be going at that time?"_

  
_"100% sure," the man said that showed his certainty. Dipper looked at the map on his screen then back on the paper, matching which area it was in and whose territory it was._

_"Do you know who owns that area?"_

  
_"Well, kind of," he hears hands typing away and a keyboard clacking before the other replies. "A new group has been making itself known around that parts. They go by the name 'Strange', which if you ask me is a strange name." The guy snickers, "Anyway, a war for that place happened a few weeks ago and since then, the Strange group has been keeping it to themselves," the other line went silent for a few seconds which gave Dipper a moment to think of his plan of action. Then finally, the man spoke, "Tyrone, you know that if I get found out, he might have me killed."_

  
_The hitman placed the papers next to his laptop and stood up from the chair. "I know, Toby. That's why no one will find out."_

 

 

Dipper was glad he had his 'things' prepared before joining Candy to meet his new workmates; Well, kind-of-workmates. The moment he entered the large space, all eyes went on him. He was had worn his favorite blue hoodie and still wore his hat as he entered, so he thought that maybe it was because he looked out of place. But the sight of the some workers wearing casual clothes like his rejected that idea.

Luckily, that wasn't where he was being taken. Instead, he got taken into a large meeting room with people already seated on their designated seats. "I present to you, our mystery informant, Dipper Pines," Candy said in her usual cheery tone that from what Dipper observed, the others were already used to. "Dipper, meet the people in charge of the data gathering in the CIA."

There was a total of eight people seated. Four was seating on the right while three on the left, then Candy sat down on the emtpy seat to make it four. The final one, seated on the furthest part on the table, was the director whose face, Dipper knew by heart. All those years trying to avoid getting found out, the young brunette learned that to be able to get the government out of his back, he needed to know who he was fighting with first.

  
Dipper was about to speak, mouth open when someone says, "This is the great hacker that got into our systems unnoticed? You have got to be kidding me!"

All eyes moved from Dipper to the man on the second seat on the right. He had a plaque card in front, which spelled 'Harry Rettop', "This is must be a joke 'cause what you brought in front of us is a civilian, and worse, a kid."

Candy then slams her hands on the table and stands from her seat, "With all due respect, Harry but this kid that you are referring to was able to get information that hundreds of our agents couldn't and it that wasn't impressive enough, he was also able to get into our systems without triggering any traps."

Then Harry started laughing, "Agent Chiu, I think you are getting your objectives messed up." His face suddenly shift, from happy to dead serious, "We are professional government agents tasked with gathering, processing, and analyzing national security information from around the world. Your friend, Bipper was it?"

"It's Dipper, actually," The young man corrected.

"Whatever," that pissed the brunette a bit. "As I was saying, we are agents. We are different from civilians who have to google how to open a computer. This man must have been at the wrong place at the wrong time to be able to get info from before. But now we're handling a bigger problem, not just your typical wild goose chase."

"You-" before Candy could talk back to her co-worker, a loud 'Silence' boomed from the mouth of the director. So gazes were turned to him, even Dipper's. He cleared his throat and seemed to be appreciating the short moment of silence before saying, "I am not happy as you are Agent Rettop, in regards to needing the help of a civilian."

"Then sir-"

"BUT," Director William Green interrupted Harry, before he could say another word. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. We've had this Case for years but we have no leads, no evidences, nor suspects, nothing. If this killer wasn't targetting important people to this day, we'd have thrown this case with the other unsolvable cases."

Finally, everyone went silent and Dipper felt more and more awkward as the seconds passed. The Director looked at him and the brunette saw the eyes of an old weary man who held a deep fear of something - or maybe or someone. "Dipper Pines, what can you do to prove your worth to us?"

Given the chance to speak, Dipper slid the folder strong enough to reach the director. "That's a start," he says, noticing the twitch in Harry's eye when he used a tone that was void of emotion.

The file was opened and the director stared reading, slowly his eyes widened. "This is... impossible. How?" He looked up to the young brunette, eyes wide and filled with questions.

Dipper simply grinned, "Let's just say I have my ways of getting information."

A raid was planned immediately. There wasn't much time. The exchange was happening tomorrow night. Thankfully, with Dipper's info and help, they didn't need to investigate further. The folder had everything, from maps, estimate of watchmen, cctv footages and more. All that they had to do was inform the FBI and explain to them the plan.

The day of the raid, Candy was alone in her office, typing away on a report she needed done by today. Bringing a civiliain on board such a disclosed case had its downsides, mountains of paperworks included. She wasn't expecting a visitor at such a time nor did she want it. In the end, she stood up from her seat with an annoyed expression on, one that was wiped clean off when she opened the door. "Hey there, Candy."

"Dipper? What a surprise!" They chatted for a while, laughing and talking about Harry behind his back - which he totally deserved for being an ass according to Candy. As minutes passed byand topics chanhed, Dipper finally did what he came here to do and asked Candy for something. "You want to What?!?"

"Join the raid," the brunette said to his Asian friend as if it was something he'd say on a daily basis. Candy looked at him, dumbfounded, opening and closing her mouth in an attempt to ask 'why'. "This is what I ask in return for my help. I wanna join the raid."

"But Dipper, you're a civilian! I can only do so much." The determined look on his face made Candy sigh before grabbing her phone and dialing someone on the force. "Hey, Vi? I'm gonna need a favor."

Dipper stayed sitting atop her table, watching as his friend waked around the office with a phone on her ear. He started noticing other things aroind the place, like the hidden camera on the corner of the office, another on the picture frame. Someone was keeping an eye on Candy. The CCTV camera behind was in plain sight meaning his friend would be aware of that but whether she knew about the others was a mystery. He took a mental note of being more careful on what he might say here.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks a lot, Vi," Candy ends the call and lets out a long sigh. She turns and walks back to her chair, putting her leg up her desk and kicking Dipper off. "I need a chocolate shake after this," she whispers to herself while drapping an arm over her eyes.

When she took of her arm, the first thing his eyes land on was her friend with an expectant look that she knew all too well. Candy rolled her eyes, "The raid is on 2000, sharp. Go to the Coocan station at 1900 and look for Chief Victoria Tyler, tell her I sent you."

Dipper grinned, thanking the Asian before leaving the office and heading home.

When he got home, Mabel was in the kitchen. Her face was stuck in a another cookbook while something was in the pressure cooker. The older twin ignored the way steam came out the top ans whistled so it seemed to Dipper that it wasn't something to be feared of - but what did he know? He wasn't a chef.

"Mabel, I'm back," he announces while passing by the kitchen. The female brunette looked up her book but eyes still traced the words written as she replies, "Yeah, welcome back."

"What's for lunch?" He enters his room but doesn't close the door, awaiting for his twin to answer.

"I'm actually trying to make something called Pork Estufado, using the pressure cooker." Mabel flipped to the next page of the cookbook, into a page dedicated to 'Sinigang', "Interesting." She takes her eyes of the book for a moment to ask her brother, "So you planning on eating?"

"Yeah, sure." Dipper yelled back before closing the door to his room and jumping to his bed. He took out the original copies of the folder from his backpack and stares at it. Before he knew it, he had dozed off but was awoken by a knock from his door. "Dipper? Are you eating or not?"

"Amma eat, give me a sec." he mumbled through his pillow. Mabel rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen to set the table. She was pouring out water when Dipper finally graced her with his presence, "Morning, sleepypants. What's got you so tired up in the middle of the day?"

"Nothing. Just overthinking, I guess." He shrugs which his twin want to ask but decided not to. They chatted, talked about upcoming projects or events and about Pacifica (Mabel was excited to meet her girlfriend's personal designer again). "And if you want, you could join us tonight!"

"Uh, tonight?" Dipper swallows down his food and the lump on his throat, "I can't tonight. Maybe next time?"

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you." Mabel felt a pang on her chest when she heard those words. Dipper has been keeping so many secrets that she lost count, and now, he increasing the number. But it's not like she can do anything, so she does what she always did. She smiled, "Next time then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No phone, no computer, no wifi = no life 
> 
>  
> 
> I had to go out of town for a while, spent half a month enrolling myself in my school of choice and our house near that school had no pc nor wifi. It was hell!!!


	27. The Raid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short, I know. Sorry.

Dipper was silent, as he hid on the darkness. His walkie-talkie would flare up for the chief to give some kind of order, though it's not like the brunette was following any of it. Victoria was a pretty cool person in his opinion. His first impression of her was that she was your usual middle-aged stuck up police chief that wouldn't take no for an answer. What he got was a young-at-heart woman who loved to party. He didn't doubt whether she and Candy are friends.

 

Her orders were simple; Stay away from the action, don't attract attention and don't get killed. Though, Vi was thoroughly prepared and made him sign a contract that states it was all the young man's choice and she wasn't responsible for any injuries, grave or non, that he might recieve on the raid.

 

So now, Dipper was around 10 meters away from the action but he did attract certain enemies to keep him entertained. He had borrowed Mabel's camera before leaving and he didn't leave a single corner of the abandoned factory unphotographed.

 

The brunette made sure to get the images of the symbols that was visible around the area; and blue square with an eyes in the middle. It was similar to the Eye's insignia, which was why Dipper concluded that it was the Strange's insignia. And if he was right then this might mean that the Strange group was the one who'd been meddling with Bill's plans.

 

Dipper wanted to say that it was a good thing. Bill wouldn't get what he wants and the demon will finally taste true defeat, maybe even death. But something inside the human tigthened. After all this years of being that triangle's slave, it's weird for him to just think he might just disappear completely one day.

 

_Then, what'll happen to me? Would I disappear with him? Will the deal be broken? Will I be free?_

 

His chest tigthened further. _Will Mabel still live?_

 

Due to his mind being distracted, he didn't notice the figure, stalking him from behind. He kept walking futher until he tripped and grabbed a crate for support. He instantly regret this as he felt something sting his hand.

 

The hitman pulls his hand away, forgetting that he was using it for balance and falling to the ground. His skin had a red rash, clearly irritated but at least it wasn't something fatal. He looks at the spot he touched and noticed a speck of powder that came from the hole on the crate.

 

The bullet almost hitting his face grabbed his attention and his instincts took over. He went behind the nearest crate, panting from the increased adrenaline. He threw the camera back into his trusty bag and grabbed his gun.

 

The backpack was left behind the crate as he ran to another. His unwanted guests seemed to have done the same, seeing as he stopped shooting. Either that, or he used up his ammos and was reloading.

 

Dipper found that it was the latter as he heard a clunk while peaking before another rain of bullets were aimed at his crate. He shot once of twice but without a clear visual, he was sure that his bullets ha missed by a mile.

 

Without anything left to do, the hitman was forced to go all out. He placed the gun in his hidden pocket, underneathe his hoodie and crawled his way to a nother apot completely covered in darkness.

 

Dipper wasn't weak in hand-to-hand combat, quite the opposite. But he was a hitman, not a soldier. He was an assassin that works for one leader. And like every hitman and assassin, he killed clean and swift. The occasional blood bath from his knives was saved for special occasions., this wasn't one of them.

 

The enemy was hinding between two crates which covered his front and his left side. He was keeping on eye on his back and right, an obvious good move. The man in the shadows kept an eye out for the brunette, a questioning look on as he tried to look for the other.

 

He made the wrong move of thinking that the other had retreated and moved out of his hinding spot. After three steps, something caught his throat.

 

"If you scream, move even a figer or made an attempt for my life again, I will slit your throat." Dipper said, slightly increasing the pressure his dagge had on the other man's throat. "Drop your weapon," and he did. Slowly, the brunette moved from his back to his fron to observe his expression more thoroughly.

 

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect you to be the traitor, Tyrone. Helping the CIA? If the Godfather finds out, I wonder of he can still forgive you for insubordination. Or worse, Treason!" The man cackled which made Dipper's eye twitch. He added more pressure on the other's neck, "Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts!"

 

"That's the point." Dipper grabbed the other's shoulders and dragged him closer to the crates. When he gets near his backpack, he slams the other man on the hard wooden surface and aims his dagger under his chin, "What you doing here?"

 

"I could ask you the same thing," Dipper added force again 'til the dagger's edge made a bead of blood appear. "Ow!"

 

"I'm serious, Gleeful. I want to know why you're here." Dipper slipped his free hand unto his pocket, slipping it free when he had finished what he needed to do. "Why are you here, doing an exchange with one of Eye's enemy families in the territory of a new blood group? You really are the traitor."

 

Gideon tsked, "It looks like Cipher's dog is barking at the wrong tree. I'm not the one who's working for government dogs." The white-haired man grinned, chuckling a biy before adding, "But you already were a dog to begin with, weren't you?"

 

Dipper grit his teeth, not moving his weapon on the other man's head. "Answer, Gleeful. My patience is wearing thin."

 

Then Gideon laughed again, "You? Patient?!? Cipher was right! You are hilarious!" The grip on his handle tigthened, and he was ready to stab this asshole that very instant.

 

But he was caught by surprised as the other hitman kicked him down to the ground. Hands went to suffocate the brunette and Dipper started to struggle. "Not much of a wise guy, now. Huh, Tyrone?!"

 

In the heat of the moment, Dipper tried to reach for anything. He grabbed something that he knew all too well. "Any last words, Pines?"

 

The brunette grinned at that, "Smile." He brought the camera to his face and the flash 'caused the other hitman to be temporarily blinded. Gideon let go of the other's neck and placed his hands on his eyes.

 

Dipper gulped in a generous amount of air before using the camera to hit the white-haired man's head. Gleeful got off him.

 

His dagger was ready to fly to his head when he heard footsteps coming closer. The officers came in groups, guns in hands to find Dipper alone. Gideon took the moment of confusion to flee.

 

The brunette slammed his hand down the ground, anoyance clear on his face. "Chief Tyler, we have cleared the area, over." One of the guys said through his radio.

 

"Good, I'll be there with the other's in 5 minutes, sharp." Victoria replied after a few moments.

 

Dipper knew that he has what he needed. Toby got enough info about this exchange and Gideon's involvement to clear Pyronica. Adding it with the pictures he got, Bill will have to believe him.

 

He slips his hand back to his pocket and takes out his phone. It was still recording. He grinned then pressed Stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I wrote XD
> 
> I didn't actually think I'd post this but I still did. Wew! This is embarrassing! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for all your support and such <3 I really appreciate all your encouragement towards this story, it really gives a person like me some boost.


End file.
